The beginning of the end (Will be re-written)
by EsmerianDreamer
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse. Lovino Vargas, a survivor, is ready to give up on his life until a Spanish man saves him. A.. very handsome Spanish man. Is this man the end for Lovino? Or the beginning of a new chapter in his life? Warning, fanfic will have smut, rape, abuse, and strong language. You have been warned. Rated M for a reason. (to be re-written)
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of the end (Zombietalia) Chapter 1

((Hi! So first off, this is a fanfiction based on an RP I did with Returnmemory on DA. Her original deviation can be found here: art/Is-this-the-end-Zombietalia-Lovino-Vargas-335698053

This story was posted on DA prior, but I decided to put it on as well. I am RP-Esmera, so don't worry about me stealing a story ;)

It's Zombietalia, so Hetalia with zombies. :3 She played Lovi, I was Toni :3 Later we assigned rolls for other characters, buuuut it's too much work to write that all down xD Also, if you find any spelling mistakes, TELL ME! :3 I copy-pasted most of the story, and mistakes sometimes slip in. :3

Warnings for the haters ;) :

· Human names used

· (Non-) Hetalia OC's used as well (Ambrosia, Eline, any names/characters that are not cannon xD)

· YAOI and YURI. You have been warned.

· SMUT. In later chapters :3

· Angst, rape and abuse

· Lovi's potty mouth xD

We have used a lot of pairings in the RP, these will come back in this fanfic;

· Spamano (main couple)

· Implied GerIta

· Implied PruHun

· PruIta

· AmberLine (Ambrosia x Eline, my two OC's)

· Implied France x Fem!England

· LietPol (?)

· Hinted UsUk

· DenNor

· SuFin

Other pairings might be added later :3

If you don't agree with any of these pairings… Then why are you reading this? XD So let's do this! :D))

Lovino grumbled loudly, waking up from his hiding place. He felt tired, this bags under his eyes signalling he didn't sleep very well. Well, can you blame him? It was the fucking zombie-apocalypse, for fuck's sake! He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the dark circles, which of course didn't work. The Italian cursed. "...D-Dammit, I'm starting to hate these days..." He grumbled, eating his last sandwich and drinking his last drops of water. After his minimum breakfast, he took out his notebook, and began reading his earlier passages.

 _'_ _Ciao, I'm Lovino Vargas….ugh! Why the hell I'm writing something on this piece of paper!? Okay, let's start here: How can this be happening. HOW!? First it was just my dog, then my mother and father…then…my ex-boyfriend named Josh._

 _They ALL turned into mother fucking zombies! Yes! Fucking. Human. Eating. Creatures! Well, I didn't even like Josh, he just kept me as his stupid mascot…_

 _I don't know how long I've been alone now, walking and walking…sometimes running away from those bastards. I don't have much ammo left or food or…barely anything. I can count my ribs on my chest. I suck at making new weapons, and it's fucking hard to carry good ones._

 _It's been only three weeks, I don't know where I'm going, but... I think I'm dying soon. Not sure where or how, maybe I turn into one of them, maybe because I don't have much food left or water... Last time when those bastards almost got me I had to leave most of my stuff at that hiding place and run….fuck._

 _This is the first time that I really wish, that I could talk to someone or even love someone... but….I don't know how long I can stand this anymore…'_

Lovino grunted unhappily at the passage. He took out his pencil, and started to write.

 _'_ _Today I ate the last piece of my food and drank the last drop of my water. I guess this is the end for me now. All the stores nearby are fully empty, I can't get inside any other store, because those are crowded by zom-'_

 ** _SCHRIEEEEEK!_**

Lovino jumped, quickly shoving his stuff in his backpack. Shit. Shitshitshitshiiit! Zombies. And from the sounds it turned out to be a big horde. Lovino jumped up. "How did they find me this quick!?" He cursed, hauling his backpack on his back. Then he ran, the horde of zombies following him.

"H-huff... huff... f-fuck..!"

He kept running. But his legs were tired, his body was tired... His knees buckled after running for a while. "F-Fuck..." Lovino muttered, feeling blood running down his knees. He curled up on the ground, knowing his end was near. It nearly made him happy. "G-good bye...finally..." He muttered, closing his eyes and smiling. The Italian waited for death.

It never came.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG, BANG!**

Gunshots were heard, a few undead dropping to the ground, unmoving. " _¡_ _Hola_ _amigo!_ You need some help?" a Spanish accent called out to the Italian. A young male with dark curly hair came running towards him, reloading his shotgun. His green eyes sparkled slightly as he grinned at Lovino and aimed at the zombies. "I would run if I were you amigo. I'll hold them off."

Lovino gasped once he turned to look at the man who ran towards him. Someone wanted to save him?! Who the hell does something like that in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?!

"G-go the hell away! I'm fine!"

He tried to pull himself up with trembling steps as he leant against a wall to balance his steps. "..Urgh...ow..." His knees were bloody, the blood flowing down as he tried to run, which was not so fast.

The Spanish man just chuckled, shooting at the zombies again. But soon enough, he noticed the horde was too big. He grabbed Lovino kind of roughly, bolting off with the Italian swung over his shoulder. "AGH!" Lovino yelped as he was picked up, and carried away like a damn item. "H-Hey!" He pounded on the man's back to make him drop him, but the man didn't. He was surprisingly strong.

After running for a while, the Spaniard managed to jump over a fence, falling down into a building. They landed on the hard floor, the man gritting his teeth in pain. But there was no time to be in pain. He pulled Lovino to his feet, pulling him into an empty room, barricading the door with a heavy cart. Seeing the door was sealed tight, the man sat down, panting. His tan skin was glimmering with sweat from running.

"Wow... That was too close." he panted out, sending Lovino a goofy grin. Lovino backed away from him a bit. "You... uhm..." He quickly grabbed a fork that was laying around, just in case this guy was dangerous. "...You shouldn't waste your bullets on others..." he hissed.

The Spaniard frowned at Lovino's tone. "Is this always how you thank people? For the record, I just saved your life. A simple 'thank you' would be nice, you know." He stood up, crossing his arms.

Lovino's glare faltered for a moment, then he glared again. "You should be prepared for anything in these times. You saved me, _you_ accept the consequences that come along, if you even thought this through beforehand...I might be a rapist, killer...etc..." He sighed for a moment, gripping the fork tighter. "But for now… thanks."

"You're welcome~" The Spaniard smiled. He noticed Lovino's bloody knees and frowned again, opening his backpack and pulling out some disinfecting spray and bandages. Hearing him pull out those things, Lovino jolted a bit. He looked away, gripping the fork tightly, then glared at the tanned man.

"Don't even think about it..." He hissed quietly, being really distrusting. "I'm only trying to help you... Calm down." The Spaniard pouted. He moved closer, noticing the fork in Lovino's hand. He gave a snort at the pathetic idea of a weapon.

Lovino trembled a little bit as the man came closer, shutting his eyes as he was afraid to move from that spot. He knew they were both trapped into the same room, the Spaniard could do EVERYTHING to him right now. The fork trembled fiercely in Lovino's hand as it looked like it could drop any minute. He heard the Spaniard sit on his knees in front of him.

"This may sting a little..." the man muttered, opening the spray bottle and putting it at level with the wound. Then he sprayed some on Lovino's knees.

He lied. It hurt like HELL. Lovino let out a harsh yell into his hand, just to keep the noises in. "...!?" He glared at the man before him and pointed the fork at his chest. "...T-t-that hurt dammit!" He hissed quietly.

"Sorry..." The Spaniard muttered, giving him a little smile. "But it's better than an infection, don't you think?" He took the Band-Aids, sticking one on each knee carefully. On closer inspection, Lovino would see that the Band-Aids had tomatoes printed on them. "There." The man sat back. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Lovino blushed at the Band-Aids a little bit. But in the end, no one could see them so it made him relax sooner than when he would have when people were still alive. "...N-no..." he shook his head at the Spaniard and then pulled his knees close to his chest, happy that his knees didn't bleed anymore.

The tanned man chuckled. Lovino looked like a little tomato. He extended his hand for Lovino to shake. "I'm Antonio by the way. Antonio Carriedo. What's your name?"

Lovino looked down for a moment until he offered his hand to shake Antonio's own. "...Lovino...Lovino Vargas..." he muttered quietly and then nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you Lovino!" Antonio smiled. Suddenly he fell quiet, putting a finger on his lips. Slowly, he walked to the door, listening carefully. A few groans came from outside. "Walkers." He mouthed to Lovino.

Lovino kept his knees against his chest and tried to be quiet. He trembled slightly from fear as he was afraid that they would start banging on the door. Or worse, break through the door, and eat them alive, snapping their bones and- "...hgh.." He felt panic at times like this, which made his body go into a shocked and paranoid state so he couldn't move. After an few minutes, which felt like years, the groaning moved away from the door. The walkers had walked on. Antonio sighed in relief, muttering a Spanish prayer under his breath. "They're gone Lovino, don't worry."

Lovino let out some air out of his lungs as he had held his breath for moment. "Si.. I'm okay...I wasn't scared dammit." he frowned a little bit until he took his backpack. "...I'll be continuing my walk tomorrow.." he murmured and then continued writing in his diary.

"Suuuure." Antonio didn't believe him. He opened his backpack again, pulling out a walkie-talkie. He pressed the button a few times, but only got static. Giving a groan, he put the thing back into his backpack. "Well, looks like we'll have to stay the night."

Lovino huffed and just ignored what Antonio said. He just tried to write down everything that had happened so far, until he turned his page and continued working on some kind of nice looking background picture that he had started to draw few days ago, to relax a bit.

Antonio walked over without Lovino noticing, looking over his shoulder at the drawing. "Wow... That's pretty. You have talent Lovino." He smiled. As soon as he heard Toni's voice, Lovino slammed the notebook shut with a heavy blush. "...W-w-what are you staring at!?" he scowled and pushed the man away a bit by pushing his chest. "...Don't look you asshole..!" Lovino stood up and groaned as his knees hurt at the action. "Why not?" Antonio pouted. "You can draw really good. Why hide it for the world?"

"...Because no one in this world will award it with anything anymore..." he frowned at Antonio and turned to look outside quietly. "...This world is a mess.. and we're going to die soon..." he sighed sadly.

"Why so down? We're still alive. We can still fight. Don't give up so easily while there's still hope." Antonio said with optimism. Lovino rolled his eyes slowly, his breath hitching. "...There's nothing to live for anymore..." he bit his lip hard, tears rolling down his cheeks. "..I just don't want to be alone…" his voice trembled.

"H-Hey, don't cry." Antonio said, putting a hand on Lovino's shoulder. "It will be alright, I promise. We can stay together if you want. You don't have to be alone."

Lovino had never felt this lonely. It felt so...good to finally talk to someone. He barely showed his tears to anyone, but now it didn't matter. Antonio looked a guy he could trust. "...uugh.." He wrapped his arms around the other man and pushed his face against Antonio's chest as he tried to stop crying.

"Hey.. There, there.. It's okay.." Antonio hugged him back, patting his head. When Lovino continued to cry, Antonio got an idea. "Fosososososo~ Fosososososo~" He muttered. It was just a cheer-up charm he had learned somewhere. Lovino went a bit quiet once Antonio made that weird sound. "...W..what..?" he stared up at him and frowned. "...I.. uh I'm fine d-dammit.." he turned away from him.

Antonio frowned a bit when Lovino let go of him. "Okay, if you say so." He decided, sitting down on a pile of junk that was laying around. Feeling something wooden, he stood up again, suddenly grinning. A guitar. It didn't look too busted as Antonio pulled it out. He gently strummed his fingers along the strings, cringing slightly at the false notes that came out of the instrument. As Antonio found the guitar, Lovino let out a small yelp. "...F-fucking asshole you're going to trap us here dammit.. What if the walkers or anything else hears us?!" he "yelled" close to Antonio and tried to take the guitar away from him.

Antonio released the guitar just as Lovino pulled, making him fall down on his butt. He flinched. "S-Sorry!" He whispered, listening if the walkers had heard them. Lovino groaned quietly as he had fallen onto his butt. "..A-ugh.." he tried to hold his tears back, but failed as he felt couple tears running his cheek when it hurt a lot. "...A-asshole.." he whispered while he rubbed off the tears. "...You can't play here dammit.." he hissed at Antonio.

"I-I know.. S-Sorry. Are you okay? I-I didn't mean for that to happen.." The guitar was laying forgotten on the floor as Antonio helped Lovino up.

Lovino huffed quietly and then stood up, pulling his hand away. "I'm fine dammit!", he whisper-yelled at Antonio and he walked to the corner to try to keep away from Toni. "...I'm not going to be with you the whole time so shut the fuck up or you kill us both soon accidentally..."

"Well, _sorry_ if I'm just trying to help the first alive human I've seen in weeks!" Antonio grumbled. _Sorry_ if I care if another person dies! _SORRY_ that I don't want to be alone too!" He snapped, hugging himself, eyes downcast.

Lovino turned his back on Antonio as he leaned against the wall and continued drawing into the notebook he had. "...Si, Si...shut up already...I-It's already too noisy here because of _someone_.." he was mostly meaning he himself was too loud when he spoke.

Antonio frowned, glaring slightly at Lovino. He felt kinda pissed. I mean, really, he saved this kid and all he got from him was a strained thanks. And that was only when Antonio became frustrated. Lovino cursed at him, called him names.. He was beginning to regret going out to look for supplies this morning. Now he was stuck in a room with an angry Italian, and walkers were outside. Not exactly what Antonio had in mind today. Antonio just sighed and sat down, grabbed his backpack and pulled out a knife. He continued a little wood carving he had made yesterday. A tomato.

Lovino continued leaning onto the wall for many hours, without speaking to Antonio, until he started feeling hungry. Goddammit.. He didn't even have any food with him anymore, not even fucking water, since he ate and drank it all this morning. This Italian closed his eyes for a moment to try to concentrate all his thoughts away from food and water as his head was slightly spinning.

 _Grumble…_

"..."

His stomach growled quite hard, but he was way too embarrassed to ask anything from this Spaniard. Maybe he didn't have any food with him either.

 _Grumble…!_

Antonio looked up when he heard Loviono's stomach growl again. Even though he felt a bit pissed at the Italian, he couldn't be so cruel to let him starve. He opened his bag again, looking through the contents. After looking for a few minutes, he found a small package of dried meat that he found the day before. "Hungry?" Antonio asked, holding up the meat for Lovino to see. "I-I know it's not much, but we can share it."

Lovino turned his head toward the Spaniard once he heard him asking him something, "…It's yours…" he murmured and turned back to look down. "…You shouldn't let yourself starve dammit…" he cursed quietly while holding his stomach. "I'm.. going to get some food tomorrow" he mumbled and then leant his body against the wall again.

Antonio ignored Lovino's words, opened the package, taking half of the food out, and then tossed the other half, which was still in the package, in Lovino's lap. "Eat." He said simply. "You shouldn't starve yourself as well." He took a bite of his own half. Lovino stared at the food, drool almost dripping from his lips as he saw it.

"…"

He took the package, sliding some meat from it and then started eating. It was so damn good.. He took his time at eating, enjoying all of it. Antonio gave a soft chuckle at his eagerness, finishing his food just before Lovino. Once Lovino finished his food, he looked down at the package and threw it to Antonio.

"..."

He continued drawing with his pencil. Antonio caught the package before it could hit him in the face. He gave a slight pout, but decided Lovino probably didn't care. Antonio looked out of the window, seeing the sun set, colouring the sky pink and orange. "It's beautiful.. Isn't it?" He said with awe. "Even though our world has become so ugly... A simple sunset can bring beauty to it."

Lovino turned his head to look outside, only giving the sunset a small nose wrinkling, "...yeah right.. tell me about it after everyone is dead..." he rolled his eyes and then laid down onto the ground. "I'm going to sleep.." he murmured, resting his head on his hands as he tried to fall asleep.

Antonio frowned. "Well, _that_ certainly lightened the mood." He laid down, using his backpack as a pillow. " _Buenas noches_.." He mumbled, closing his eyes. Lovino just rolled his eyes, turning away from the Spaniard. What a crazy day.. But he had a feeling.. that this guy might just turn his life upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer, we do not own Hetalia or Frozen, blablabla... If we owned APH, then these two cinnamon rolls would've been together already. XD))

Once Lovino closed his eyes, he realized how cold the night would become. Winter was coming after all. ((Get outta here you GoT-fans! XD)) His teeth chattered, and he wrapped his arms around him to keep warm. Of course he had left his damn jacket at his last hiding place... Eventually he fell asleep despite the cold. When he woke up the next morning, a red jacket was covering him. Antonio was sitting on the ground, holding his shotgun and staring at the door.

Lovino groaned lightly as he began opening his eyes, looking around for this Spaniard. He noticed the jacket on his body. "...Why are you looking at the door...?", he murmured quietly at the male and stood up, enjoying the last bits of warmth the jacket provided, until trying to give it back to Antonio.

Antonio looked at Lovino, sending him a smile once he got the jacket back. "Morning~" He looked back at the door. "Just guarding. Walkers tried to break in a few hours ago. They left after a while though. I stayed awake in case they came back."

Lovino frowned a bit, then he rolled his eyes to look outside once he was ready preparing himself for the day. "...We should leave this place as soon as possible..." he murmured a little bit.

"That would be best. Come on. Let's get all the stuff we might need from this room and then go. Maybe there's something useful here." Antonio said, beginning to look around the room for useful stuff. He found some dried fruit and a few sporks.

Lovino took his stuff back into his backpack as he tried to fit more stuff he found here into it. "Do you have any other weapons than a gun?" The Spaniard looked up. "Well, I have a knife and an extra pistol, but that's it." Antonio said, taking said pistol out of his bag. "You know how to handle this thing?"

Lovino yanked the gun out of the Spaniard's hands and handled it with observing moves. "...Si...I can fucking use this." he murmured quietly until he walked over to the door. "...I have to get some food from that near market, but it's really full of zombies..."

"I know a place that might have food." Antonio said with a smile. "It's not far from here. I was planning on going there yesterday, but... Well. You were in trouble." Lovino stared outside quietly, then he sighed. "...yes let's go..." he frowned a little bit and slowly opened the door, checking for walkers before walking a bit further."...There's no zombies here..."

"That's good. Maybe they lost interest. Come on."

Lovino walked outside with Antonio, while looking around if there were any walkers. "...Si...maybe it's a bit too quiet." he rolled his eyes slowly. "Hey, this store you mentioned... There's food right?" Antonio nodded, and Lovino grinned. "...I want some pasta then."

Antonio chuckled. "Maybe later. First of all, we need to move."

Lovino took long steps forwards while trying to be as quiet as possible. It was hard to think about anything else but the zombies as he knew that there were some pretty close to them somewhere. "..You sure there's no one here...?" he whispered at Antonio. Getting no answer, he turned to look back… but didn't see him. "...W-wait where did he go...?" he panicked quietly and turned his head around, trying to find the Spaniard.

As Lovino tried to search for this stupid Spaniard, Lovino had managed to step onto some damn doll that let out a squeaky sound. This made Lovino look around more carefully until he heard a quiet groan coming behind some boxes. A walker. She was kind of petite, her filthy blonde hair tangled. She was stumbling through the building, the cracked glasses tilting on her face. Her head twitched hearing Lovino step on the doll. The walker slowly looked at Lovino, her dead grey-green eyes focusing on her meal.

Lovino paled. It was just a small one but still fucking scary and hungry... "Don't come here you asshole..." he whispered at her until she suddenly began screaming, bolting towards him with inhuman speed. Lovino turned immediately and began running away from it while trying to search for his gun. He pointed the weapon towards the walker, pulling the trigger a few times.

 _Click, click..._

It wasn't even loaded as he tried to shoot her!

"A-ANTONIO!" he yelled out loud, still running like hell. The walker screamed louder, trying to grab the Italian. Suddenly Lovino tripped, giving the zombie the chance to pounce on his back. She growled, moving in for the bite, when suddenly...

 **BANG!**

The walker dropped dead next to Lovino. It made Lovino so damn happy as he heard the bang. "...S-shit..." he thought once the zombie fell next to him now really dead. Antonio stood a few feet away, his shotgun still smoking. " _Mierda. Sabía que no debía salir de mi vista por un segundo_. (Shit. I shouldn't have left you out of my sight for one second.)" He muttered quietly under his breath. But the loud gunshot had echoed through the building, and other groans began echoing against the walls. Antonio quickly helped Lovino up, taking his hand.

"RUN!"

"W-where did you go damn bastardo?!" Lovino panted hard once Antonio had grabbed his hand. He also heard some groans, so he began running as fast as he could. "My gun didn't have any ammo dammit!" he spoke to him while running, his voice hitching already.

The zombies were mostly slow but there was some infected ones who ran fast towards them.

" _¡Lo siento!_ I-I thought I saw something!" Antonio called.

 **BANG!**

He shot at the zombies again, and kept running, muttering Spanish curses under his breath. A little boy walker managed to latch itself on Antonio's leg, but he quickly shook him off, shooting it in the head.

Lovino let out a small huff and groan until he began running faster seeing the infected could almost catch them both. "...R-run faster dammit!" he yelled at Antonio and then pointed at the supermarket. "Let's use the backdoor! I don't fucking care if there's any zombies, but we have to get some food..!" They managed to go inside, the loud banging on the doors making Antonio press against the door with his full weight to hold it closed.

"Get something heavy! Quick!"

As Lovino finally got inside, he held the door for a while until Antonio ordered him to get something to keep the door shut. He rushed around the place until managing to push some stuff in front of the door. Now that the door was properly barricaded, Antonio sat down on the floor, relieved. He muttered something in Spanish under his breath. Lovino panted hard as he stared at the door as he kept a tight hold form these items until he fell onto the ground on his knees. "...Huff...huff..."

Suddenly the familiar click of a gun was heard. "S-Stay back!" a soft voice said. Both men turned around once they heard the noise of the gun. A young woman with blonde hair was standing in front of them, her light-green eyes fearful. She kept pointing the gun at them, though her hands were shaking. "P-Please. You have to s-stay back!'"

"...W-what the fuck don't point that at us!" Lovino groaned quietly, taking a harsh grip on Antonio's shirt in shock. Antonio gently put his gun down, hands in the air to show the woman he meant no harm. "Easy there _chica_... We won't hurt you."

"B-But I might! P-Please. It's not safe for you here!" A bit of her hair fell from her neck, showing a bite. Antonio paled. "O-Oh."

"See?! It's dangerous! _I'm_ dangerous!"

Lovino stared at this woman and then at her neck until turning to Antonio, "H-hey she's bitten..." he pointed out to him and then moved back a little bit. He couldn't move more back because of the stuff in front of the door. "...She might change any second A-Antonio." he murmured at him, trying to reach for his gun.

Antonio nodded. "I know..." He slowly stood up. "L-Look _chica_... I... I can help you if you want."

"H-How?"

Antonio glanced at his gun for a second, the woman quickly getting the picture. "Y-You would do that?"

" _Si_. It's better than dying in agony from the bite. It will be quick." The woman was silent, thinking about what Antonio was suggesting.

Lovino just pointed his gun at the woman and stared at her in fear as he was already scared of the damn bites. He had seen what happened to bitten people. "...J-just do something dammit..! I don't want to sit here and watch her turn i-into a damn zombie...!" he hissed quietly.

"D-Do it. Please." The woman choked out. Antonio nodded, took the gun from her hands, putting it to the woman's forehead. "Is... Is there anything you still want to say?" He whispered softly.

"Y-You can take my stuff. It's... It's not much, but I won't be needing it anymore. And please..." The woman managed a faint smile through her tears. "S-Shoot straight." Antonio chuckled softly, and pulled the trigger. The woman fell to the floor, the same smile on her face.

Antonio shuddered at the feeling of blood staining his hand. He wiped his hand on his jeans, putting the gun on his belt. Mumbling something under his breath, Antonio leaned down to close the woman's eyes.

Lovino just dropped the gun and held his hands on his ears while keeping his eyes shut once Antonio shot the woman. He just kept like that the whole time until it was safe to watch. "...Goddammit I hate these fucking zombies..." he stood up slowly, his legs trembling from all the running and scary moments.

"Same." Antonio muttered. He picked up his own shotgun and walked further into the store, yelping when he saw a dead walker laying on the floor. " _Dios mios_... That scared the crap out of me."

Lovino followed Antonio into the store, clanging the cash register so they would hear if there were any zombies alive there. There was no groan of growl. Just pure silence. "...I guess she killed all of them..." he jumped off the counter and rushed to look around the goodies. "Fuck this is so full of food!" he sounded really happy. Antonio chuckled at his happiness, walking further into the store after him. He began taking everything that would come in handy; matches, lukewarm water bottles, a pocketknife or two, a map, some dried food, and...

"Tomatoes!" Antonio cried out in glee. He picked one up, careful that it wasn't rotten, and took a bite. He nearly moaned at the flavour of the fruit. His foot suddenly bumped against a backpack. Antonio bend down, looking through the contents.

It was like God gave them a helping hand. Bullets. At least 25 boxes of 100 bullets. The Spaniard nearly began crying. This was perfect.

Maybe a bit too perfect, but whatever. He didn't care. ((*tour guide voice* Aaaaand on your left you can see our first 4th wall break…))

Once Lovino had filled his backpack with stuff he needed, he continued looking around for all the stuff he might need too, until he saw the tomatoes as well. "...How the hell these are still alive." he took couple of those and began eating. He had his back turned to Antonio as he ate, smiling a bit as he enjoyed all of it.

It's probably filled with preservatives and stuff. But who cares? It's good!" Antonio smiled. He showed Lovino the bag with bullets. "Look! That _chica_ had a LOT of stuff!" Lovino turned to look into the bag, looking quite amazed seeing all those bullets. "...H-holy fucking shit...how in the hell..." he spoke quietly until taking a huge bite from his tomato. "...Ugh... I was so thirsty..." he opened one water bottle and drank it all.

"It feels so weird to be in this world without people pushing me around and...Ugh...stuff..." he groaned, thinking about how his parents were such assholes and how Josh... Nope! He didn't want to think about that again. Ugh. Stupid bastard.

Antonio chuckled. "Hey, this place seems secure for a least a few days. Maybe we can tell each other about ourselves. You know, to get to know each other better. We might have to stick together after all."

While listening to Antonio, Lovino began thinking about the same thing, but more about being safe in this place with a lot of food. It was secure after all. "...Fine... We can stay but we have to lock the doors and put something in front of those windows dammit... I don't want them to see us wandering here..." he crossed his arms and began looking around for some fabrics to cover the windows with.

"Of course." Antonio began looking for some stuff as well. Finding some t-shirts, he began covering the windows with them. 1 window down, 2 more to go. Lovino pulled out some blankets he found in the unused section and put them onto the windows. "...this should work at least for a while...I don't want to be seen" he crossed his arms and then turned to look back to the food. "...Can we make a fire anyhow...I want some warm food..."

Antonio nodded, looking at the fire alarm for a moment. It was busted, which meant the sprinkler system wouldn't be a bitch. The Spaniard grabbed some magazines, arranged them in a metal fruit basket and lit a match. The paper began smoking a bit, so Antonio put some wooden toys in the fire as well. "There we go~" As Lovino watched the fire going all bright, he sat down to relax at least for a moment. "...I'm so fucking hungry that I could eat a horse..." he spoke with slightly annoyed groan but then wrapped his arms around his body."...Is it starting to get a bit cold outside or something 'cause I'm fucking freezing..."

Antonio chuckled, grabbing a blanket for him and Lovino. He gently put the blanket around Lovino, which for some reason was a stupid Frozen-themed one. But it couldn't be as worse as Antonio's blanket, which had Winnie the Pooh on it. Antonio took out a bag of crisps, opening it and passing some to the Italian.

Lovino pushed some food into his mouth once he had a nice blanket on him. "...This feels kinda nice..." he whispered and leant against the wall which was behind him. "...I never went camping with my parents... or my boyfriend..." he spoke quietly and then bit his lip. Stupid Josh. Stupid parents. "Now I hate them all though..."

"How come?" Antonio asked, who was eating some gummy bears. "Weren't they nice to you?" Lovino sighed at the question. "….I was the one to blame everything on… you know... uh... before this apocalypse started…I was fucking sick and almost died of a fever, but I didn't... and after that my boyfriend… well…he was more like … He treated me like I was his "slave" almost. He turned into a zombie and killed our dog. Mom and dad blamed me for it before they died. I just fucking ran..." he turned to look away. "..they always blamed me.."

Antonio frowned, his own memories triggered by Lovino's story. "..I'm very sorry to hear that. That sounds awful. If it makes you feel any better, people always blame other people for their own stupid problems. That's what happened to me."

Lovino just shrugged a little bit and then turned to look away. "...Whatever... I've gotten used to this already..." he whispered and then pulled the Frozen blanket onto his head. "I don't need anyone in my life anymore, because I'll just make their lives miserable... like always...g-goddammit..." he cursed in the end and bit his lip.

Antonio tilted his head. "Miserable? Why on earth would you make everyone's life miserable? You're a nice guy. Apart from the cursing and being a grump, but that's okay! That's what makes you special." He smiled, patting Lovino's head. "If you made my life miserable, I wouldn't have shot that walker off you, now would I?"

Lovino listened to Antonio for a moment until he let out a small sigh. He blushed a little bit and stood up. "Yeah right..." he walked up to the alcohol aisle, took out some for himself and then walked back to sit down."...It's not cold but at least makes me feel easy" he huffed as he drank out of one of the bottles of booze. Antonio hummed in response. He didn't know if Lovino should drink in this situation. But if it made him feel better... He pulled the blanket closer around him. The blanket and the fire combined made him feel warm for the first time in days.

Lovino continued drinking as he leant against the wall. It just took a few hours before he began slurring quietly and staring at the fire.

"...I hate my fucking hands.."

He cursed and then pushed his bottles away. "...Do they look evil...?" he crawled over to Antonio and offered him his hands. "..These looks disgusting dammit.." ((Ladies and gentlemen, our favourite Lovi, drunk Lovi. XD))

Antonio blinked as Lovino showed him his hands. He gently took them in his own, looking at them. Lovino's hands were soft and slender, though still strong. Antonio smiled, knowing from Lovino's slurring the Italian was drunk as hell. "Your hands are good just the way they are Lovi. They aren't evil, don't worry." Lovino kept looking at his hands quietly as he kept mumbling something about bad hands, but then smiled a little bit at the compliment.

"I knewh it! I'm so gh-hood~"

He let out a small chuckle, then sat down really close to Antonio. "...How abohout...my legs..." he murmured and took off his pants to show his legs. "...Everyone called me slendypants or something.." he slurred. Antonio began to blush from seeing Lovino take his pants off AND suddenly sitting so close to him. "W-Well.. Uhm.. You uhm.. You have nice legs, I-I suppose." He saw goose bumps rise on Lovino's legs from the cold, and the Spaniard looked at him. "A-Aren't you cold like that?"

As Lovino felt the goose bumps rising to his arms too, he let out a small huff. "Look at this blanket...It's...like...I'm Elsa..." He let out a drunken chuckle. "Cold never fucking bothered me anyway~" he sang as he leant against Antonio's shoulder and threw his pants away. "..I'm getting hot..." Antonio nearly burst out laughing at the Elsa comment. "Maybe you should go to sleep Lovino."

"N-Noooo..." Lovino whined and pouted a little bit at him. "...I don't want to.." he huffed quietly until he closed his eyes while still leaning against Antonio's shoulder. "Okay. That's fine." Antonio said with a chuckle. He gently stroked Lovino's hair. Suddenly a quiet snore came from the Italian, making Antonio chuckle again. Lovino had been so tired from running, and the alcohol made him sleepy too. The Spaniard put his blanket around him and Lovino, closing his green eyes as well. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, snuggled up against each other, the fire keeping them warm.


	3. Chapter 3

((Welp! Third chapter already! ))

In the morning Lovino woke up before Antonio, looking a bit shocked as he saw his pants laying on the floor. "g-goddammit...why do I always do this..." he spoke quietly and pulled his pants up quickly. "Ugh my head..." He moved away from Antonio, holding his head in his hands. Maybe there was some asprin laying around..?

Antonio woke up at the loss of warmth. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Morning.." The Spaniard smiled. Yet seeing the Italian holding his head he frowned. "Aye... Hangover?" Lovino turned his eyes on Antonio. "S-si...goddammit why did you let me drink...?" he looked a bit embarrassed at this point. " _Lo siento_. You just seemed.. less stressed. Maybe I should've made you drink some water before going to sleep." Antonio said softly. Lovino just groaned. "...I guess I took my pants off and asked about my legs...?" he murmured. "My ex said a lot about my fucking legs..."

Antonio blushed slightly at the pants question. "Y-Yeah you did. You said people called you.. 'slendytrousers' or something." He suddenly began laughing. "And you called yourself Elsa." Lovino felt stupid as he heard what Antonio said about the night before. "...G-god fucking dammit..." he cursed once again and blushed. "slendytrousers...Si...It was because my legs are fucking slender and I used to wear a lot of black trousers..."

"Well, your legs _are_ slender, but.. That's not bad." Antonio shrugged. "I mean, it's not like your legs are ugly." He blushed slightly once those words left his mouth.

Lovino actually felt quite happy to hear that about his legs. "...Really...?" he stared down at his legs and huffed. "It's just so hard to believe but...t...thanks.." he sighed. "...What about your girlfriend or parents or something...? Are they nice?"

Antonio flinched slightly at the subject of parents. Well.. Parents? His mom was nice on rare occasions, but his father.. No, that monster.. No. They were not nice. "I... I don't know whether they are dead or alive. And frankly, I don't care. A girlfriend I never had, it would only make my life more complicated and hellish then it already was." He subconsciously pulled at his sleeves to cover his wrists and arms better, or rather hide his scars better.

Lovino just huffed as this guy denied about knowing anything about his parents. "Well...I guess we both hated our parents then." He shrugged a little bit and then glares at his arms. "Why...did you even want to save me...I'm just making you slower..." he sat down closer to Antonio, looking down. Antonio shrugged. "I... I don't know. I guess I just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who could help me in this hellhole of a world."

Lovino gave Antonio a small nod slowly, "...Ugh.. I guess I could have just tried more, but...Si..t-thanks..." He bit his lip slightly as he stood up and walked to the window to look outside. Outside looked like shit. Welp, that's the zombie apocalypse for ya.

Lovino shut the "curtain" with a loud huff and walked back to Antonio. "I'm.. leaving tomorrow...I just...I'm not used to be with anyone and. .I.. I'd just in your way..."

"You're not in my way Lovino. Neither are you slowing me down or whatever. Stop saying that." Antonio said a bit sternly. Lovino bit his lip a little bit and hissed. "b-but.." he glared down with a small nervous growl. "...What I mean is that I want to die alone and not think that I have friends who will grief about me or shit. There's nothing good I can do. I will die sooner or later dammit, even if you're here.." he whispered quietly as his fingers poked together. "...It makes me feel fucking weird whenever I'm with a male person.. I already told you that I had a boyfriend, right..?!" Suddenly Antonio stood up, grabbing Lovino by the shoulder, glaring angrily at him.

"Lovino Vargas." The Spaniard snapped, making the poor Italian jump. "STOP putting yourself down like that! I don't know what your parents or your bastard of an ex-boyfriend said, but they are _wrong_. You're NOT useless. So stop f*cking saying you are, okay?!" He was silent for a few seconds. "As for the male thing.. I'm sorry if I make you feel weird. I never meant to do that." His voice was a lot gentler now.

As Antonio snapped at him, Lovino let out a small yelp, then started listening to him. "...I'm always being pessimistic about my life...Better get used to it..." he muttered eventually. He crossed his arms and sat down to bite his lip. "...Antonio...I'm...s-sorry..."

"It's okay Lovino. I understand from experience that being positive is hard when there has been nothing but negativity around you for years. But I can help you with that." He suddenly let out a snort. "Tsk. Look at me, talking like I'm some sort of therapist."

"...You could be...So what you're saying is.. just let go of your past and fall in love with someone..." he blushed lightly at this, then he cursed lightly. "...I mean ugh...just...d-don't let your past come in your way... That's what you mean, right? You should do that."

"Look who's talking~"

"...s-shut up...I'm not this nice to everyone..." Lovino whispered while staring down at the floor. "...We should think when we should leave." He kept his eyes downcast. "Well, let's pack what we need. We can leave after we had some breakfast." Lovino gave Antonio a small nod and began looking for some food around the place which hadn't gone bad, then began eating some canned food.

Antonio found some canned fruit and put it in a larger backpack he found. He also emptied the bullet bag into his large backpack. His shotgun was cleaned and he sharpened his knife on a brick. Once Lovino collected some unused clothes as well and put them in his backpack, he motioned Antonio that it was time to leave. Antonio nodded. "Alright."

Lovino took as quiet steps as he could manage while heading out the door, soon startling. "...U-uh.. maybe you should keep walking in front of me...okay...? Y-You're better a-at shooting I b-believe.." he rubbed the back of his head while holding his gun. "..." Yes, he actually admitted it, even though he hated to admit he was weaker.

Antonio gave a soft chuckle. "Okay." He began walking in front of Lovino. Lovino walked behind this Spaniard while giving out a small sigh. He let out a loud groan as he felt his face slamming into the other's back. "Ugh!" he cursed quietly. "Why the fuck did you stop dammit...?"

"Hush..!" Antonio whispered. He slowly pointed at a tall male walker further away, who was walking around, stopping them from walking any further without being spotted. A few other zombies, maybe 4 or 5, were eating away at a dead person, who was laying on the ground. If they shot at the tall walker, the others would hear it and attack.

Lovino stopped speaking once Antonio ordered him to be quiet, "...holy fuck", he cursed quietly until letting out a small gulp. He took a couple steps backwards, managing to kick a can pretty loud. Aaaaaand of course all of the zombies turned their heads towards the crates they were standing behind.

Antonio paled when Lovino accidently kicked a can and all the zombies looked at them. " _Mierda_.." He cursed. The tallest walker growled, running towards them. Antonio quickly shot him, but there were 4 other walkers that were advancing on them. "LOVINO RUN!" Antonio called, aiming his shotgun at the other walkers. Suddenly the most slender looking one of the walkers managed to knock the gun out of the Spaniard's arms, jumping on top of him. He tried to shove the zombie off, but the walker pinned his wrists down onto the pavement. Antonio paled even more looking at the freckled face of his certain death. The walker must've once been a young male, a college student maybe. His choppy strawberry-blonde hair was tangled, his baby-blue eyes glaring at him from under huge eyebrows. Antonio could faintly make out a name tag on the walker's shirt. "Oliver Kirkland" it said.

As Lovino ran as fast as he could, he could hear Antonio being tackled onto the ground with loud thud. It made him look back or course. "...Antonio!" Lovino screamed his name as he loaded the gun and came back. "HEY! I'm here too asshole!" he yelled at the zombie, loud and clear, making it look at him. Once it had moved its head a bit away from Antonio's, Lovino put his gun fast to its head and shot this male's brains out. "G-get up dammit!" he yelled at the Spaniard, trying to load his gun in shock, his hands trembling once seeing the other walkers were still approaching them.

Antonio quickly got up, his eyes wide. He quickly got his shotgun and made a run for it together with Lovino. Lovino was panting hard as he tried his best to keep his legs moving. "...Why can't they just fucking stop!" he groaned and then screamed as one of the zombies caught his leg. "Ghah!" he tried his best to kick it away, the other zombies approaching him couple meters close while others approached Antonio, trying to take a grip from his wrists.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Antonio shot the zombie in the neck, making it flail backwards, away from Lovino. "G-Grazie." Lovino muttered, before they both ran again. Once Lovino and Antonio managed to kill all of those zombies, the two kept running. "...Do we really have to continue running..?" Lovino asked while panting heavily.

"Si. Other walkers might've heard the gunshots, so they will come towards that." Antonio's clothing was covered with blood, mostly from the walkers they killed. Lovino was no different. Lovino's voice hitched as he continued on running. It took some hours to get out of the town, then it began looking more like long asphalt roads and after couple hours more, they were in the countryside.

"...ugh...Antonio...I can't walk anymore.." The Italian sat down onto his knees, panting. Antonio glanced at Lovino and looked around him for a place where they might be able to rest. Seeing an abandoned shack in the distance, he smiled. "Hey, we can stay there. Come on, it's just a bit longer." Seeing Lovino really couldn't walk another inch, Antonio put his backpack on the wrong way, so the bag part was on his stomach, and hauled Lovino on his back, giving him a piggyback ride. He began walking towards the shack, Lovino holding on tightly to refrain from falling off the Spaniard's back.

As Antonio pointed out towards this certain shack, Lovino gave it just a quiet stare until turning his eyes on the ground. "..." His legs trembled from walking and running. It didn't take long for Antonio to start giving him a piggyback ride, which made Lovino quite nervous. "...G-goddammit...I...I could have walked by myself..."

"No. You couldn't had walked by yourself. I saw that your legs hurt, so.. Just be thankful that I'm nice enough to give you a piggyback ride." They got to the shack, and Antonio put Lovino down. Carefully, in case of zombies, Antonio went inside, gun at the ready. After a few minutes, Lovino could hear Antonio call; "All clear Lovino." Lovino just rolled his eyes and walked slowly into the shack. "...It's going to be cold again tonight... I wish I could take a fucking bath.." he murmured.

"That would be nice, yeah. Ugh.. I look like I went rolling in rotten meat." Antonio groaned, looking at his clothing. Lovino took his shirt off and threw it away. "Here...I took some shirts from that store because they're light...just wash that dirty one." he mumbled while throwing Antonio a big shirt.

"Thanks." Antonio said, catching the shirt. He put his stuff down on the floor, walking over to a corner to change in peace. Yet suddenly the floor cracked underneath him, making him drop down into the basement. He yelped slightly, then suddenly there was a loud crash and he was quiet. Something else was shuffling around in the basement. A very skinny looking walker, who slowly waddled towards the now unconscious Spaniard. It sniffed, growling softly, just inches away from Antonio. Then it just turned around and waddled off back into the darkness of the basement.

As Lovino changed to his shirt, he tried to keep his chest away from this Spaniard. "...Maybe we should-" Suddenly he heard the loud crash, looking around for a moment until he noticed Antonio laying in the basement, not noticing the zombie, which was already walking away. "H-hey! Antonio!" Lovino looked around and took some rope to tie it to something stern and then began to slide it down. "...Hey...Antonio...Wake up!" He slapped Antonio's cheek a couple times, though not too hard.

 _Growl.._

The walker turned around again, sniffing the air. It got really close to Lovino, sniffing, breathing on his neck. But suddenly it turned around again. The smell of walker blood had masked their living scent, so the zombie thought Lovino and Antonio were kin. Lovino just had to stay quiet.

Antonio's head was bleeding slightly, the Spaniard breathing softly. The stairs to upstairs weren't that far.

Lovino stared in shock, frozen, listening to the zombie as it began getting closer to him, breathing down his neck. Once he thought it was his time to go, the zombie just turned around and began walking away. "..." Lovino trembled and in the end he began to act. He pulled Antonio towards the stairs as fast as he could, but quietly. It made him really worried as Antonio had gotten a pretty heavy wound.

He finally managed to pull Antonio up the stairs, without the zombie noticing. When they got upstairs, Antonio groaned slightly, not waking up yet. Lovino placed this Spaniard onto some old bed, of course checking if it was okay to sleep on first, before starting to treat his wound with some med kit. "...Fucking asshole, try to keep your eyes open to see where you walk.." he hissed, even though Antonio might not hear him. The Spaniard stayed unconscious. Once Lovino was done treating his wound, Antonio went from being unconscious to just softly sleeping.

Lovino stayed next to Antonio the whole time. He had given him his own blanket too as the Spaniard's temperature had gotten so low all of a sudden. "...hey, don't die now dammit.." he whispered, biting his lip. Though he hated to admit it, Antonio was actually the first person in a long time that he could feel.. safe around. Okay, maybe his brother had been a nice person to be around too, but… Feliciano had always gotten more love and praise then Lovino.

The Italian huffed at the memory of his brother. They hadn't really parted at the best of terms. He had been yelling pretty loudly, mostly because perfect little Feli had tried to cheer him up. Lovino had been so frustrated, that he had hit his brother. Feliciano, scared out of his mind, had ran away. That was the last time he had seen him. How long had it been now? A month? Yeah.. A week after Feliciano had ran, this zombie apocalypse started.

Lovino sighed, laying his head on the pillow next to Antonio's head. He wondered if Feli was okay. Was he dead? Bitten? A walker? Or maybe he was with that stupid potato bastard he had told Lovino about once. Lutz? Lars? He didn't even bother to remember anything about that stupid wurst eater. Lovino closed his eyes, still holding on to Antonio's hand. T-To know if he still had a pulse d-damn it! Not because he wanted comfort. Whatever gave you that idea? Lovino just sighed, dozing off.

After maybe half an hour, the Spaniard shot up in bed, panting heavily. He was shivering, hugging his knees like he was terrified. His eyes were wide, staring off into space as he softly, but frightened, spoke Spanish words and curses under his breath. On closer inspection, one would see tears streaming over the Spaniard's face.

When Antonio shot up, Lovino startled awake. "...Hey, hey! Keep quiet or the zombies might hear you downstairs..." he hissed at him and took hold of Antonio's shoulder. "W-What's wrong damn it?" he frowned as he saw the tears.

Antonio's breath hitched in fear as Lovino grabbed his shoulder, and he tried to pull himself loose. "Let go of me!" He shoved Lovino away, staring at him with bloodshot eyes filled with fear. It was like he didn't recognize him. Or maybe he was still delusional from his obvious nightmare.

Lovino let out a small yelp once Antonio pushed him away pretty hard. He landed onto his butt and groaned. "...Antonio!" He frowned and bit his lip as he nearly attacked to hug him. "I'm really fucking here so stop pushing me." he tried to act calm and comforting while rubbing Toni's back to calm him down. Heh, this was different. Most of the time people comforted him after a nightmare. Oh wait. No they didn't.

Antonio tried to move away from the hug, but Lovino had a strong grip on him, making it unable for him to fight back. He just made himself go limp, sobbing quietly in Lovino's shoulder. " _Por favore_..." He sobbed quietly. " _Por favore.. Lo siento..._ "

Lovino frowned slightly. What was he apologizing for? Pushing him? Lovino let out a small sigh. "...Shut up asshole and try to sleep or something..." he tried to push him down to go back to sleep. "I have to go get some wood outside 'cause there's barely anything to burn in here.." He pointed at Antonio. "Stay." he said sternly while walking outside fast with a gun in his hand.

As Lovino walked outside he took small glares around the place, noticing a small gather place where you could store logs. "...Bingo..." he began gathering a lot of them so the place would keep warm longer.

As Lovino pushed him back on the bed, Antonio laid back down, still shivering in fear. He just stared as Lovino walked out. While the boy was out, the Spaniard calmed down a bit, blinking. Knowing he pushed Lovino, he cursed slightly under his breath. "Damn it.." He clenched his fists around his lower arms, flinching as his old bruises began hurting. Truth be told, he didn't mean to hurt the Italian. He was just having a nightmare about his parents. No, not about his parents. Those monsters who hit him, abused him, made his life a living hell.. Those people weren't worth it to be called his parents.

"Stupid nightmare.."

Once Lovino had filled some kind of old sack with a lot of logs, he began pulling them towards the shack in which they were hiding. It took some minutes from Lovino but soon he was there with Antonio. "I'm back..." he murmured. Somehow Lovino crafted a nice fireplace and put the logs on it. He opened the window just a bit and taped most of the small hole closed because he didn't want the cold air to come inside too much.

Antonio was just lying on the bed, giving Lovino only a hum in response to him saying he was back. He felt a bit guilty for hurting the Italian. Although Toni hated to admit it, he still had PTSD. And that in combination with the damn apocalypse, made him have nightmares, like the one from earlier, on a regular base. Feeling warmth fill the shack, he smiled slightly, before dropping the smile again.

Once it began getting warmer, Lovino sat a bit farther from the fire. "...I didn't get hurt so don't apologize...a lot worse is going on outside at the moment..." Lovino said as he stared into the fire. "...I've fallen on my butt more than anyone in the end..." he chuckled lightly.

"Well, I'm still gonna say it. I'm sorry. I wasn't.. really myself." Antonio muttered. He felt at his head, feeling the bandages. Antonio quickly understood what happened when he had dropped through the floor. "Ow.." He groaned as a headache hit him like a truck. Lovino stepped next to Antonio as soon as his head began hurting. "Here... take this fucking painkiller.. I couldn't give it to you earlier.." He looked down with a small frown as he handed him a pill from the med kit. "...Just stop thinking about the past dammit...y-you still have me here" he grumbled nervously.

"Tsk. Easier said than done." Antonio mumbled, taking the painkiller. "Thank you by the way.. For saving my ass with those walkers.. And for helping me out of the basement.." He closed his eyes for a second, waiting for the medication to start working.

Lovino waved the thanks away. "Don't mention it. Oh, before I forget…" he pointed down. "Just to let you know.. there's zombies or at least _a_ zombie down there...It just didn't do anything to me...it just smelled me and left...I guess I smell too dead...ish.." He rolled his eyes. "...I'm going to sleep for a moment, can you watch the fire?" He laid in front of the fire, using his jacket as a pillow while rolling into a ball on his side to keep warm.

"S-Sure." Antonio had paled a bit hearing there was a zombie right under him. But it made him think too. The zombie didn't do anything to them because they smelled.. Well, they smelled dead. That was a vital fact. They could use it to survive going through large hordes if needed. Antonio just watched the fire, the painkiller already doing its job at helping with his headache. Lovino stared at the fire for a moment until he shut his eyes slowly, but not before looking at Antonio for a moment. "...They won't get here. I blocked the way dammit.." he whispered and then tried to fall asleep.

As Lovino slept, he felt damn cold again. He tried to get a bit closer to the fire, clacking his teeth together a bit. Winter was coming and it wasn't nice at all. Antonio gave a soft smile seeing Lovino shaking and shivering. He stood up from the bed, waiting for a moment as the movement made him dizzy. Once the world stopped spinning, Antonio went and grabbed a blanket from his backpack. Carefully, not to wake the grumpy male, he laid the blanket over him. Then he went back to the bed like he hadn't moved at all, staring at the fire.

Lovino felt a bit better once Antonio had placed the blanket over his body. His body seemed to get a bit more warm and comfy even though the floor was quite hard. "...nhm.." he tried to get the jacket better under his head in his sleep. "...Shut up..." he groaned in his sleep and then sighed.

"I will." Antonio said in a soft voice, a faint smile on his face. He knew sleep-talkers could say weird things, and agreeing with what they say was better than laughing. Lovino wouldn't remember it anyway. Antonio sighed softly, a shiver going down his spine as he heard the walker downstairs knock into something. He decided to stay awake until Lovino woke up, but his eyelids had other plans. Soon enough, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

After few hours Lovino finally opened his eyes, giving a small stare to the fire which wasn't there. Lovino let out a small sneeze as his blanket had fallen off of him. "...What the..." he turned to look at Antonio. Oh fucking hell.. The bastard fell asleep. "Antonio, god fucking dammit!" He let out an annoyed groan as he got up and took one log from the sack, suddenly managing to drop the whole sack as the floor gave out. Luckily Lovino managed to jump out of danger's way. Maybe he put the sack too close to the old hole. "...F-fucking hell.." As Lovino looked down, he didn't see anyone, which made him immediately move towards the basement to get the logs. As soon as he got down, he began collecting the logs.

Antonio snapped awake, rubbing his eyes. Seeing he let the fire die out, he cursed at himself for being such an idiot. He looked around, his heartbeat increasing seeing Lovino nowhere. "Lovino?" He called, a bit worried. Lovino looked up hearing Antonio yelling at him. "Be quiet asshole.." he grumbled up at him, hoping that he heard him. "I'm just collecting the logs which I dropped." he murmured quietly, pushing one log after another into the sack. "...Ugh, it's getting heavy.."

"O-Okay.." Antonio said, less loudly this time. The walker in the basement looked at Lovino, almost curious. Its darkened eyes glanced at Lovino from the darkness. The scent was confusing it, was the man alive or dead? He was surely talkative for a dead man if he was a walker. The zombie tilted its head, wheezing very softly. It hadn't eaten in days, it needed food. The walker had already turned into a skeleton with skin thanks to the lack of food. It wanted food so badly... Taking a bite out of a brother wouldn't be that bad, now would it?

Lovino stared around the basement, trying to make sure that the zombie wasn't close. Not seeing the walker he sighed in relief. "...I guess it's still eating something or thinking that I'm something else..." He murmured under his breath as he began pulling the logs towards the door, "...why does these feel just fucking heavier.. I guess I took more than I should have.." Lovino cursed under his breath.

The zombie came closer and reached a skinny hand towards Lovino. It was so hungry.. One little bite out of a brother.. He had enough meat for himself, and walkers don't need all of their flesh to survive. Except for the brain, that was important. His brother wouldn't mind, right? The walker shook a bit of auburn brown hair out of his face, his dead honey eyes staring at the Italian. There was a feeling in the walker's chest. Happiness? Relief? He wanted to say a word, one which was stuck in his throat for days..

"Fra...tel..lo.."


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino glanced slowly around the place as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His eyes stared quietly into the darkness until he saw a figure walking towards him, calling his name. "..." His eyes shot wide open in fear once seeing the face coming into the light.

Short auburn hair, with a long curl coming from the left side. Honey eyes that seemed to have a grey filter over them. Fair, but bruised and bloodied skin. He might've looked like shit, but there was no way Lovino couldn't recognize..

"...F-F-Feli...ciano.." Lovino's voice trembled as he tripped over some stuff and soon just stared up into his brother's dead eyes. "...Fr-Fratellino..." His legs were numb from shock, his body trembled while tears rolled down his cheeks. Holy shit. Feli.. Feli was a walker..

The younger sibling reached out again, but tripped over his own feet due to being so weak. He was laying on the ground like a child who couldn't walk. Groaning and wheezing sadly, he reached out to his brother with one boney hand. "Hun...gry.." He wheezed.

As Feliciano reached his hand towards him, Lovino felt his heart break. "...Goddammit...why did you run away you stupid idiota… I-I know I'm mean sometimes, but you shouldn't have taken me seriously.." he teared up more and moved a bit farther away from the walker, not being able to look away or move.

Feliciano wheezed, almost like he wanted to sob. He didn't remember much from his life before becoming a zombie. Only someone shouting at him, someone holding him tightly as the world became a blur and his body became cold.

" _Fratello! Come back, please!"_

 _"_ _Feli! Feli, hold on! You can't die on me now!"_

As he heard those sentences in his head, he suddenly remembered his brother's face, how his parents were assholes to him.. How he disliked Lovino's boyfriend. The boy groaned softly, trying to get up again. Only to fail, his arms were just too weak. He wanted to hug his brother, but his new insticts said otherwise. He was hungry, but had to fight that.

"Lo... Lovi..no.." He wheezed. "M-Mi.. dis..piace..."

Lovino loved his brother very much, and of course he couldn't be angry at him anymore now. He just felt pity and sadness towards the younger man, especially when Feliciano apologized to him. "...G-Goddammit Feli.. I have no food for you and… Antonio would kill you if he saw you.." He suddenly felt a bit weak, knowing he couldn't kill a walker just because he was his brother. "...Did you ever find that potato eater...? I know you liked him.." he whispered, feeling a bit weird about talking to a zombie.

Feliciano tilted his head slightly. "L-Luddy...?" He wheezed, then his face became sad as he remembered the blue eyes and blonde hair that belonged to that name. The sadness in those eyes when he last saw them.

 _"I'm sorry Feli.. I.. I can't live without you. And now that you're dead.. I don't want to live."_

He had walked off, leaving Feli alone. The Italian had heard a gunshot from outside, and the blue eyes had never returned.

"D... D-Dead.." Feliciano muttered.

Something squeaked in the basement, making Feliciano look at it. It was just a rat, not a very big one. The younger Italian began wheezing longingly, then a small smile tugged at his dead lips. With all of his energy, he jumped on top of the rodent, grabbing it. The animal squeaked, trying to get loose, but went limp as Feli bit into its head. The boy quickly ate the rat, so his hunger instinct would stop. For now at least.

Lovino turned his head away as Feliciano ate the rat. He noticed how badly Feli tried to keep his mind clear. "I'm sorry about him… but how can you do that...? You know.. The thing where you know who you're talking to and you're not trying to eat me...?" he murmured.

Feliciano shakily wiped his mouth and smiled at his brother. "You... s-smell.. d-d-dead f-fratello... Helps.. a.. lot.." He said in a strained voice, like his vocal cords were rusted. "S-Still... h-hard though... Still.. hungry.." He said right after that. Lovino nodded slowly. "I...Noticed..." he whispered softly, staring at his brother. Holy crap.. He didn't know what to feel right now. Relief? Happiness? Fear?

Meanwhile, Antonio was getting a bit paranoid. What was taking Lovino so long? "Lovino?" He called out. "Are you.. okay down there?" Feliciano froze hearing Antonio, his head twitching a bit. His fists were clenched tightly, trying to hold himself back.

Lovino turned his head up once he heard Antonio. "I'm fine... Just trying to find every log here...stay there asshole!" He yelled up at him and then turned to Feli. "..I.. I can't kill you Feliciano..." He turned to look down, pulling up some logs.

Antonio, ignoring Lovino's words, had walked over to the hole, looking down. "Lovino? Who are you talking to-" His face paled extremely seeing Feliciano sitting on the ground near Lovino. Feliciano looked straight at Antonio, unblinking. He was scared. Scared he might wanna jump up and try to get to the Spaniard. Scared to hurt his older brother in the process.

As Antonio looked down, Lovino gave him a small shocked look. "...I-I told you to stay there dammit!" he yelled at him and then gently grabbed Feli by his shoulder. "Feli.. it's okay… I.. He's nice, but scared dammit...j-just like I am.."

"Lovino?! What the hell are you doing?! Get away from that thing!" Antonio called, obvious fear on his face. Feliciano shivered, his bottom lip twitching. A thing. Antonio had called him a thing. He knew the Spaniard was scared of people like him, but.. it still hurt. He wanted to cry, like he always did in these kinds of situations. But he couldn't. Feliciano wanted to hug his brother, just so he could get comfort. But if he smelled a living person from so close, he might not be able to control himself. He would never be able to forgive himself if he gave his brother the same fate as him. So instead, he gave Antonio a small wave and a smile. "C-Ciao."

" _¿Q-Qué carajo?_ " Antonio whispered, eyes wide in confusion. Lovino stared at his brother with tears in his eyes and just groaned as he wrapped his arms around Feliciano. "I-I'm sorry Feli, I'm so fucking sorry!" He trembled in shock as he wasn't sure if he should do this or not. "I'm.. I'm a bad fratello..."

"Lovino, don't!" But it was too late. Lovino had already hugged Feliciano. Feli froze, the smell of his living brother hitting his nose. The virus in his brain began yelling at him. Food. Eat. Kill. Survive. But Feliciano didn't want to. Not his own brother. He had to fight it. Trying to hold back the urge, he bit his lip. "N-No..." He whimpered.

Lovino just nodded. "S-Si! I am a fucking asshole and I can't even take good care of my own important brother!" he spoke in Italian fast while continuing to hug Feli. He was just so fucking scared to move from that position.

The new instinct in Feliciano's brain kept nagging him, telling him to kill, to eat. "N-No.." He whimpered again. "No.. No.. NO!" He pulled himself loose, trying to keep away from his brother. He didn't want to kill anymore. A growl escaped his throat. It was getting so freaking hard to hold himself back. He began hitting himself on the sides of his head. "S-Stop!" he screeched in Italian. "I... I don't.. I don't w-wanna!"

As Feli pulled away from Lovino, the older Italian fell onto his knees and stared at his brother. He bit his lip as he wasn't sure what to do at this point. "..." He just tried to stand up and get his body moving. Antonio stared at the scene with wide eyes. Why didn't Feliciano try and eat Lovino when he had the chance? More importantly, why was said zombie hitting himself? It didn't make any sense. "L-Lovino? Are you alright?" he asked softly, going down into the basement.

Lovino turned his head slowly towards Antonio, giving him a sad stare. "..." He tried to stand up while crying a little bit. "A-Antonio..." he trembled and held up his arms towards the Spaniard like a child. Antonio reached out, pulling him up. He held the Italian for a moment, hugging him. "He's your brother.. Isn't he?" Antonio asked softly after a while.

As Antonio pulled him into a hug, Lovino nodded slowly at the question. "...S-Si..he is..." He pushed his face against Toni's chest and tried to calm down. "I'm so, _so_ sorry Lovino.." Antonio murmered. Feliciano had rolled up in a ball, whimpering softly. Maybe he could catch another rat, just to satisfy his instinct. Lovino just leant against Antonio as he hugged him. "...I...I.. I don't want to kill my brother..." he looked up to stare into his green eyes and he shivered. "...I don't want to do it.."

"I.. I understand that, but.. What if he attacks you? Or me? He's still a walker. We have to take him out before one of us gets eaten. Or worse, bitten. I will have the same problem if you would get bitten Lovino. I.. I don't want to be the one who shoots you. And I think you would have the same mentality if I got bitten."

Feliciano looked up at them, his whole body trembling. He didn't want to die. But he didn't want to hurt anybody either. "...M-maybe there's a cure? I'm sure that not everyone's dead now..." Lovino muttered, then bit his lip and shivered. "...I need my fucking brother...he hasn't done anything wrong d-dammit..."

"I admire your determination Lovino, but.. I don't think there is." Feliciano suddenly teared up at Antonio's words. He sobbed, then looked at the tears, confused. Were his body functions returning? Lovino whimpered quietly as he leant against Antonio's chest. "...G-god fucking dammit...!" he hissed, turning to look at Feliciano quietly. "...I-I don't want to believe that.."

Antonio just held Lovino. "I'm sorry.. Unless some miracle happens, we have to take him out." Feliciano's head snapped up at those words. "N-No.. P-Please.. No.." Tears streamed over his face. Wait.. Tears? Were zombies even able to cry?

Lovino frowned as he saw Feliciano's tears. He pulled himself away from Antonio, looking closer. That were tears alright.. And was that blood on his knuckles? Was.. Was his head bleeding from when he was hitting himself?

"...Antonio, can zombies cry… or bleed..?"

"E-Eh..?" Antonio blurted out, confused as heck. Feliciano looked at his tear stained hands, along with the blood that covered his knuckles. "F-Fratello?" he asked softly. "W-What's... What's going on?"

Lovino bit his lip and took a knife. He quickly made a cut to his arm, pushing the wound very close to Felicano. "Fresh meat, Feli..!" He yelled at him, going really close while his heart bumped like hell. He was desperatly hoping he was right.

"What the hell are you doing Lovino?!" Antonio called out, moving over to grab Lovino's arm. But he froze as Feliciano yelped, backing up in fear. "L-Lovino! W-Why would y-you do t-that? Y-You h-h-hurt yourself!" The younger Italian stared at Lovino wide-eyed, his honey eyes darting from the cut on his brother's arm back to the older Italian's face. Honey eyes. Not the grey filter. Honey. Lovino got a little closer. Feli backed up more. This could only mean one thing..

"...He's back alive… He's fucking alive!" Lovino yelled at Antonio, smiling brightly as he yelled that. He rushed over to Feliciano, grabbing him into a tight hug. "I can see the life returning to your fucking eyes already...!" He pushed his face into Feli's neck and began crying quietly. Feliciano froze, waiting for the instinct to start bugging him again. But it was quiet. He gave a loud sob, hugging his brother back. It was like a wave went over his body, giving him the normal human warmth back. "Fra.. Fratelloooooo.." He wailed, feeling so relieved and happy.

Antonio backed up, falling on his butt thanks to be so confused. "W-Wha.. What just... How did he... _Dios mios_..."

Lovino just hoped that this would be permanent. He wished that this was not just a stupid dream and that once he woke up, he wouldn't be alone again. He was just so fucking scared to lose everything around him. "...I'm fucking glad you're okay Feli... so fucking glad..." he whispered and then rubbed his tears away. "A-And I just didn't cry dammit... I got something in my eye...s-so shut up..."

Feliciano laughed. "Veh~ Of course fratello." Antonio was still sitting on the floor, confused as hell. Soon Lovino turned to Antonio and crossed his arms. "No cure?" he grinned smugly while taking his brother's hand. "...Let's go upstairs...you must be hungry..." he murmured quietly.

"I.. I don't understand.. How did he.." Antonio mumbled. Feliciano walked upstairs with his brother, his stomach growling at the mention of him being hungry. The sound scared him a bit, it had been a while since he heard it. Antonio walked close behind them, looking at Feliciano with interest. How had he been cured?

Lovino put another log on the fire, then took out an old pan and some water from a barrel outside. He held the pan above the fire and turned to look at Feliciano. "Could you get the pasta from my backpack...?" He asking, smiling at his brother a little bit.

"Sure!" Feliciano walked to Lovino's backpack, trying to open it. His fingers were still a bit stiff, making it hard to open the zipper. He glared at his own fingers for a second. "Stupid hands. You're being evil." Antonio chuckled slightly at this, remembering Lovino's slurs from the other night. He walked over to the Italian, who backed up a bit. Antonio gave the boy a smile, helping him open the backpack. "There you go."

"T-Thank you.." Feli muttered, taking out the pasta and bringing it to his brother. Lovino took the pasta from his brother once he was close enough. Soon enough the water boiled. "...I'll hold the pot. Antonio? You make sure that it won't get stuck to each other.." He threw the package of pasta to Antonio. "...Fuck this pot is getting hot..." The Italian grumbled.

"Be careful Lovino." Antonio said, catching the pasta. He carefully put the uncooked pasta in the pot, watching the water sizzle and bubble. Feliciano just looked at the two, a small smile on his face. Lovino huffed at the Spaniard, sticking out his tongue. "...I'm a professional dammit." Of course, that was all lies, but he just liked to argue a bit. "...Use something to stir it."

Antonio grabbed the spork from his backpack and carefully stirred the pasta with it. Feliciano just sat on the ground behind them, watching them interact. There was a smile on his face. Was he the only one seeing the spark? Of course he knew his brother could be stubborn and tsundere as hell, so Lovino might not wanna admit it.

And of course Antonio was a bit oblivious himself, so he might not even SEE it.

Lovino turned to look at Feliciano after a while. "...What...? That fucking smile always means something dammit...". He had a small blush on his cheeks. "Nooooooothing~" Feliciano said in a sing-song voice, still smiling like he knew a secret. Lovino rolled his eyes slowly after hearing what Feliciano said. "...Dammit with you..", he whispered and smiled quitely. Lovino looked at Antonio. "...Don't stop stirring for too long.." he grumbled.

Antonio nodded, and kept stirring the pasta, oblivious to the younger Italian's smile. After a while Lovino nodded. "...I think it's okay for now..." He pulled the pot off the fire and poured the water into some empty bottles. Hey, you gotta preserve water these days. "...damn it's been a long time.." Lovino took out three plates from a cubboard and gave everyone a small amount of pasta, then put some cold sauce from a jar out of the store onto the noodles. "..Sorry, pasta would get cold if I started warming this up.."

Feliciano began eating the pasta, smiling at the taste. "I've missed this..." He whispered, extremely happy. Antonio chuckled, taking a few bites. "It's okay Lovi. It's good like this." Feliciano giggled softly at the nickname the Spaniard gave his brother.

As Lovino turned his eyes on the chuckling Feliciano, he gave him a warning grunt. "...what...?" he bit his lip nervously and then startled as Antonio called him "Lovi". It wasn't like he disliked it, but.. It made him feel.. weird. "Asshole, I didn't give you any permission to call me that... it's Lovino" he puffed his cheeks out and pushed some pasta into his mouth.

"Sorry." Antonio quickly said, focusing on his meal. Feliciano continued eating as well, a knowing smile still on his face. The colour in his face was returning a bit now that he had eaten some (normal) food. Once Lovino finished with his meal, he washed up his plate in the water and put it out to dry. "...We should move on tomorrow I guess..find a house or something? Maybe like at the countryside, it could be safer maybe...?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Antonio said. "Like a farm or something?" Lovino nodded. "Something like that, so we can build a fence or something.. I guess..I just..if there's still people out there, wouldn't they find us sooner or later..?" He frowned lightly as he stared outside. "It's so fucking hard..goddammit." He rubbed the back of his head as he felt nervous about this thing. "But we can try.."

"Well, then. First thing in the morning, we'll go look for a farm or anything like that. And Feliciano needs some sort of weapon too. Heh, that was weird to say about someone who was a zombie an hour ago." Feliciano chuckled slightly at Antonio. Lovino gave both men a small huff as he turned to lay down onto the floor after he had poked the fire a bit "..." He just stared into the fire and sighed. "I will look after the fire for a few hours, then it's Antonio's turn. Feliciano can sleep the whole night." he pointed at Feliciano.

"Grazie fratello." Feliciano said, laying down. He closed his eyes. Antonio gave a nod, moving over to give Feliciano a blanket and something to put his head on. After that he layed down too. Lovino sat up. He didn't want to fall asleep at times like this. He pushed some new logs into the fire and let it warm up the place evenly.

"...Mmh..."

Lovino stared at Feliciano for awhile with a small smile. He was feeling much more relaxed now. Feliciano's breathing was even, echoing through the shack almost. Antonio was sleeping soundly as well, mumbling softly in his sleep. Lovino let out a small sigh as he watched these two quietly, staring at the fire soon. He bit his lip a little bit until he pulled his jacket closer around him. "..."

Wow. This was actually the first time in days that he could.. sit and think. Most of the time he was busy running, hiding or just waiting for zombies to go away so he could run again. Now he could sort his thoughts out. These days had sure been hectic.. At least he wasn't alone anymore. Lovino glanced at Antonio again.

….why did the Spaniard suddenly look so.. handsome in the dim light? Those dark-brown curls were greasy from not being washed in a while, but it still looked… soft. That tanned skin almost seemed to glow. His lips were slightly parted, soft mutters of Spanish words escaping once in a while.

Lovino blushed slightly once he realized he was following the gentle curves of Antonio's face, enjoying the view. He shook his strange feelings away with a violent shake of his head.

'No. No, bad. Not now. I just got out of a relationship, damn it.' Lovino scolded himself. But still… He couldn't help but look at Antonio again. Why did he look some handsome all of a sudden? Wait, he didn't think that idiot was actually HANDSOME, right? Okay, Lovino couldn't deny he had a thing for Latin men. Especially Spanish men. Their accents were hot. N-Not that he thought Antonio was hot, d-damn it! He was..

Damn it.

Who was he kidding.. He thought Antonio was actually pretty good-looking. Or maybe it was just the fact that he didn't push him away when the Italian told him about his past that he felt more attracted to him. Meh.

"...hng.."

Antonio turned to his side in his sleep, the blanket slightly slipping off. Lovino frowned, but didn't move. Yet. He was still admiring the form of the man's face. How soft his hair looked. How sweet he looked while sleeping- Uh… How.. How stupid and goofy he looked. Yeah, that's it.

"...hmm..ngh.."

The Spaniard looked cold. Lovino slowly crawled over to him, fixing the blanket. Antonio sighed softly in content. Lovino stared as the uncomfortable expression melted into a blissful smile, making the Italian blush and smile slightly. He looked at the sleeping man for a while, then slowly lifted a hand to gently stroke Antonio's hair.

Soft. Like he thought it would be. Lovino smiled a bit more, softly running his fingers through the other's brown curls, twirling them around his finger. He would've kept doing this forever if Antonio didn't grunt softly in his sleep. Lovino quickly moved away from him.

'What the hell am I doing?'

Lovino shook his head again and he stared at the fire.

'What the fuck am I doing?!'

Lovino hid his face in his hands. Stupid feelings. He wasn't.. He wasn't falling for the Spaniard, right? He.. He was just desperate to have someone close. Y-Yeah. Yeah, that was it. Someone who could watch his back, help him gather supplies, keep him warm at night, listen to him, comfort him, kiss hi-

'NO! STUPID FEELINGS! UGH!' Lovino screamed mentally. He crossed his arms and looked at the fire, trying to push the feelings away.

Time flew by pretty fast and soon it was Antonio's turn to keep watch. Lovino crawled close to Antonio, hesitantly bumping his arm a little bit. "Oi...wake up..."

"Huh...?" Antonio said, groggy. "Oh.. My turn to..*yaaaawn* watch the fire..?" He sat up, rubbing his green eyes. His hair was messed up from sleeping, making him look.. Kinda cute, actually.

Shit.

Lovino just huffed at him and combed the Spaniard's hair quickly with his fingers. Then he froze, realizing what he did. "...S-si..just..si.." He turned to look back at the fire and laid onto the ground.

Oh god...

Lovino used his jacket as his pillow and shut his eyes slowly. He tried to fall asleep, which he soon did.

Antonio had looked a bit confused as Lovino fixed his bed hair. He blushed slightly once the Italian had gone to sleep, and looked at the fire. Biting his lip, he dragged a hand down his face. "Get it together idiot.." He mentally told himself.

After about an hour, Lovino began crawling in his sleep towards Antonio. He felt some warmth very close to him, and since it was still cold, he subconciously moved towards it. Lovino placed his head onto the other's lap once reaching his legs. "...hhrrm.." he grumbled in his sleep and then smiled, trying to pull some of the blanket onto his body.

Antonio's face heated up when Lovino put his head on his lap. He coughed awkwardly, looking back at the fire, his face still red. Feliciano slowly opened his eyes at the sound, and grinned at the sight of his brother nuzzling up against the Spaniard like that. "Knew iiiiit~" he whispered to himself in his sing-song voice, before closing his eyes again.

Lovino felt nice and warm, who wouldn't stay in such a comfy place like this when you could finally just lay innocently like this? Of course Lovino didn't know what he was doing, but he continued sleeping on the Spaniard's lap for a good while. He was sleeptalking a couple times, but they were mostly words like "Basardo" and "Asshole".

Antonio frowned each time Lovino cursed in his sleep. "I really hope you aren't talking about me Lovino. That would be rude." He whispered softly, poking the fire with a stick. Lovino sighed in his sleep and then wrapped his arms around Antonio's waist. The Italian buried his face against the other's chest, almost sitting but still sleeping.

Antonio let out a choked gasp when the Italian wrapped his arms around his waist, his face increasing in redness. He carefully tried to pry Lovino loose, but the Italian had a tight grip on him. " _Dios mios_..." Antonio groaned in frustration. But at the same time, he kinda liked it, feeling Lovino hold him like this. It felt.. nice.

Lovino kept his cheek on Antonio's chest until he began slowly to slide back down again onto his lap, mumbling something about tomatoes. He even sniffed Antonio's shirt a bit as he liked the scent. "...This tomato smells good.." he whispered quietly in his sleep and smiled.

Antonio nearly burst into laughter, but he tried to keep quiet. "D-Does it?" He whispered, trying to hold in his laughter while smiling. Lovino gave a small nod at Antonio's question and then licked the man's pants a little bit. "...not good..." He huffed and then went quiet again.

Antonio froze, then chuckled softly. "You can't eat that Lovino." He gently stroked the Italian's hair. Feliciano had opened his eyes again, staring at the pair with a smirk on his face. If those two didn't end up together.. He would bet on all the pasta in the world that those two would become a couple.

Eventually.

As Lovino felt Antonio stroking his hair, he opened his eyes slowly and turned to look up at Antonio. "...Wh-what the.." He sat up fast at this point.

'...G-goddammit, what a perv..'

He tried to be calm as he pulled his almost touched curl out of reach for the man's hand.

Why would it be so bad if the curl was touched? Well.. If that curly piece of hair was touched it made him.. feel things. Things that wouldn't be proper in public. It..

Oh for crying out loud, out with it Writer-chan!

Okay, okay.. Sorry.. D:

The curl was an erogenous zone. Yeah. Google it if you don't know what it is. Wait, it's the zombie apocalypse, the internet is dead.. Uhm.. AAAAAAAAnyways….

Antonio pulled his hand away as soon as Lovino sat up. "Whoa, easy there.." Lovino's face was a bit red at this point, but he just laid back down, his back towards Antonio. He just stared at the wall nervoustly. His curl was pretty messed up from embarrassement. Yes, it reacted to his emotions too, shut up!

"Hehehe.." Feliciano chuckled softly, who was still wide awake."That was adorable." He whispered in Italian to his brother, a smirk on his face. Lovino turned to look at his brother quickly with wide eyes. "D-Don't tell me you saw that...go-goddamit with you, don't say a word or you're ...uh...something we don't want you to be..." He hissed in Italian.

"Okay~ I won't tell anyone you snuggled up to him~" Feliciano mused in Italian, a teasing tone in his voice. Antonio of course did not understand a word of all this, though he knew they were talking about the.. 'incident'.

Lovino gave Antonio a small glare until he turned around and tried to continue sleeping. "..I won't admit anything about this..." Lovino hissed, still in Italian, to his brother. Feliciano hummed a small part of a song for a moment. "I won't say I'm in love" from the movie Hercules. He chuckled as his brother just grumbled. Tsundere as heck. As always.

Lovino growled softly as he recognized the song. Welp, that kinda fit him now. N-Not that he was in love! He was not. No way. Whatever gave you that idea? The Italian huffed. Eventually, Lovino fell asleep again.

The morning had come. Antonio gently shook the two brothers awake. "Come on, wake up.." Feliciano was easy to wake, but with Lovino he promptly got hit in the nose. Frowning, he backed up. Luckily his nose was not broken. "Well, _excuse me_..."

Lovino gave Antonio just some small groans as he turned his back to the Spaniard. "...Ten more minutes, asshole.." He was just goddamn hard to wake up.. "...grh..."

"Fratelloooooo~" Felicanio whined, hugging(crushing) his brother. "Be nice to Toni~" Lovino let out another louder groan as the male crushed him under his hugs. "...G-goddammit Feliciano..! Stop..." He tried to push him away and turned to try and sleep on his stomach. "Fuck it."

Feliciano smirked, leaning down to whisper something in Italian to Lovino. "I think we should leave that to **_HIM_**." He was talking about Antonio. Lovino let out a small yelp once Feliciano said something really private and embarrassing. "...F-Feliciano! " He blushed pretty hard and pushed Feliciano off of him. "...I-I'm awake!" he yelled, in English so Antonio could understand.

Feliciano laughed softly. Antonio looked at Lovino and smiled. "Great! Here." He tossed him and his brother a package of dried fruit. "Eat up. We're leaving in a few minutes." The Spaniard has changed into clean clothes already, his shirt having a chicken picture on it saying; "Let's eat!"

Lovino ate half of the package and offered some to his brother. "I'm ready to move right now...do you have the map I gave you Antonio?", he asked as he put on his backpack. "Si~" Antonio said, pulling out the map with a big smile.

Feliciano ate the rest of the package, standing up after eating it all. He scratched his neck, frowning at the scar of where he was bitten before becoming a walker. It was still there, making it look like he was bitten maybe an hour ago. Feeling discusted by the mark, he pulled his sweater highter against his neck.

Lovino gave Feliciano a small frown and then patted his shoulder. "...We'll be fine dammit.." He opened the map after taking it from Antonio. "...I think we should get a working car somewhere, if we're lucky enough, and not drive along the big roads..." He murmured. "We can stop by some smaller markets on the way if there's any.."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on." Antonio had grabbed his stuff as well. He glanced at Feli, and handed him the axe that was standing next to the fireplace. "You think you can handle this?"

"S-Si." Feliciano said, studying the weapon. Lovino sighed as he walked out of the shack and began looking around nervously.

"...Clear."

He kept the gun close to his hand in case of infected. They did run fucking fast.. "...Maybe there's a working car in someone's yard...there's lots of cars just a couple miles ahead.."

"Okay. Better get walking then." Antonio concluded. The 3 of them started walking, Antonio keeping a look-out for any infected that might see them. After walking for a while, they saw two horses standing at the side of the road. The animals looked roughed up, their beige coat scarred and burned. Hearing the trio approace, they got a bit scared, neighing a bit paniced.

As Lovino noticed the horses, he pointed them out to his brother and.. friend, "No gas needed" He grinned a bit and then poked his brother fast. "You can handle them, si?" He tilted his head slowly and frowned. "I can help if you need, but we really need those horses and they might be our only chance to get faster.."

"Alright." Feli said, handing his axe to his brother, and walked slowly to the horses. The animals backed up a bit, clearly distrustful. "Ssssh.. It's alright bella.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." The boy coo-ed softly, holding out his hand. One of the horses slowly walked up to him, sniffing his hand. Deeming him trustworthy, the animal allowed Feliciano to pet her. The boy smiled, coo-ing Italian words at the horse.

The other horse looked right at Lovino, tilting his head. He slowly walked up to the older Italian, couriously sniffing him. Antonio chuckled. "Aww~ He likes you!"

As the horse walked up to him, Lovino gave it a small nervous stare, then offered his hand to it to pet it. "...I...It's okay dammit..." He closed his eyes quickly.

'Holy shit it's a big horse..' The Italian thought, trying to keep calm. He could feel the horse's breath on his hand, then a warm muzzle pressing against his palm. Antonio chuckled, petting the horse as well. "You can open your eyes Lovino. He won't hurt you."

Lovino slowly opened his eyes. "...I-I'm not scared...It's just fucking huge..d-dammit.." he cursed quietly and then pet the animal gently with his hand. "They don't look hungry, only a bit damaged, maybe because of zombies or just because they have travelled so much...or something else.. Uhm...Well, maybe we can ride on them...?"

"Of course we can! Whoa, easy bella.." Feliciano had already managed to climb on his horse, holding the reighs that the animal still had on tightly. He giggled slightly at his brother's confused look. "What?~ She likes me."

"...I'm not going to ride that..." Lovino turned to Antonio and glared at him. "...You can dammit." He hopped onto the other horse while waiting for Antonio to get onto the male horse.

The male horse let out a disappointed neigh at the rejection. Antonio chuckled, mounting the horse. "It's okay. He's just shy." He told the horse in Spanish. Feliciano chuckled when Lovino hopped onto the horse behind him. "Are you scared Lovi?~" he teased in Italian.

Lovino gave Feliciano a small huff and held the other's waist. "...I...I'm not..." He hissed while his legs trembled a little bit. Who the hell wouldn't be scared of stuff like this? These were big fucking horses and fucking...horses..

"Suuuuure..." His brother said. Antonio looked at the two, wondering what they were talking about. Then he snapped out of it. "Okay then. Let's go." He pressed his heels into the sides of the horse's stomach, while flicking the reighs and clicking his tongue. The horse started walking. Feliciano did the same with his horse. And they were on their way again.


	5. Chapter 5

((A/N: :3 This chapter has smut in it, and future chapter(s) might have some smut in it as well... *wiggles eyebrows* Just so you know~ I will warn though~ :3))

Lovino startled a little bit once the horses began walking. "Don't go too fast… and uh.. Let's not go on the asphalt... Zombies might hear the noise of the horses walking..." he turned to look down to Feli's neck and sighed.

"…Goddammit..." he whispered and pressed his forehead on Feli's neck.

"If you think I like Antonio in _that_ way, you're mistaken… I-I just got out of the last relationship Feli… I-I hate relationships, **_no one_** wants to stay with me anyway..." He whispered quietly in Italian, biting his lip.

Feli gave his brother a look of sympathy. "So you did leave that bastard. Well, good f*cking riddance." He swore quietly in Italian, talking about Lovino's ex. Ugh, he HATED Josh. How the hell Lovino managed to stay with him for a year was beyond him.

"I understand if you feel that way. I mean, if it was me I would feel the same way about relationships. But the world isn't only douchebags and assholes. Some people can be nice, can lift you up instead of bringing you down. Someone like him."

He motioned to Antonio for a moment.

"Now I'm not saying you should fall in love with him, but he can be a good friend. He truly cares about you. I mean, who else besides me sees past that grumpy attitude of yours?" He gave a chuckle. "Besides, you care about him too. Don't try and hide that."

Lovino just gave Antonio a quick glance. "…I know… I just... I'm not that good with other people... You know... my lone wolf personality... thing..?" He muttered to his brother in Italian and then turned to Antonio, switching back to English for a moment.

"We're just talking about the zombies and stuff. Nothing that you would care about..." Lovino murmured at the Spaniard, as he did look a bit interested in what they were talking about. The Italian turned to Feliciano again, switching to his native language again.

"…It's just... It's his voice dammit... you know I like Spanish guys." He rolled his eyes. "I just... The thing is, that after my ex... I haven't been able to feel that way with anyone... Mostly because there is no one to fall in love with..." He huffed.

"Stupid zombies…. and plus... That idiot over there is an airhead. He wouldn't understand it if I liked him or not... He's probably not even gay nor bi... N-Not that I like him!"

"Suuuuure…" Feli teased, then he chuckled. "Yeah, he's an airhead. But he's also very loyal. Even if he wasn't in love with you, he would protect you and keep you company. I've seen how he looks at you Lovi~"

"W-What's the hell is that supposed to mean damn it?!"

Feliciano just chuckled like he knew a secret. Lovino narrowed his eyes. "...ugh. Damn you..."

They were walking through the fields now, the rotten crops that weren't harvested making them all wrinkle their noses in disgust. Something moved not far from them. The horses stopped, neighing in fear. Antonio pulled out his shotgun, looking around for any threat. It was just a little boy, holding a stuffed bunny. His green eyes glared at the trio from under his blonde bangs.

" _Wie zijn jullie? Wat doen jullie op ons land?_ (Who are you? What are you doing on our property?)" The child asked sharply. Lovino tilted his head at his brother, then he gave him small pat on his shoulder. "What is he talking about ...?" Lovino frowned a little bit and then turned to look at Antonio.

"I have no idea." Feliciano said. Antonio tilted his head at the child, then smiled. " _We zijn reizigers. Ik ben Antonio, dat is Feliciano en die zuurpruim is Lovino._ (We're travellers. I'm Antonio, that's Feliciano, and that grumpy guy over there is Lovino.)" The Spaniard spoke the language a bit more with a Spanish accent, but the child understood. " _Hebben jullie een plek nodig voor de nacht?_ Uhm...Need a... Place... For the... night?" He was trying to communicate with Lovino and Feliciano as well, but English was clearly not his first language.

Lovino stared at the boy quietly until he bit his lip and nodded at him as he somehow understood him. "Si...I guess..." The boy nodded, motioning for them to follow him. He led them to a small farm, the fence around it being electric. The boy walked to the gate and pressed a few buttons on a panel.

" _Wachtwoord_ _?_ (Password?) _"_ A little girl's voice was heard from a speaker. " _Mijn vaderland getrouwe_ _._ ((This translates to: "My homeland faithfully", a line from the Dutch national song))" said the boy. The gate opened and the 6 of them, if you count the horses, walked onto the farm. The gate closed behind them. The boy looked at them. "Welcome to my _huis_ (house)."

Lovino gave this place a small nervous look. It looked so... strange... But in the end this would be even better than anything else, right? It had such good technology around it protecting the whole farm.

"Holy shit..." he whispered under his breath and then stared at the house. "…So cool..." he murmured. It looked like it had a lot of rooms… "T-Thanks" he thanked the boy quietly. Once they arrived in front of the house, Lovino just sat on the horse.

"…G-goddammit..."

He wasn't sure how to get down. Feliciano has already jumped of the horse, as well as Antonio. The Spaniard looked at Lovino, and chuckled, walking over to the horse. Before Lovino could protest, Antonio picked him up, helping the Italian from the horse and setting him down safely on the ground. Lovino blushed. Ugh, that was... Ugh. "..Grazie..."

"De nada~" Antonio smiled, and looked back at the child. " _Bedankt. Wat is je naam?_ (Thank you. What's your name?)" The boy looked at Antonio for a second, then replied with a short; "Tim." The Spaniard smiled. "Nice to meet you Tim."

The boy nodded, then wrinkled his nose as the wind went in his direction, bringing the smell of the three men along. " _Ik heb een bad binnen. Kom_ _._ (I have a bath inside. Come.)" He walked inside, the trio following. The house was pretty nice, decorated with Dutch and German ornaments and stuff. A little 6 year old girl with brown hair held back by a headband peeked through the door, then latched herself onto the blonde boy. " _Broer_ _! ~_ (Brother! ~)" She squealed, showing she was missing a few teeth.

Lovino walked inside quietly as he tried to keep a low profile while being in someone else's house. "...Where are your parents...?" he asked the kids as he tilted his head, hoping that at least one of them were still alive. Suddenly a young man with pale skin, greyish white hair and red eyes walked from one room, staring at them with a small frown.

"..."

He didn't say anything, but just turned to Tim with questioning look. Tim shrugged. " _Ik vond ze in het veld. Ze kunnen toch wel een nacht blijven?_ (I found them in the fields. They can stay the night, right?) _"_ A young woman came walking into the room as well. She had middle-long blonde hair, dark-green eyes and fair skin. Seeing the trio and hearing Tim's words she smiled. "Of course they can stay Timmy. Right _Bruder_?" She directed the Bruder comment towards the albino man.

Lovino frowned as he saw how Antonio looked at the woman. Why was he...? Oh god, not these stupid feelings again! Why would he care if Antonio was checking out another person? He didn't care.

Right?

The albino moved his hands slowly while looking at what Lovino presumed was his sister. He didn't talk through his mouth but with his hands. He was mute.

' ** _Ja_** ** _, but be careful, they might be dangerous.'_**

The woman looked at the trio at the man's 'words'. She chuckled. "No, they are not. At least one of them isn't." The woman was staring right at Feliciano. "Long time no see Feli." Feliciano smiled brightly, suddenly recognizing the woman. "Ciao Ambrosia! Good to see you again!" He hugged her, then the man. "And you too Gilbert!" In his enthusiasm, his sweater had slipped from his neck. Revealing the mark. Quickly the two kids, Gilbert and Ambrosia backed up, making Feliciano looked at them confused. "F-Feliciano... Your neck..." Antonio muttered nervously. The Italian paled and quickly pulled his sweater back. "I-It's nothing! It's just... Uh..."

Oh shit.

Lovino quickly pulled Feliciano close to him, protectively. "...It is a bite, but he has already been a zombie! H-He's alive again..." He pulled his brother even closer to him. "...I'm telling the truth... Really..." he bit his lip as he saw the disbelieving looks.

Gilbert pulled the kids behind him and stared at the bite quietly. "..." He bit his lip and walked closer to look into Feli's eyes, trying to spot any trances of the grey filter. "..." He huffed a little bit and turned to his sister.

' ** _I need to take his DNA sample._** '

Ambrosia blinked, and nodded. She looked through a medical kit, pulling out a blood test. She motioned for Feli to sit down and strapped a piece of rope around his upper arm, just a centimetre above his elbow. "This may hurt a little..." She pushed the needle in, Feli's blood being collected in a vial. The Italian flinched a bit as the needle was pulled out and the puncture wound was disinfected with some alcohol. Ambrosia handed the blood sample to her brother, who went to another room to examine it. The kids were still looking at Feli, distrust in their eyes.

Lovino sat down on the couch with Antonio, and fidgeted a bit. "...Um... So, I haven't really introduced m-myself... My name is Lovino Vargas." Ambrosia smiled slightly and nodded. "Ah, so you're Lovino. Feli has told me about you once. Nice to meet you. I'm Ambrosia Beilschmidt."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Antonio Carriedo. So… Uhm.. How do you and Feliciano know each other?" Antonio asked. Ambrosia chuckled. "Feli was very good friends with my brother Ludwig. So he came over once in a while." Antonio gave a nod. "I see. And where is this Ludwig?"

Ambrosia was silent, her smile dropping. Feliciano swallowed and looked at the floor. Antonio blinked. "...Oh.. I-I'm.. I'm sorry."

"...It's okay. You couldn't have known." Ambrosia said with a forced smile. After half an hour of examining the blood, Gilbert finally walked out of his room and nodded, showing a thumbs up. He bit his lip as he walked over to his sister, ' ** _He seems to have nothing in his blood...it's a miracle._** ' he motioned and then rubbed the back of his head.

Ambrosia sighed in relief. "Thank god. I won't want to shoot one of our guests." She stood up. "Well then, who's hungry?" The kids smiled and rose their hands, making her chuckle. "Alright. I'll go make some poffertjes ((A Dutch treat. Look it up~)) for you guys." Tim and the little girl, presuming his sister, latched onto her legs as she walked past, squealing in delight. Antonio smiled at the scene, how Ambrosia was handling the kids like they were her own.

" _Rustig aan aapjes van me. Zo kan ik toch niet lopen?_ " (Calm down my little monkeys. I won't be able to walk like that, right?)

" _Mama!_ _Mama, mag ik helpen?_ (Mama! Mama, can I help?)" Tim asked cutely. Ambrosia nodded, prying the kids away from her legs.

Lovino looked at Antonio again. God damn it… Stupid bastard, staring lovingly at people that weren't him.. Wait, WHAT?! Okay, maybe he was just still a bit tired from the journey. Yeah, that's it. That's why he was thinking these thoughts..

Right? RIGHT…?!

Lovino began snapping his fingers at the Spaniard. "Earth's calling Antonio… We need to bathe dammit." he hissed at him. "Go ask that...woman that we need water or something.." he murmured and then turned to Feliciano. "...I don't want to smell like ass for another week.." he muttered in Italian.

Gil heard what these two were talking about and then rolled his eyes, clapping his hands together and pointing towards the bathroom. He began walking in front of them to lead them there. As they walked Feliciano kept scratching at the little puncture wound in his elbow. Antonio looked back once more at Ambrosia, before they went around the corner. There was a faint smile on his face. Feliciano glanced at his brother, seeing him pout. "Don't tell me you're jealous." He whispered in Italian.

"...no, I'm not jealous so shut the fuck up." Lovino snapped back in Italian. The Italian stepped into the bathroom once Gil opened the door for them. "Thanks.." he murmured to Gil who just nodded, gave them towels and left. Lovino glanced around the room. "..fuck there's so many showers..."

Feliciano just shrugged and looked around the bathroom. "This was once a holiday inn. That's why it's so big." Luckily all the showers had a wall around them, so they could have a bit of privacy. They walked to a shower each, locking the door behind them. Soon enough the showers were on, the room filling with steam.

Lovino stepped into one of the "stalls", turning on the warm water. "mnh..." he was feeling quite glad to finally have clean water or at least warm water against his body. "..." He kept his eyes closed as he rubbed some soap against his body to wash some old blood off of it.

'Finally.' He thought. 'Finally I can be a bit clean...'

Soon enough, they were all clean. Feliciano was smiling when he got out his stall, looking a lot better now that he was clean. His damp hair was still pressed against his skull, except for the curl of course. Antonio sighed in happiness, his curls still a bit damp as well. There was a knock on the door. "You guys decent?"

"Si, we are Amber!" Feliciano called, combing his hair with a brush that was laying on a sink. Ambrosia peeked her head in, smiling. "Good! Dinner's ready and on the table. We'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"Thanks _chic_." Antonio said with a bright smile. Ambrosia returned the smile, giving him a quick wink before walking back to the kitchen. Antonio blushed slightly, taking the brush from Feliciano, who was finished brushing his hair.

Lovino continued showering until these two were out and then began drying himself with the towel. God, this felt so good after many fucking weeks... they were lucky. Lovino didn't really say anything as Ambrosia talked to them. Well it sounded like more to Antonio but he tried not to care. Lovino's hair was all messy once he had ruffled the towel over it, but he didn't care, he just tried to comb his hair with his fingers, letting the lonely curl just pop out.

Once he got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, he could hear the people in the kitchen giggling, laughing and talking. Their voices echoed through the hallway, nearly mocking him. Lovino bit his lip as he listened to the other people speaking, He huffed quietly as he walked into the living room to calm down as he felt somehow, sad? He wasn't sure how to take this.

"Fucking assholes..."

He glanced at the kitchen. Everyone had a plate of what seemed to be mini pancakes in front of them. They were eating and chatting happily. "Veh~ This is good Ambrosia!" Feliciano said, eating happily. "Si! They are very yummy these... stoffertjes? Is that what they are called?" Antonio asked, earning a laugh from Ambrosia.

"No, no.. Poffertjes. It's a recipe from Holland. Tim and Laura love them." Antonio chuckled, taking another bite. He thought Ambrosia had a beautiful laugh. Though Lovino found it ANNOYING. Noticing said Italian, Ambrosia smiled. "Hey Lovino! You're just in time. I managed to save you a plate. These rascals nearly ate it all." The rascals were the kids, who were now playing with some crayons and old newspapers.

Lovino stared at the pancakes quietly, not really feeling for any at that moment. "...I'm not hungry, do you have a room I can just sleep in..?" he huffed with his usual grumpy voice. Usually Lovino was very nice to women, but this time he just couldn't. He was jealous and tired.

No, wait, he wasn't jealous! Not at all… Really. Why are you looking at me like that?! BAKA!

"You can feed them to your uh... rascals..." Lovino shrugged it off and headed into the room that Gilbert showed him in no time. He could finally sleep alone and try to solve some thoughts in his head. "...Fucking hell..."

As Gilbert went back, he patted Antonio's shoulder and shook his head, not really giving him any hint about Lovino even though he noticed how Lovi looked at Antonio and his sister. Soon Gil just sat down to eat rest of his poffertjes.

Antonio didn't really understand what Gilbert tried to say, being the oblivious doof he was, and just looked a bit confused. After dinner, Ambrosia showed him to his room, which was next to Lovino's.

"Uhm... G-Gracias for dinner and... Taking us in for the night... and... stuff." Antonio said, a bit awkwardly. Ambrosia chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Don't mention it Toni. You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want. The house is big enough. But there is one condition."

"A-And that is?"

"You guys will help us at the farm. You know, feeding the animals, harvesting the crops... That sort of stuff. I'll show you where everything is tomorrow, okay?"

"S-Sure. G-Good night."

"Good night Toni~" She pecked his cheek. Not in the 'I-like-you'-way, but as a goodnight greeting. This was common where she was from. As she walked away, Antonio blushed brightly, going into his room a bit love-struck.

Lovino had been listening to those two quietly, opening his door a little bit, only to see the kiss on Toni's cheek. He felt his cheeks burn red, not from embarrassment, but from anger and jealousy. "..." he shut the door slowly, and let out a small puff of air after holding his breath for quite long. "...I knew it, he likes women..." Lovino hissed all by himself as he threw himself onto the bed, his face against the pillow as he let out a quiet groan.

He should've known… Fuck. Why did he even bother to think he had a chance with someone..? Tsk. Lovino felt tears running down his cheeks. He was such an idiot… Of course Antonio wasn't gay... What was he thinking? Nobody wanted him anyway…

Lovino curled up on the bed. Fuck. Fuckity-fuck. Stupid. Stupid feelings, stupid Ambrosia, stupid Antonio... Stupid him... "...fuck this..." Lovino grumbled, crawling under the blankets. He needed to sleep. To think this through. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next couple of days, Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino helped the little family on the farm. Ambrosia had shown them around, and gave them little chores to do, like feeding the chickens and milking the cows. The two horses had become part of the farm as well, helping them with heavy labour.

The male horse was the only one sharing Lovino's grudge with Ambrosia, nearly hitting her in the head when she tried to pet him. The woman had just laughed it off, though she stayed away from the horse from then on. The horse had gotten the name Romano, while the female horse was named Felicia.

Antonio often chatted with Ambrosia, joking while harvesting plants and laughing when she made a joke as well. Feliciano saw how much Lovino started to despise the woman, how he was always even more grumpy than usual around her. The younger Italian tried to cheer him up, but of course it did not work.

But… Still... Lovino helped with the chores, just as a way of thanks, together with Feliciano. At the moment, he was washing clothing in an old bathtub. The older Italian was scrubbing in a daze, not paying much attention to the chore. He was thinking. Of what you may ask?

Who do you think?

Lovino sighed softly. Antonio had just been paying attention to Ambrosia so much. He obviously liked her. Not him. Lovino frowned, and blindly grabbed another piece of clothing from the pile to scrub it.

"Fratello, watch out-!"

Feli's warning came too late as a faint ripping noise was heard. Lovino hadn't seen that one of Antonio's shirts was hooked on something, making the Italian nearly rip it in half accidently. Great.

"…fucking hell... I'll go fix this." Lovino swore, getting up to go to his room to get the sewing kit. Yes, he could sew, so what?! It's fucking manly to be able to do those kinds of things! Anyway…

Lovino got to his room and grabbed the sewing kit. He sat down on his bed and tried to sew the rip closed, only to see that it didn't really work out. The fabric was worn out, maybe that's what caused it to rip. "…che palle.." Lovino grumbled, pulling the thread out. He completely ripped the shirt in half, since he wouldn't bother to fix it anymore, and dropped the fabric on his pillow.

After he finished his chores, Lovino went back to his room to take a nap. He flopped down onto the bed, the fabric of Antonio's ripped shirt bouncing up and landing on his face. The Italian grunted, but froze as the fabric's smell hit his nose. It was…

'What the hell am I thinking?!'

Lovino shoved the fabric off his face. A part of his brain whined, like a kid who's favourite toy was taken away. The Italian grabbed the piece of fabric again and sighed.

'….what the hell..'

Lovino curled up on his bed. This was.. Ridiculous. Why was he holding this piece of fabric so tightly to his chest? Maybe because it smelled like Antonio..?

"Mio dio, I'm such a fucking perv.." Lovino swore, but he couldn't help but to smell the fabric again. Warm, sweet and musky scent hit his nose, making him shiver. Why did that bastard smell so nice? It should be against the law to smell this good..

The Italian sighed, closing his eyes. The scent was so relaxing too, it made him feel safe. It did however not help with his feelings. Antonio obviously liked Ambrosia... But maybe... Lovino could pretend Antonio was here now. Hugging him.

Lovino cuddled with his pillow, letting the Spaniard's scent just hit his nose the whole time. And with his eyes closed, his imagination could run wild. The door was closed, it was siesta time, nobody would bother him... or see what he was gonna do.

Lovino felt slightly ashamed, but at the same time... He wanted to continue. In your imagination you can do anything. Even be touched by the one you want.

His hand trailed down to his groin, while his eyes stayed closed. He imagined it was Antonio's strong hand going down there, not his own slender hand.

Slowly, he inserted his hand into his pants and into his boxers, feeling his member slightly awakening. Lovino shuddered, following his imagination's directions. Gently tracing his fingers down from his balls, all the way to the tip. A soft moan escaped his lips. The scent of the piece of fabric excited him more.

"..Hng... T-Toni..." Lovino whispered into the pillow, beginning to move his hand up and down along his member, imaging Antonio doing that to him. Up and down, up and down, teasing the tip…

"...nnngh...~ f-fuck..."

Had jerking off by himself ever felt this good? Lovino didn't know, but didn't care. He just kept imaging, seeing Antonio smile lovingly at him in his mind, moving his tanned hand up and down…

"..Nngh-hnng...~"

Now he was imaging Antonio running a hand through his auburn hair, giving his curl a soft tug.

"F-Fuck...!~" Lovino muffled the sound in the pillow, releasing the curl quickly. Shit... That was maybe a bit too much. He moved his hand along his member a bit faster.

Or, as his mind said, "Antonio" moved his hand faster.

Lovino hid his face in the pillow (Antonio's chest), clutching the sheets (Antonio's arm) tightly as he felt himself coming closer to release.

"T-Toni...~ Ant-tonio...~ Ah...~ f-fuck...~"

Lovino grit his teeth, the pleasure making his mind nearly go blank. It wouldn't be long anymore-

"An... Antoni... Ooooh..!~"

Splurt.

Lovino moaned into the pillow, trying to keep his voice as muffled as possible. When his breathing returned, Lovino sat up, looking down at his mattress.

Now how was he gonna explain that..?

He grabbed one of his dirty shirts and wiped the white fluid away.

"..Shit..."

Lovino breathed out heavily, running a hand down his face. Now this made it official. There was no way he wasn't in love with the Spaniard…


	6. Chapter 6

((A/N: This is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Much longer. Mostly because of… things happening~ *devious smile*))

A few days later, Lovino was still grumpy. And Feliciano saw that.

"Fratello? Are you alright?" he asked while they were milking one of the two cows. Meanwhile Antonio was watching how Ambrosia was milking the other cow, how she moved her hair out of her face every few minutes, how she was petting the cow from time to time.. He was just being an oblivious idiot again.

Lovino really couldn't give a shit about how he looked like at that moment. He had gotten so fed up with Ambrosia, but in the end he couldn't just go between them and say; "I like Antonio, so stay away!"

In the end... Antonio liked Ambrosia and not him...he would be called freak, gay and all that shit.. Lovino couldn't take that much of in his life anymore. Friendship with Antonio wasn't the thing Lovino wanted. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, maybe even more..

"...I'm fine, stop asking." Lovino snarled almost painfully as he continued milking the cow. But the question made him annoyed, as he had said that many times to his brother already.

Lovino stood up fast, taking the bucket with him as he was ready to drop the milk onto Amber's hair, but he got kicked hard by the cow right in his back, which caused him to fly a couple meters right into the wall. He only let a small winch as he hit his head hard and lost consciousness from that. The last thing he thought before passing out was that he hoped Feliciano didn't get hurt from this at least.

Well, he heard that and everyone gasping in surprise before everything went black. When he awoke, he was laying on a couch in the living room. Ambrosia was holding an icepack against his head and smiled seeing he was awake. "Ah, good. You're awake. I dunno what you did to piss off Sarafina that much to kick you like that, but it wasn't nice. Are you feeling alright? Not dizzy or feeling nauseous?"

It took a while for Lovino to see someone sitting next to him, until he noticed that it was Ambrosia.

Great….

"...I'm fine." He moved her hand away from his head and sat up while holding his head. "...I guess I just got too fast behind it..." he cursed and then leant against the backside of the couch.

"..."

He took the icepack from Ambrosia and pressed it against his head. "You can go now..." He mumbled, slightly irritated.

Ambrosia frowned, crossing her arms. "Do you have something against me or something? Every time I try to be nice to you, every time I just try to have a normal conversation, you sneer and scowl. Have I done something wrong?"

Lovino swallowed and looked away. "...I just... don't want to be with women at the moment, so can you please not speak to me? I only speak about this to my brother, so please don't talk to me about this." He looked a bit hurt but then stood up with a small wobble. "...It's not your fault dammit..." he murmured quietly.

"Careful there.." Ambrosia tried support him, but she was shoved away the second she touched him. "Lovino.. I'm just trying to help you. Ugh. Nevermind. I'll tell Toni you're awake." She walked out of the room. Laura came skipping into the room, smiling seeing Lovino. The little girl had taking a liking to him, calling him 'Tomaat', which meant 'Tomato' according to Antonio, as a nickname. She hugged his leg, then held up her arms as if asking to be picked up.

Lovino picked this little girl up from the floor and smiled at her. "You are so cute.. Why are you being that close to me, am I not scary to you..?" he asked quietly, even though she might not understand. He hugged her a little bit and then poked her nose.

The girl giggled, chattering in Dutch at Lovino. It seemed like she was telling quite the story. Suddenly a loud beep when off. Laura wriggled from Lovino's grasp, picked up a phone and looked through the window. " _Wachtwoord?_ " she asked cutely.

" _Vaderlands getrouw!_ Laura, open the damn gate! Quickly!" Laura's eyes grew big as a female voice screeched from the telephone, and she slammed her little fist on a button. Outside the gate opened, and a woman ran in, who quickly closed the gate behind her. The fence sizzled as a few walkers slammed into it, electrocuting them on the spot. The woman fell onto her back, wheezing. Ambrosia and Antonio ran outside to her.

"Eline! Oh god, you're bleeding!" Ambrosia called out, pulling the brunette woman onto her lap. Eline chuckled softly, twitching in pain. "Hehe.. Good... *cough* Good to see you.. *cough* too, babe.."

"Don't you 'babe' me, stupid! You're hurt!"

Lovino had heard someone yelling at the phone so he followed Antonio and Ambrosia outside to see what was going on. The fresh smell of grilled zombies floated in the air as Lovino got closer to them, and the Italian was feeling quite amazed about how good that fence was. He walked closer to see these two on the ground. "...Is she bitten..?" Lovino asked and pointed at Eline while looking a bit nervous. "...I.. uh.. I didn't mean.. You know but...just that.."

Eline snorted softly. "You think I.. that I would go here if I.. If I was bitten? N-Nah.. S-Some idiot shot me.. Made me k-known to t-those bastards and.. *cough* Y-You know.. I ran.." Ambrosia huffed slightly. "Idiot." She pressed a quick kiss to Eline's lips. When she pulled away, she frowned. "You need medical attention. Lovino, Antonio, help me carry her. Gil can fix her up." Antonio blinked, helping her and Lovino carry Eline to the house. When they got inside, Tim and Laura were standing in the hallway, looking scared.

"Mommy.." Tim whispered softly. Laura was holding on to her older brother's shirt, tears in her eyes.

Once Lovino saw Ambrosia kissing Eline's lips, he looked a little bit shocked, but then just grabbed her lightly into his arms while waiting for Antonio. They took Eline into Gilbert's room to let him take care of her.

During that time Lovino went to the kids and tried to distract them from what was happening at that moment by doing a sock puppet show. The kids quickly began giggling at the puppet show, forgetting the people in the other room. Antonio played along, though he looked at the door leading to Gilbert's room from time to time. Feliciano was sitting next to Lovino, laughing along with the children and helping with the puppet show.

After some hours Gilbert finally exited his room and motioned with his hands that everything would be okay for now. Lovino turned to Gil and only nodded as he took the sock off of his hand. "I'm getting tired.." he murmured and stood up slowly. "I'm just going to my room.." he announced as he walked towards his room. Once getting there, Lovino pulled off of his shirt and jeans to get ready for bed.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his head and just turned to look at Ambrosia. ' ** _You okay? She'll live._** ' he asked and hugged then her quickly.

Ambrosia nodded, wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears that had slipped from her eyes. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine Gil.. Just.. Ugh.. She can be such an idiot sometimes. I often wonder why I love her if she's so.. impulsive.."

Gilbert smirked and made a few hand movements, making Ambrosia gasp and slap his shoulder. "Oi! That might true, but that's just... Stop being so perverted. The kids know sign language. I don't want them to learn those kinds of words."

Antonio meanwhile had reached the highest rank of confusion. Love? What was she-? Oh. He wanted to smack himself in the head. Of course. He was too oblivious. Again. That's why Amber never picked up on his flirts.

She was a lesbian.

'Stupid, stupid stupid idiot.' he scolded himself. Gil just snickered as he turned to Antonio and grinned at him. He took out a pen and paper, writing on it. ' _Sorry, didn't bother to tell you, I knew you'd eventually know._ ' he smiled a little bit and patted Antonio's back.

Antonio stared at the words and sighed, smiling awkwardly at the same time. "Ugh, I feel really stupid now.." He chuckled. Ambrosia looked at him and chuckled. "Aww, honey.. I'm sorry. I know I'm hot, but I don't swing that way as you know. Besides, I think I know someone else who would like to have you~"

"Who?" And there's oblivious idiot Antonio again. Ambrosia smirked. "Not telling~ You'll find out yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check up on my girlfriend." She walked to Gilbert's room.

Feliciano had started to chuckle, knowing which person Ambrosia had meant with 'wanting to have him'. But of course that oblivious handsome idiot didn't know that. Antonio shrugged it off, walking to his room to retire for the night. But he stopped when he heard singing coming from Lovino's room. He listened closely.

Lovino, who still didn't know about Ambrosia's and Eline's relationship, still felt a bit jealous. He had wrapped his blanket around himself and opened the window. As the breeze went into the room, Lovino started to sing 'Colours of the wind', from the Pocahontas movie. And lemme tell ya, Lovino can sing. Not in public, but he did have a nice high voice. He sang quietly though.

Antonio listened to Lovino's voice with a small smile. Wow… That guy could sing.. Lovino had a beautiful voice, he had to admit that. The Spaniard briefly wondered why he never sung while doing chores. But then again, Lovino didn't wanna show his art to anyone, so why would singing be any different?

Once "Colors of the wind" had ended, Lovino had started to sing "I won't say I'm in love". The emotions he put into the song made Antonio feel a bit sorry for him. Then suddenly the Italian stopped in the middle of the song, cursing.

"Fuck."

Antonio heard that single word faintly, and he frowned, wondering why he stopped. It was such a pretty song, but the Italian sounded… bitter, for some reason. But.. Why? Was he in love? With who?

Wait… Why did the idea of Lovino being in love with someone else give him such a clenching feeling in his gut? Was that… Jealousy? No.. No, it couldn't be, right?

Antonio went to his room, laid down on his bed and sighed. His feelings were getting mixed up again. Come on, he just got rejected by a girl and now he was thinking about Lovino again? What on earth was wrong with him? He liked women.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right?

"Ugh..."

He put his head under the pillow. This was just so confusing… He decided to go to sleep. Maybe this... feeling would disappear in the morning. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

((A/N: Warning! Smut~ Little kids, shield thy eyes~ ))

After few days again, Gilbert had taken care of Eline, making sure her wound wouldn't get infected or something. He was actually really good at this, which even made him try to teach Feliciano a little bit. He sat beside him and showed him some basic doctor items and tried to explain everything to him by writing, even though he had some difficulty with English terms sometimes.

Lovino had been doing the chores without whining after the incident and tried his best to help everyone. He tried his best to ignore Antonio at this time as well, as he felt lost in his thoughts a lot during these two days.

"Lovino? Why do you keep brushing only one patch of her coat?" Ambrosia asked, seeing him brush Felicia's coat in the same spot over and over again in his daze. "She's a lot bigger than just that patch." She gave a chuckle, then saw how Lovino was still a bit down in the dumps.

"Hey.. Are you still angry about the whole Antonio liking me thing?"

Lovino jumped a bit, and looked at her. No.. He wasn't angry. Just.. sad and jealous. Ambrosia _was_ pretty good-looking, even though he didn't swing that way, so he didn't really blame Antonio for fancying her.

"...I'm not." He turned to look away and continued brushing Felicia quietly. "..He's just my friend and all, of course he can marry you and all.." he murmured, his tone slightly depressed.

"M-M-Marry me?!"

Ambrosia stared at him for a while, then burst into laughter. "O-Oh my Gooood.. Bwahaha!" She tried to regain her breath, but it was hard because she was laughing so hard. "Haha! T-That's hilarious! Oh man..." She stopped laughing, chuckling still a bit. "Better not say that around Eline. She would kill me if I cheated on her." When Lovino gave her a confused look, she laughed again.

"Honey, I'm as straight as a circle, if you know what I mean. Antonio is just a friend, nothing more."

What…? Lovino stared at her for a good while. Straight as a circle..? But circles were round, not straight- Oh. OH. He finally understood the relationship between these two girls. The kiss, the "babe" comment… They were lovers.

"...So.. you two..are..oh God..." Lovino went quiet and stepped away from the horse to look down. "...I'm… ugh.. I'm so fucking sorry… I just.." He bit his lip and continued to stare down. "I was just so fucking jealous… b-but in the end Toni is straight, so why should I even try anymore… he's such a fucking airhead.."

Ambrosia gave a chuckle. "It's alright hon. It's not like I'm holding up a sign saying "Hello! I'm queer!" You couldn't have known. And yes, he is an airhead. No doubt about that." She suddenly smirked. "But I wouldn't be so sure about the straight thing~ The world is full of surprises. Even if the world is fucked up right now."

Lovino gave Ambrosia a small frown at her last sentence and then crossed his arms. "...I haven't seen him looking at me like he likes me, so why should I even try to dream about him like that..." He blushed a little bit until sighing. "...I want him to realize dammit.. I like him a fucking lot.."

"I think him banging his head against a wall while saying "Stop thinking about him like that, you idiot" is a pretty good idea of his thoughts right now." Ambrosia mused innocently. "I do think he was talking about a certain Italian with a grumpy attitude. Aaaand your brother told me some stuff as well~ So I'm pretty sure he's not a complete idiot."

Lovino gave Ambrosia just a small shrug and then bit his lip, "...S-Si..we shall see" He walked up to her to hug her and give her 2 kisses on both of her cheeks. "Thanks.." He stepped back. "I think I'm ready for the day though, so I'll go have a small siesta." He began walking towards his room, humming quietly as he stared to the ground.

"Sleep well." Ambrosia smiled, getting back to her chores. While Lovino was walking down the hallway, Eline was just sitting in the living room. She looked a bit better, her dark-blue eyes looked a lot more alert than two days ago. Even though there were still bandages wrapped around her tanned skin, she didn't seem to mind. She gave Lovino a quick mock salute, then returned to reading her book.

Lovino just waved at her a little bit, giving her a small smile as he went by. He had felt a bit better after what Ambrosia told him, but then he noticed that he was standing in front of Antonio's room. "...fuck.." he whispered and knocked on the door hesitantly. He was going to tell Antonio. NOW.

"...You there..?" Lovino asked as he knocked another time. "Si?" Antonio opened the door, his face becoming a bit more red seeing Lovino. "Ah, L-Lovino. W-What's up?" He tried to sound normal, not exactly succeeding.

Lovino frowned at Antonio as he looked at him. "uuh..you okay? Your face is red.. Hey, are you sick?" Lovino slapped his hand onto Antonio's forehead to check on his temperature. "Well, you are warm, but I can't fucking tell if you're sick or not..." he hissed, then he remembered why he knocked in the first place.

"Uh. I.. yes.. uhm. I just came to ask if you needed help with anything. I have been an asshole these past few days to you.."

Smooth Lovino, smooth..

Antonio had flinched as Lovino put his hand on his forehead, making his traitor cheeks go even redder. "I.. Uhm.. No, I'm fine.." Hearing Lovino's offer he shrugged. "Uhm.. N-Nothing I can think of now.. But t-that's okay.."

Lovino frowned a little bit until he just bit his lip as he turned. "...Si, well..u-uh...I'm in my room if you need me.." He spoke normally and then began to walk away. "W-Wait." Before Lovino could react, he was hugged by Antonio. "T-Thanks. I.. I'm glad I can finally properly talk to you a-again."

Lovino let out a loud groan as Antonio grabbed him for a hug. "..s-si but stop hugging me dammit...!" he tried to push him away. "I'm...not used to that.." he cursed under his breath. "Sorry Lovi.." Antonio muttered, letting go of him. "I-I mean Lovino." He quickly corrected himself, not wanting his friend to be angry again.

"...whatever. You can call me Lovi if you want. N-Not that I like it when you call me that! I.. Ugh, never mind. Bye idiot." Lovino stalked away, his face red, leaving a slightly confused Antonio behind.

The next day, Lovino came walking into the kitchen, his shirt still off since he slept without it. "Hey Amber, do you need any help with making food...?"

Ambrosia smiled, while she was kneading some sort of brown dough. "Sure! We're making _peternoten_. ((Seriously, look it up. It's sooooo good~ :3)) But firstly, you should put on some clothes. Wouldn't want a certain 'someone' to see you like that."

Lovino let out a small huff as he heard Amber talking about Antonio. "...He's definitely fine...He has been fucking embarrassed around me this whole time but won't say anything unless I talk to him, and even then he stutters.." He rolled his eyes and began walking towards his room, managing to bump into Antonio on his way. "G-goddammit Antonio!"

"S-S-Sorry!" Antonio quickly looked away, his face pure red. He wasn't going to lie, Lovino was hot. Not too skinny, not too fat, not too muscular. Just right. Wait, why was he thinking that?! He glanced back at Lovino, who had stood up and was dusting his knees off.

'D-Don't focus on his chest, idiot! Uhm.. His face. Yeah, focus on his face. With those beautiful brown eyes and- D-Damn it!'

Lovino walked past Antonio and huffed quietly as he took quicker steps, his face red as hell. "..." He bit his lip a little bit while hoping that he didn't have to turn. It made him a bit hot and flustered knowing Antonio saw him partially naked.

Antonio just walked to the kitchen, his face still very red. Ambrosia gave a soft chuckle, rolling tiny balls of the dough and putting them on a baking sheet. She knew exactly what might've happened. "Morning Antonio~ Wanna help with baking?"

"H-Huh? Oh! Sure." Antonio walked over, and began helping. It took just a few moments from Lovino to come into the kitchen with a shirt on. "...I'm ready to help too." He took out an apron so he wouldn't get dirt on his clothes. "...How you do this...uh thing...?" He stood next to Antonio.

"Uhm.. You just take a piece of dough.. And roll it in a tiny ball. Like this.." Antonio showed Lovino. "And then you put it on the plate." He pressed the piece of dough down just a bit. "Of course you can make different shapes too.. Like letters and other shapes." Antonio grabbed another little piece of dough, and made the letter S out of it. "See?"

Lovino bit his lip a little bit as he followed other's instructions with the dough. "...Si.. I understand.. I guess it's not too hard.." he murmured and took a small piece of dough, which he rolled and made into a weird shape. "...like this...?" he asked and tried to push the piece into Antonio's mouth.

The piece of dough was pushed against Antonio's lips, making him gasp in surprise, which allowed the dough to go into his mouth. "H-Hey!" Ambrosia chuckled softly at Lovino. "We still need to put it in the oven Lovino. It's not ready yet."

Lovino turned to Ambrosia and nodded. "Yeah, just wanted to make sure that it's not poisoned." he winked at Ambrosia and continued making some pretty good looking shapes, not saying anything to Antonio during that time.

Ambrosia chuckled. Antonio frowned slightly. At least the taste was good. They continued to make the _pepernoten_ , until they had three baking trays full. The little ball formed cookies were still hot from the oven, and smelled heavenly. Tim and Laura came into the kitchen, trying to get some cookies. Ambrosia just chuckled, telling them in Dutch they were still a bit too hot. Laura nodded and clung to Antonio's leg. She liked him too. Tim just stood there, giving Lovino a look that clearly said; "Don't expect me to do that."

Lovino stared at Tim quietly and took out an already cool cookie. "..." He smiled a little bit at the Dutch boy and offered him the treat until and then turned to walk away after he had taken the cookie. "I'm going to sit down for a while.." He walked into the living room and sat down quietly, thinking about if he should tell Antonio about his feelings. It would be so fucking hard...what if Antonio hated him.. Or didn't feel the same way..?

Meanwhile Antonio's thoughts were racing too. He had felt attracted to Lovino since the day he saved him. But at the time, he thought it was just happiness from seeing an alive person for the first time in WEEKS. Now that he had thought his feelings through, he realized the truth. That feeling in his stomach when Lovino smiled, when he had snuggled up against him.. It wasn't friendship or happiness. It was love. But what if Lovino rejected him? The Italian had his fair share of bad relationships, so he might not want it.

"Toni~ Toni~" Laura squealed, making the Spaniard smile and pick her up in a hug. Laura giggled and looked over Antonio's shoulder to Lovino. The little girl saw that the Italian was frowning, making her frown slightly as well. "Toni! Cheer him up! Cheer him up!" She mused, pointing at Lovino. Antonio looked at the Italian, his cheeks going slightly red. Should he tell him..?

Lovino put a few fingers against his lips as he thought of the kisses he could give to Antonio, but then pulled them away as he sighed and laid down onto the couch. He threw a blanket over his body and closed his eyes to take a small siesta. No one came to talk to him in a while anyway.. Might as well relax.

When he woke again, Lovino found a drawing laying on his chest. It was clearly made by one of the kids, and showed him and Antonio standing in front of what seemed to be the tomato plants. It was clear that it was him, since the stick figure on the left had a curl coming from the side of it's head and had a grumpy expression plus blush. Antonio was drawn with a smile, brown swirls symbolising his curls. The two stickfigures were drawn hand in hand. " ** _Voor Tomaat, van Laura_** " was written on the left corner of the paper, along with a smiley face.

Lovino blushed at the drawing. "...I guess it's really obvious that I like him huh? Sadly that idiot doesn't see that.." He grumbled as he folded the drawing up and pocketed it. "...goddammit.." He walked outside quietly to catch some air.

"...what the hell am I going to tell him.." he whispered as he stepped back inside. "Maybe shower will give me some time to think..", he murmured and began taking off his clothes once he walked into the bathroom. Once he had taken off all of his clothes, Lovino went into one of the stalls and let the warm water hit his nude skin.

Suddenly Lovino felt his lower stomach grow hot so fast, that he couldn't help it as his hands traveled down to his crotch to give his member some slight attention as he thought of Antonio. "Nhm...~" He turned his back to the tap, leaning against the wall as he began rubbing his hand against his slowly hardening erection, all while letting out quiet noises.

Meanwhile, Antonio was just walking down the hallway, lost in thought. He wanted to confess to Lovino so badly.. But how? Maybe he should leave a note in his room? Asking him to meet him somewhere on the farm? Hmm.. Or maybe he should make him something? Like a woodcarving or a-

Wait.

He stopped as he passed the bathroom. What was that noise? Someone was clearly showering, but there were other sounds coming from the room as well. Courious, Antonio slipped into the bathroom, keeping quiet. Now he could hear the noises better, and his face heated up.

Was that.. moaning?

Lovino looked down for a moment as he looked at his member, which was still trying to get hard. He hadn't heard Antonio come in yet. His face turned a bit lustful from the excitement his whole body was having and it only made him want more. He turned to face the tap again, and leant his forehead against the wall in front of him. He shut his eyes and moaned Antonio's name quietly, not knowing the man himself was listening.

"..a-ah..nh...An...tonio..f-fuck.."

Antonio felt his face heat up even more, recognizing Lovino's voice. Was he.. Was he mastrubating to the thought of him? The idea made his own pants grow a bit tight. Discovering this, he paled and slowly backed off out of the bathroom.

As he sneaked back into the hallway, the door to the bathroom slammed shut a bit too loudly. This made him panic, and dart towards his room. Antonio slammed the door behind him, sitting down with his back against the door. His breathing was quick, his face felt like you could boil an egg on it and his pants felt way too tight. He hugged himself, cursing under his breath.

A part of him felt happy, knowing Lovino did indeed like him. But another part felt confused, frustrated...

aroused..

" _Mierda.._ "

Lovino gave out a couple of moans, but once he heard the door slamming shut hard, Lovino winched a little bit and went quiet. He turned to look who it was, but he didn't see anyone.

"..F-F-Fuck.." he whispered under his breath. He had to finish his "problem" and then walked as fast as he could to his own room. He was all red, thinking of all the possible people who could've heard him. "...fucking..hell..ugh.." He pulled the towel off of him and dried his hair. "...who the hell was it.." He murmured quietly and sat onto his bed. "...Fuck..."

Maybe it was Ambrosia? No.. She would've made a little joke or something. Maybe Eline? No.. She would've probably asked if he was having "fun". Maybe Gilbert? Nah.. That bastard would've been more careful with the door. Feliciano perhaps? Oh dio, he had probably scarred his brother for life.. Or worse.. What if it was one of the kids? Oooooooh boy.. Amber was gonna kill him if that was it..

"Uuuugh…" Lovino hid his face in his pillow.

Once he had heard Lovino enter his room, Antonio took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Yet still the sounds he had heard in the bathroom echoed through his mind. He tried to ignore the pain that had build up in his crotch, trying to refrain from touching himself. But that was pretty difficult. He stood up, trying to make a choice. If he went to Lovino now, there was a good chance the Italian might curse at him. He had to think this out. Sighing, he dragged a hand down his face, then snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. Antonio walked to the little desk, pulling out a pen and paper.

" _Meet me at the stables in 10 minutes. We need to talk. Antonio_ "

Antonio walked out of his room, and slipped the paper under Lovino's door. Then he walked to the stables, waiting for the Italian.

After a moment of muttering all by himself, Lovino noticed the note being slipped under the door. "...huh?" He read it with a small frown. "...Oh god.." He whispered and blushed. "It was him..?"

Welp. He was f*cked. Bye-bye any chance at getting together with Antonio, out the fucking window you go!

Lovino bit his lip and began putting on his clothes pretty fast, drying his hair as well as he could. He left to the stables, seeing Antonio standing somewhere near the hay.

The Italian stopped a good distance away from the Spaniard. Maybe it wasn't him who heard.. 'that'. Maybe he just.. wanted to talk about.. something else? Hopefully. He took a deep breath in, and walked over to Antonio.

"...Why do you need to talk here, it's easier to talk inside.. right...?" Lovino had crossed his arms, his cheeks a little bit red.

"Well, I.." Antonio scratched the back of his neck. "I kinda wanted to talk with you in private and... This way people won't get in the way and eavesdrop.. This is just a bit embarrasing to say when there are lots of people around and.. Oh dios mios, now I'm rambling.." Antonio breathed in and out, trying to gather his courage. His face was pure red. "I.. You.. I-I mean.. Uhm.. Ugh. Why is this so hard to say..? I..."

He mumbled something under his breath, too soft for Lovino to hear.

Lovino frowned a little bit as Antonio tried to speak to him about something. He tried not to get his hopes up too much though..

"If you can't tell me, then show it or something dammit. I don't have my whole life here..." He crossed his arms again and huffed, staring at him with a "I am annoyed as fuck"-glare. Antonio looked up at Lovino, then suddenly something seemed to snap inside of him.

"Okay then. I will." He hissed. Antonio grabbed Lovino by his collar, pulling him towards him and kissing him. Lovino's eyes went wide, and he wasn't able to respond much.

WAIT WHAT?!

He was kissing him?! HE WAS KISSING HIM!

The kiss was short, but filled with the passionate frustration of someone admitting they like another. The kiss just screamed "I f*cking like you damnit!"

Then the kiss ended. Antonio let go of Lovino, his face red and angry with frustration. "There. Now go ahead. Laugh at me, curse at me, I don't give a damn."

Lovino stared at Antonio. For a LONG time. This information was just settling in. Antonio kissed him. Antonio liked him. Antonio returned his feelings. He LIKED him.

It was like a distant "PING!~" went off in his head as he realized the information. Antonio LIKED him! Lovino grabbed Antonio by the collar, bringing his face close to his. The Italian smirked.

"...I fucking like you too..that was a pretty intense kiss for the first time~" He smirked even wider and tried to push their lips together again, this time keeping his eyes shut. Their lips met again, and Antonio closed his eyes too. He smirked slightly into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Lovino's hair. When they broke apart for that stupid thing called air, Antonio smiled. "Te amo Lovi.." He mumbled, going right back in to kiss the Italian again.

Lovino's heart felt like it was about to burst with happiness. He tighted his grip on Antonio, pressing his tongue past the other's lips, trying to get a taste. Warm, sweet and.. slightly.. spicy..? Meh. He liked it. Nah, scratch that, he loved it.

They pulled back again for air, and Lovino panted slightly. He nibbled on Antonio's lip as he felt the other run his hand through his auburn hair and-

HOLY FUCK HE TOUCHED THE CURL.

"Ha-Ah!~" Lovino moaned out, and he quickly pulled back. "..f-fuck.." He whispered under his breath. Okay, he hated to admit this, but yes, he had used his curl to get off some times, and yes, it felt good, but this? Holy hell. It felt.. way better when someone else touched it. Especially Antonio.

"Huh? Wha..?" Antonio looked a bit confused, and ran his hand through Lovino's hair again, rubbing the curl in the proces. Lovino moaned again, his hips bucking slightly. Suddenly he saw Antonio smirk slightly.

"Ah-ha. So that's what that curl does. Interesting~"

…..why was that smirk scaring him and turning him on at the same time..? Lovino's eyes widened as he saw Antonio reach for the curl again.

"N-Nonon-!"

Tug.

"H-Hah!~" Lovino grabbed Antonio's shoulders in an attempt to stay upright as his knees nearly buckled from the amount of pleasure. Welp. He was hard again. "...F-fucking.. hnm… a-asshole.." He groaned out, his legs shaking a bit.

"Aww~ You wound me Lovi.." Antonio chuckled, kissing Lovino a bit more roughly. He too had felt sparks going through his body, the blood rushing to his vital regions. He supported Lovino as he kissed down the smaller's man's throat, nipping at the vein in the other's neck.

Lovino's eyes stayed closed as Antonio's lips went along his throat, which felt quite amazing to be honest. It had been such a long time since someone had done this to him, that he had forgotten this good feeling for a long, **long** time.

Well, the last one who did this to him was an asshole, so let's forget him.

"...Nmmm...S-Si...hnn.." Lovino's arms locked behind Antonio's back as he was almost unable to keep his legs up. "..Nhn..A-Antonio.." he whispered quietly, trying to keep upright. Antonio removed his lips from Lovino's neck, making the Italian whine in protest. Antonio just chuckled softly and pecked Lovino's lips.

"Why don't we continue this.. elsewhere mi amor?"

His voice had become low and husky, the purring sound sending a chill down Lovino's spine. Lovino stared at Antonio with lust in his eyes. "...S-Someone might hear us in the house dammit..." he whispered as he panted. "...There's no place where we could do it dammit.." he murmured nervously, glaring down.

Antonio hummed in response, thinking about a place they might continue. He looked around the stables, and grinned seeing an empty one. The Spaniard lifted Lovino up, causing said man to wrap his legs around him, and carried him to said stable.

"Oh well, guess this'll have to do~"

The stable was clean enough, the hay was dry and it seemed like no animals had lived here for quite some time. They had all the privacy in the world.

Antonio's choice of the stable made Lovino quite nervous as he had to sit on the hay, but in the end.. it was.. kind of hot.

Lovino took off his shirt slowly to give Antonio a small show as he pulled him soon closer by his collar. "I've liked you for a fucking long time now.. dammit.." He licked his own lips.

"Same here Lovi.. Same here." Antonio muttered with a smirk. He pushed Lovino down slowly, so he was laying on his back and Antonio was straddling his waist. He leaned down, his right hand supporting his weight and the other moved to cup Lovino's cheek.

Lovino gave Antonio a few quiet groans as he pushed him against the hay. "...hmn...the hay is tickling my back dammit.." He blushed lightly at this feeling but then looked into Antonio's eyes once his cheek was cupped into the other's hand. "...D-Dork..." he murmured nervously, feeling quite embarrassed too at the same time.

"I'm **_your_** dork now~" Antonio answered slyly, stroking Lovino's cheek with one of his fingers. He leaned down, kissing Lovino again, now slipping in his tongue to try and gain some dominance.

Lovino blushed and gave Antonio a small grunt at the cooment, but then gave out some quiet moaning once Toni put his tongue into his mouth. _His_ dork… He liked the sound of **that**.

"Mmhmm..." He moved his hips a bit as he felt aroused from the kiss. Antonio groaned slightly feeling Lovino grind against him. He removed his hand from the other's cheek, placing it next to Lovino's head.

After a few seconds he broke the kiss, trailing the kisses down again, down the Italian's slender neck. He kissed Lovino's collarbone, beginning a detailed search for that one spot on the Italian's neck that would drive him crazy.

A few seconds later a moan and a buck of the younger man's hips made it known to Antonio that he had found what he had been looking for. Antonio smirked against Lovino's skin, focusing on sucking on that spot.

Lovino's hips bucked slightly as he felt different than when he did this by himself. Just jerking off by yourself definitely didn't feel anything like this! This was...amazing. Lovino moaned deeply as he tried turning his head away as Antonio continued sucking on his neck. "Y-you're making an hickey d-dammi- Ah!~" He tried keep his voice down. "...h..nhm..."

"Good. That was my intention~" Antonio mused, sending vibrations on the Italian's neck. Lovino froze a bit and shivered. There was a mini flashback of when Josh said those exact words when he had been sucking on his neck as well. Lovino gasped quietly at the feeling, gripping Antonio's shoulders, "m-mnh!" He panted against his own hand soon, wiggling his toes. The image of Josh kept swimming in his head all of a sudden.

"...N-no more a-ah-!"

Antonio pulled back, looking at his lover a bit concerned. "Am I.. Am I going too fast?" Lovino gave Antonio a small stare but then shook his head. "...J-just continue...don't mind me dammit..." He blushed a little bit. "...My last time wasn't really the best..." He looked away.

Yeah, of course it wasn't the best last time. Josh had pretty much forced himself on him. Now Lovino did smack him in the head for that… But it still was.. Ugh.

Antonio pecked Lovino's cheek, carefully, like he was the most fragile thing in the world. "I would NEVER treat you like that Lovi. If I'm doing something you don't like, just say it. It's better then doing something without your permission." He muttered, love in his voice. He would rather die than make Lovino as unhappy as that bastard of an ex-boyfriend did.

Lovino stared at Antonio for a while. 'This guy… Goddamnit.. Why is he so sweet and weirdly adorable.. But I guess that's why I love him..'

Lovino gave Antonio a small kiss, pushing him against the hay with a smirk. "...Don't worry, I'm still a little bit of a pervert~" He gave him a deep kiss onto his lips. "Mmnh..." his hands rolled down on Toni's crotch, slowly taking off his belt.

Antonio yelped slightly in surprise as Lovino pushed him into the hay. Then he smirked, kissing back. He moaned softly as Lovino trailed his fingers down his crotch, taking off his belt. Lovino threw Antonio's belt away as he began pulling down his pants. He gave him long lick onto his thighs until his lips met the growing bulge.

He did not take the boxers off yet, but instead he opened his mouth to give the tent in Antonio's boxers a few small bites, some sucks and some licks. "Mnnh.." He moved his hips slowly to the left and right while looking up into Antonio's eyes.

Antonio gasped, biting his lip and closing his eyes. His breathing became uneven as Lovino teased him, taking in sharp breaths now and then. "Lovino.. T-That's.. Ah..! T-That's t-teasing.."

The Italian smirked at Antonio, giving his balls a small massage with his tongue through the fabric, then going up again to suck and bite on the bulge. "...Si." he murmured as an reply, rolling his hand on the bulge too. "I like teasing, so what.." he snickered at him, sitting up to pull Antonio's shirt off.

Antonio gave a loud moan at the touches, focusing too much on the pleasure to notice Lovino taking his shirt off. But once he realized, he gave a soft whimper. Lovino blinked.

Scars. Lots of them. On his arms, abdomen, chest.. Whatever happened to him must've been bad. Lovino huffed slightly at the marks, and leaned down to kiss and lick them lovingly.

"...Shut the fuck up...I'm your future..." He frowned at him and blushed. "...I don't care about your past.. You're perfect like this." he huffed quietly and then licked his lips. Lovino gently kissed Antonio's chest and nipples, moving down in the meantime, pulling his boxers off slowly to reveal Antonio's erection.

Antonio shivered as Lovino licked his scars and he smiled. He wanted to say something, like a thanks, but was interupted by the feeling of Lovino's warm breath on his member. "A-Ah~" He moaned.

Lovino took Antonio's erection in his hand, licking the tip of it slowly. "...Mnh.." He gave him a few small kisses on the tip, pushing it into his mouth slowly. "M..nhng..." His body trembled a little bit at the feeling.

The Spaniard gasped, another moan passing his lips. " _d-dios mios_..." He mumbled out, gasping for breath. He clenched some straw in his hands, tilting his head back. Lovino pushed his head down so he could take more of the length into his mouth, but didn't take it too deep. His head began moving back and forth, his hand rubbing the full length while sucking harder. "...mm-nhnm~ " He moaned pretty deep once he began deep throating the Spaniard suddenly.

The vibrations of Lovino's moans against his member made Antonio take a few shaky breaths, clenching his fists more. He moaned out the Italian's name softly, shivering from the pleasure. This felt.. incredible. Much and much better then what he could do with just his hand. It just.. Oh god. It was amazing.

"Lovi...~ Oh dios mios.." His moans got deeper the more Lovino sucked, and the rushing feeling kept growing in his abdomen.

Lovino's eyes showed how much he liked doing this to Antonio, and only to Antonio. His tongue lapped over the tip of his length, soon going down to his balls to play with them. At the same time his hand played with the full length while rubbing the tip. "...mnh..you're way bigger than me, fuck you.." he huffed quietly and licked along the length. The Spaniard tried to make a remark back, but let's just say he wasn't very good at multitasking at the moment. He just groaned, biting his lip.

After a moment of sucking, Lovino pulled away to take a break from moving his head as he got a bit dizzy from it. "G-goddammit, you're almost.. leaking...",he licked his lips and then kissed the tip gently, panting hard. A slightly salt taste teased his tastbuds. Antonio sucked in a breath. "Well.. I-I can't help t-tha-ah!-t…"

"y-yeah right..." Lovino grabbed Antonio's erection again and rubbed it slowly, "Do you like this...?" he grinned playfully. "Y-Y-Yeahhh _ohGoooood_.." Antonio moaned, bucking his hips slightly into the touches. Lovino blushed a little bit. "...Good..." He licked Antonio's neck quickly while looking into his eyes, continuing moving his hand on the hard erection.

Antonio tilted his head slightly as Lovino licked his neck, shivering in pleasure at the feeling. As Lovino looked into his eyes, he smiled, taking another shaky breath. He pulled Lovino towards him, kissing him. His nails dragged over Lovino's bare back, not to hurt him but just as a way of marking the Italian as his own. Lovino was his, and he was Lovino's.

Lovino replied to the kiss with quiet moaning, his body trembling a little bit as his pants got tighter. "N-nh..~" His hand rubbed around the other's flesh harder. Antonio moaned into the kiss as well. "Lovi...~" He panted out, trying to catch enough breath.

Lovino grinned ligthtly at him, rubbing his crotch against Antonio's own as he licked his lips quickly. Teasingly, he took off his pants and threw those somewhere, keeping his boxers on as he began rubbing his member against the hard erection. The fabric mostly rubbed against Toni's already pre-cumming member, making the other moan in desperation.

Antonio's breath hitched, and he moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lip again, afraid of making a weird noise. His nails dug up and down Lovi's back, making patterns that neither of them recognized. Not that any of the two cared, they were too focused on the wonderful friction between their members.

Lovino closed his eyes for a moment as he concentrated on the moving of his hips continuously while giving out quiet moans. He had been holding his hands on the sides of Antonio's head for quite long already. But in the end Lovino just groaned as his hands didn't have the power to keep him upright anymore. "...fucking hell.. ugh.." he cursed quietly as he collapsed on Antonio's chest.

Antonio sat up with Lovino still in his lap, so they could support each other. He kissed the Italian's neck for a few seconds, then looked at him with lust in his eyes, his hands pulling at Lovino's boxers. "Take it off mi amor... I want to have some fun as well.." He whispered, clearly still a bit out of breath, but lustful at the same time.

Lovino looked at Antonio as he sat up suddenly. "..h..mh?", he moved his head a bit to the side as Antonio gave him some kisses onto his neck. "hm..S-si.." he pulled off the slightly wet boxers, throwing them onto Antonio's head with a grin. "Better..?" he teased and rubbed his tip quickly with his thumb.

Antonio chuckled slightly as the boxers were thrown on his head. He took them off, tossing them away with a smirk. "Si~" The Spaniard mused, rubbing Lovino's hard member slowly as payback for teasing him earlier. "Now as much as I liked what you did to me.. Allow me to make you feel even better~" He smiled and looked down, but then looked a bit awkward.

"...uh.. Can I.. You know?"

Lovino blushed brightly and grabbed Antonio's arms. "W-Wait a second. I.. I've.." He pressed his forehead against Antonio's. "I'm still a.. you know. I've never let Josh do.. that."

Antonio was quiet for a moment, then he smiled. "So am I _mi cariño_... If you don't want to, that's okay. I won't force it." he whispered softly.

Lovino rolled his eyes slightly. "...M-mh...I do want to do it.. but I think you should use your fingers first..." he murmured and took Antonio's hand to lick his fingers while looking into his eyes. "...I know it will hurt dammit but... I still want to do it, asshole.."

Antonio hummed in response. "I see. Sorry, I'm still kinda new to this of course." He smiled softly, feeling Lovino's tongue slither around his fingers. Lovino gave Antonio just a quiet huff as he took a couple of fingers into his mouth, giving them a small sucking as he looked up into his green eyes. "...m..nh.." He continued doing that until he decided to lick the digets gently.

Feeling his fingers were properly lubricated, Antonio pulled them out with a soft 'pop'. He lifted Lovino up a bit, slowly inserting one finger into the Italian's entrance, slowly, in case of any pain. Lovino gave out a small whimper of pain once Antonio inserted the first finger, and gave it a small wiggle . "s-shit..j-just continue.." he bit his lip as he looked into Antonio's eyes.

"Okay.." Antonio slowly pumped the finger in and out, never really pulling it completly out. Once Lovino got used to the pain and let out a few moans, he added another finger, repeating the process and scissoring Lovino a bit.

Lovino got pretty used to the scissoring in a moment, groaning a bit after some time too, "...Antonio..I uh..I guess it's fine for now.." he was blushing pretty hard at that moment. "Are you sure?" When Lovino just nodded, Antonio removed his fingers, positioning himself and Lovino. "Ready? For real this time?" He asked with a soft smile.

Lovino gave Antonio a small nod once he was really sure about this. "...T-Ti amo, Antonio.." He whispered quietly, very nervous as he felt the other pushing in. "Te amo Lovino.." Antonio whispered back, kissing him as he entered. It was slow, only to make sure Lovino wouldn't feel too much pain. Once he was fully inside, he waited for Lovino to show him a sign to continue. A moan, a word, anything. He waited patiently, even though his vital regions were begging for the much needed friction.

Lovino gave Antonio a tight squeeze to his hand as he was pushing inside of him. It hurt a bit, and it felt really weird, but once he had gotten used to the member inside him, he gave out a small groan. "...J-Just move dammit.." He bit his lip lustfully while looking up into his eyes.

Antonio smiled, and slowly began to thrust upwards, groaning softly. Lovino's voice grew as Antonio thrusted into him. It didn't feel that good right now, it still kind of hurt, but as he continued thrusting inside him it slowly felt better. "H-haa..a-ah..An..t-tonio..~" He moaned his lover's name and placed a hand over his own mouth.

'….why am I so lucky?' He found himself thinking while he felt the Spaniard thrusting into him. Antonio could've gone for anyone.. Well, anyone that was still alive, but.. He chose **_him_**. Him, of all people. The grumpy, clumsy and foul-mouthed Italian bitch. Not his brother, the nice and friendly guy. Lovino would've never expected Antonio to fall in love with him.

And yet.. here they were. Embracing, and sharing the most intimate thing possible with each other. God.. This was amazing. If zombies decided to break in now, he wouldn't have even cared. He would die happy and satisfied.

Suddenly he felt Antonio pull his hand away from his mouth, and their lips met again. Lovino didn't mind, and moaned against his lips. ".. ...f-fuck..ah..." He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, their tongues dancing as the thrusting continued-

HOLY FUCK.

Lovino had moved his hips slightly to get more comfortable and feel the friction better, but this caused Antonio's length to hit something inside of him. Something that made Lovino nearly see stars from the heavy sparks of pleasure that shot through him. He quickly tighted his hold on Antonio.

"H..Hyah..!~ M-more!~ T-There!~ A-Antonio...!" He cried out, throwing secretcy out the fucking window. Who cared if someone heard them, he couldn't control his speech when lust took control of his body. He just wanted more. Faster, quicker, NOW.

Antonio smiled, gasping for breath a bit. He continued thrusting in that direction, hitting the same spot over and over again. His moans grew louder as well as the two lovers began moving as one. The only thing excisting for them at the moment was this amazing, f*cking wonderful feeling they were sharing.

Antonio could feel a familiar feeling building up in his stomach and he could tell the Italian was close as well by his desperate moans and the nails dragging down his back. "Lovi.. _Oh god_.." He groaned loudly.

Lovino breathed hard into Antonio's neck as he tried biting it a little bit to give Antonio some feeling up there too. He felt Antonio's erection pushing inside again and again into that spot, bringing him closer and closer. The Italian tightened his hold as tightly as he could as white spots began to cloud his vision.

"...H-a-aah..!~"

It took just a moment from Lovino to release all over his and Antonio's stomach as he squeezed Antonio tight. "A-Antonio!~" He moaned, burying his teeth in the Spaniard's neck.

Antonio wasn't far behind. A few seconds after Lovino finished, the Spaniard came too, moaning out the Italian's name. After they sat out their climaxes and came back to their senses, Antonio chuckled, trying to catch his breath. "That.. That was amazing mi amor... Te amo.." He gently kissed Lovino, putting his forehead against his.

Lovino was panting heavily, fidgeting a bit as he felt a certain liquid trickle out of his entrance, tickling his insides a bit. "...H-hff...hhhaaah...hff..Holy f-fuck.." He was all red at that moment, staring up at his lover. "...That felt.. nice.." he whispered while laying down against Antonio's chest.

Antonio nodded with a grin, letting out a big sigh. "It was amazing.." He held the Italian close, just enjoying the aftermath of what they just did. The Spaniard closed his eyes for a moment, giving a blissful sigh and taking in the Italian's scent. He smelled nice, like a romantic evening and tomatoes.

The Italian snuggled into Antonio's embrace, hiding his face in his neck. He pressed a few kisses against the skin there, but after a while he just put his head onto Antonio's shoulder with a content sigh.

His thoughts were calm now as he just relaxed, nuzzling his nose against Antonio's neck. "...I'm scared to lose you now dammit..." He whispered suddenly and turned his head to look away.

"Lovi..." Antonio gave Lovino a few kisses on the cheek, and even one on his nose. "I'm not going anywhere.." He mumbled with a genuine smile. "And if I do, you can kick my ass."

"Yea, I'll kick your ass so hard that even your ancestors can feel it" Lovino put on his pouty face as he licked his own lips slowly. Antonio laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He pecked Lovino's lips again, gently pulling his member out of the Italian. Lovino shivered a bit at the feeling, and gently kissed Antonio's neck again.

"...I'd really like to do it again, but I guess we shouldn't.."

"That would be best. Maybe another time. Let's just shower first." Antonio chuckled as he grabbed his clothes, dressing himself again. When they both had their clothes on, they walked back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

As the two walked back, they tried to be sneaky. Suddenly Ambrosia's voice rang out. "Hey, there you are! I've been looking all over-" She cut herself off seeing the two men holding hands. The blonde stared them for a while, then she began laughing. The laughter attracted Eline and Feliciano. "Am, what are you laughing about?"

"I win!" Eline gave a frown. "No, you said they would confess before tomorrow. I said they would confess before tonight."

"Veh, I think I win guys!" Feliciano giggled seeing Lovino's shirt on backwards. Ambrosia and Eline both laughed. "Yeah, you're right Feli. You win." Ambrosia said, making Feli fistpump and cheer.

"Hold on! Feli wins? What's this all about?!" Antonio asked, confused. Suddenly he got it. "Were you guys betting about our confession?!" The trio nodded. "Yup." Eline said simply.

"What was Feli's bet anyway?"

"That you would have sex within a week." Feliciano mused innocently.

Lovino stared at his brother wide-eyed. "F-Feliciano!" He gasped, his cheeks turning a bright red. When did his brother become such a pervert?! Lovino looked down at his feet, flustered.

"...W-Whatever...Yes, we did do it, and just for you to know, you're not getting any.." He poked Feliciano's chest as he pulled Antonio with him towards the bathroom, limping a little bit. He felt angry knowing people had bet on this thing.

Antonio was also blushing like mad. "They were betting?!" He whisper-yelled as they walked to the bathroom. "Were we that obvious..?" Lovino let out a small hiss. "..I hate it when people do someting like this.. we're not items dammit." He was red as hell while taking off his clothes.

Antonio was frowning as well. "That was actually really rude of them. Not to offend, but I expected better of your brother too." He took off his shirt. Lovino gave Antonio just a small shrug, then gave a sigh. "...Well.. He's really happy that I'm in a better relationship now..." He stepped into the shower and let the water hit his body. "...So I don't really know.."

Antonio frowned and shrugged, stepping into the shower with Lovino. "I know... But to bet about it?" Lovino just shrugged and wrapped his arms around his new lover nervously. "...I bet they didn't even use anything to bet but words.. So ugh.. I don't really care about them. I'm j-just fucking happy you love me too.." He placed his face against the other's chest.

"I am too Lovi. I am too." Antonio said, hugging Lovino tightly to his chest while the water washed over them. They stood there for a while, enjoying the flow of the water. Suddenly the water went cold. "C-CHIGI!" Lovino yelped, quickly turning off the shower.

Oh.. right. Ambrosia had told them this could happen. The farm recycled the used water, boiling and cleaning it before it was used again. But there was only a certain amount of warm water at a time, which had now ran out. The water had to warm up again.

Antonio chuckled slightly at Lovino's reaction. "...I guess that's Dios' way of saying "Enough you two.", isn't it?" He said with a chuckle. Lovino rolled his eyes. "...don't laugh you bastard. I'm cold now."

"Then put on some clothes~"

"...Like I don't know that." Lovino pouted, blushing. He wrapped his towel around himself and went to grab his clothes. They were not in the bathroom. Lovino rolled his eyes. Feliciano must've grabbed it, thinking it was laundry or something. Or maybe he had put it in his room.

The Italian went to his room to change, but even there.. there were no clothes. "...Feli! Did you take my clothes..?" He huffed as he walked into the living room, towel still around his waist. "I couldn't find any-" Suddenly he saw kids playing, wearing his clothes outside in the mud.

"..."

He stared out of the window for a good while. "Thats all my damn clothes..." He muttered, his eye twitching. Eline looked outside as well, frowning. "Uhm.. That's not good."

Lovino huffed a little bit, "What do I wear now...?" He crossed his arms with a pout while looking around. "You're all too small for me dammit! Uh... Except Toni and Gilbert of course.." Eline thought for a moment. "Maybe you can borrow some of Gilbert's clothes. Or.. No.. I don't think Am would like that. Not yet at least." Lovino rolled his eyes. Yeah, there was no way he was going to wear potato bastard number 1's old clothes, even if the guy was already dead.

Wow. He sounded really insensitive there.. Oh well.

"...Yeah, I won't ask from him..." Lovino murmured and he just went to Antonio's room. Antonio was just done dressing himself. Lovino stared at his lover for a while, just admiring the view.

What do you mean he was looking at Antonio's butt?! He wasn't, okay? He sooooo wasn't admiring how those jeans hugged his behind so perfectly. Damnit. Lovino shook his head to snap out of his state.

"Hey, the kids messed up with my clothes..so uh..do you have anything for me to wear...?"

Antonio looked up. "Uhm.. Yeah, I think so." He looked through the small pile of clothing. "Here, you can wear this one." It was the same shirt Antonio had been wearing the day he saved him. A green shirt with long sleeves with a tomato printed on it. It would look baggy on Lovino, but it was better then nothing. He also gave him some boxers and some pants.

Lovino put on the clothes, "Dammit so big.." He tried pulling the pants up and tied those with some rope. He turned to look at Antonio. "Does it look bad..?" Antonio just looked at him and smiled, trying to refrain from squealing. "You look adorable Lovi!"

Lovino crossed his arms slowly, raising his brow. "Good then...at least nothing too "cute". He rolled his eyes and then hugged Antonio, leaning against him. Lovino fidgeted a bit and grumbled softly. "...My ass hurts..." Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and chuckled. "Lo siento mi amor." Lovino just muffled against others chest as he stayed like that. It felt nice for once just to relax.

The two men stayed like that for a while, just hugging eachother and enjoying eachother's company. That evening at dinner was slightly awkward at first, since Feliciano giggled once he saw the new lovers, but soon it was like the fact that Antonio and Lovino were together had always been like that. The whole family just ate together, happily making jokes.

Lovino did notice Feliciano was looking at Gilbert from time to time, but he didn't think much of it. He felt content. He had finally found a place where he was accepted, where he was loved. If only this could go on like this forever…

For a few weeks, it felt like this life would go on forever. They celebrated Christmas and New Year's Eve together, of course without the fancy presents and special food, but Lovino loved it anyways. He greatly appriciated the gift Antonio had made him, a wooden cross necklace. Lovino had tried to make one too, but it was crooked and weird. But Antonio said he loved it either way, because hand-made things that he got from his now boyfriend were always special.

Lovino had blushed at that of course, but he had just waved it off.

The Italian really liked the atmosphere here on the farm. It was very… How did Ambrosia call it.. There was a Dutch word for it that couldn't be translated into English, at least not in one word. ' _Gezellig_.' She had explained to him it roughly translated into having a fun and cozy time together.

Gezellig.

Yeah. It was very 'Gezellig' with the whole little family there. They might not have much, but they had everything at the same time. Wow. Lovino chuckled slightly to himself. He was becoming a philosopher at this point. He was currently working outside, chopping wood.

The day was very peaceful. It was cold, but Lovino had borrowed a coat from Ludwig's closet, with permission of Ambrosia of course. The coat was big and slightly heavy, but at least it kept him warm. And of course he had to set his pride aside for wearing a piece of clothing from the potato bastard, but… Okay, the coat was nice, alright?!

Lovino was just about to go inside when he heard a scream from behind the big electrical fence. He reached for his gun, that he had on his belt. "...hmm.." He walked over to Ambrosia, who was milking one of the cows. She had also looked up at the sound of the scream. Lovino met her eyes. "...You think someone's in trouble?"

Ambrosia just nodded, standing up and gripping the knife in her pocket. "...Sounds like it." Lovino looked over to the fence. "I'll just go look if he/she's bitten and then come back. We could help people.." Ambrosia nodded. "I'll come too. Come on."

Once they got to the fence, they saw who had been screaming. "Someone! Please! You gotta help me!" A woman screamed. She looked like she had ran for miles. "Please.. Help me! My brother.. He.. He's injured!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "How badly, has he been bitten?" He frowned a bit. He had a bad feeling about this... "Where is he?" He kept his gun close to him, just in case. "He.. He's not bitten! I-I swear! He was stabbed, a-and the wound's infected! He-He'll die! P-Please! I beg of you! You need to help me!" The woman kept glancing over her shoulder from time to time.

Ambrosia narrowed her eyes, clenching her knife. "Bring us to him." The woman nodded. "T-Thank you!" She lead them to a run down mill, and was ready to open the door. Suddenly Ambrosia felt a chill go down her spine. "Something's wrong.. Lovino? I think we're being watche-"

BANG!

Ambrosia's eyes grew wide as the woman collapsed. She was dead. "Holy crap.."

BANG!

Ambrosia ducked, pulling Lovino to the ground. "It's a freaking ambush!"

As Lovino was ready to follow this woman inside the mill, he saw the bullet just rushing past his head, and then the woman collapsed to the ground, dead. "...W-what the..?" He was suddenly pulled down onto the ground by Ambrosia just before one bullet even touched him. "...A-ambush...why in the he-"

Suddenly a group of men rushed out of the bushes and the mill, smirking widely. "Guys we hit the jackpot, look at these two bitches we found!" One of them laughed as he pinned Ambrosia to the ground. "Let me go!" Ambrosia screamed, trashing around. The action earned her a smack in the face. "Shut the f*ck up you bitch." The man pressed a gun against her face. "Don't wanna ruin that pretty face of yours~" Ambrosia paled.

The man was, in Lovino's opinion, very ugly. He had small sneaky eyes that were a filthy dark-blue colour, a thick and greasy brown beard, big ears that poked through his frizzy curls and his face was covered in scars.

"...you better not move or my buddy shall kill your boyfriend here~" The man smirked, showing his filthy teeth. He looked at his friend. "Steven, you take the boy" He huffed. "On it Brock~" Steven smirked. He was an almost scary skinny man with ash-blonde hair. He reminded Lovino of a rat.

Steven grabbed Lovino, twisting the Italian's wrist to make him drop the gun. When Lovino wouldn't do it, the man twisted further.

 _Snap!_

Steven had broken Lovino's wrist, making him drop the gun. Lovino would've let out a harsh yell, but someone else grabbed him from behind and gagged and handcuffed him. "We're going to the base, and see what the bosses like." Brock growled and used a pair of handcuffs to keep Ambrosia's hands from slapping the shit out of him.

He pulled the woman into their car. "I'll drive." he murmured and pointed at Steven to sit beside Lovino and Ambrosia. "If they get too wild, knock them out."

Ambrosia growled angrily, trying to get loose as she was shoved into the car's back seat. "You little-UGH!" Steven had slapped her in the face. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you." The woman just glared at him, then spit in his face. Steven blinked, wiping the spit away. "Feisty huh? You won't be keeping that attitude for long."

"Keep her shut, I can't even hear my breathing.." Brock rolled his eyes as he began driving the road. Lovino struggled to get loose, tears rising in his eyes as his wrist hurt with each move. He called through the gag, trying to signal anyone, ANYONE, that they needed help. He called for Antonio, Feliciano, Eline.. Hell, he even called for Gilbert. But of course.. No one came.

Steven laughed at Lovino's pathetic whimpering. "Awwwwww~ Are you scared?~ How sweet~" Lovino glared at him. Oooooh, if looks could kill.. That bastard would be dead. Steven just giggled and brought his face close to Lovino. "I would stop that if I were you~ Nobody will come for yo-OW!"

Lovino had headbutted him the first chance he had. Steven pulled back, holding his nose. Blood dripped through his fingers. "...You motherfucker, you broke my nose!" Steven growled. "That's it." He grabbed Lovino by his hair and slammed his head roughly against the window. Lovino groaned as black spots began to cover his vision. The last thing he heard before passing out was Ambrosia yelling his name in a paniced voice.


	9. Chapter 9

((A/N: _**Warning!**_ This chapter contains mentions of **rape** and lots of swearing! _If you are uncomfortable with this_ , **DO NOT READ THIS**. I hope you enjoy. :3))

Lovino eventually woke up. Not by himself, but because Steven slapped him in the face. The Italian looked up with a weak groan to see they driving towards a building. He faintly saw 'Lyten Paper Factory' painted on the bricks. The car stopped next to the building, and Brock jumped out of the car to grab Ambrosia. "You're lucky, there's a lot of men waiting for some bitches, you know...there aren't many who survived. So now you two are our slaves." He smirked, pulling Ambrosia out of the car. "Come on woman!"

Steven pulled Lovino out of the car as well. Lovino flinched as his wrist hurt again, but he couldn't do much. Ambrosia just grit her teeth as she was pulled along. She tried to fight, but the man was too strong. Lovino and she were brought to a little room where they were bound to some metal poles far away from eachother. A few filthy looking men were already checking Ambrosia out with horny looks, making her skowl in disgust.

Other women and even a few men were there too, in the same situation as Lovino and Ambrosia. They looked broken, empty looks in their eyes and necks covered in hickeys. One girl looked up, her eyes dead and depressed. She didn't say anything, just gave them a look of sympathy.

Lovino groaned as he was tied to the pole, almost hanging from his broken wrist. "L-let ush gho..!" He managed to groan through the gag while trying to kick the pole or men close to him. He saw Brock whispering to Ambrosia with a smirk on his face. But he couldn't really focus on that. A small group of people were checking the new arrivals out with smirks on their faces.

A woman from that group walked towards Lovino, a smirk on her face. She was one of the few female allies of Brock. "My, my~ Aren't you a handsome fellow?~" She leaned down to stroke his cheek with one finger, her dark-brown eyes staring into his soul. The woman pushed some blonde hair out of her face, which also had purple highlights. "Hehe~ It's been a while since we had a pretty one here~ Not to mention as young as yourself~ I think you're going to be my new favourite~" she whispered seductivly in his ear.

Lovino shivered as she touched his cheek. God, this woman was creepy. He looked at her for a while, then he looked away with a small groan of pain. "Oi! Look at me!" The woman snapped at Lovino, grabbing him roughly by the face, making him face her. She smiled creepily. "It's rude to not look at someone when they are talking you know? Don't you have any manners?~"

The Italian whimpered in fear. He quickly nodded, not wanting to make her angry. Who knew what this bitch could do?!

"Good boy~" the woman smiled, stroking Lovino's face with her thumb. "I'm not that bad if you get to know me sweetheart. We'll have a nice time together, won't we? Won't we?~" Lovino mentally gagged. Oh god.. Was he going to get raped or something by this devil woman?!

No. No, he refused that. Lovino weakly began kicking his legs, hitting the woman. Sadly, his kicks were too weak to do anything to her. "Oi! No kicking~" the woman mused with a smirk. She made Lovino tilt his head to the side, showing the hickey Antonio gave him a few days ago during a rather.. special New Years Eve. The woman pouted.

"Awwwww... I'm not the first, am I? Bummer. Oh well." She nuzzled her face in his neck, gently nipping at his throat. Lovino gave her a disgusted look as she began nuzzling his neck, "hmm..gh..." He tried not to move too much as the bruises on his hand and wrist got only worse. "...hn... ..." He groaned quietly while letting out quiet noises.

Why did this feel good?! He was getting assaulted for crying out loud! No. No, this wasn't good. Not good at all. He cursed his body for reacting like this. He hated this. He hated this feeling. He hated this woman. He felt frustrated and scared. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted this to be a bad dream. He wished that Antonio would shake him awake and hug him. Lovino wouldn't even curse him out if that happened. He just wanted this to be a stupid dream!

But.. It wasn't.

"Hmmm.. I don't think I want to~" Suddenly the woman bit down on his neck a bit, drawing some blood. The woman chuckled at the pathetic noises Lovino was making. Lovino let out a harsh yell as he felt the skin breaking. "...N-ngh...! Btch!"

"Oooooh~ We have a potty mouth over here~ How cute~ I'm going to enjoy breaking that spirit of yours~" She pulled back and poked his nose. "Lemme offer you a deal. If you behave nicely, I won't be so rough on you. I hate breaking my toys you see. And you.." The woman cupped his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "...are a toy that's a bit fragile. So I'll be careful~"

Lovino just glared at her. Suddenly his ears picked up on something that made his blood run cold. He could hear Ambrosia crying and screaming, though it sounded muffled. Like someone was covering her mouth. But that wasn't the only sound. There were soft grunts, skin slapping on skin and… Oh god, no. Was she getting..? Oh. Hell. No. Lovino wanted to rip himself loose and beat Brock to a pulp. That disgusting bastard!

The woman before him chuckled a bit. "Awwww~ Don't worry~ Brock won't break her. Much. Don't you worry your pretty little head sweetheart~" She stroked his hair in a creepy affentionate manner. "Huh, I'm surprised. So there's still shampoo out there. Your hair is soft sweetheart~" While she was stroking his hair, her hand got closer and closer to his curl.

Lovino jolted away a bit. Oh fuck no. She was NOT going to touch that. Not if he could help it. He turned his head away, hissing insults through the gag. The woman narrowed her eyes, unamused.

"Now, now.. Stop struggling. It won't help. one. bit." She snapped, pulling on his hair. And by extention, the curl. Lovino's eyes went wide, an unwanted moan escaping. His hips bucked against his will. The woman blinked.

"Huh?"

She pulled again and smirked as Lovino moaned again. "Tee-hee! I think I just found out something interesting~"

Lovino felt like crying. He cursed the blood rushing downwards, and the hormones that made his primal instincts beg for another tug of the curl. He hated it. He despiced it. He didn't want this. He just wanted to go home damn it!

The woman giggled. "You like that sweetheart?" She asked, running a finger over the curl. She only got a muffled moan as an answer, making her smirk. "Good~" The woman removed her hand from his hair, going over to the gag. "I'll remove this if you behave. Would you like that?~"

Lovino just nodded quickly as an answer, feeling his jaw relax as soon as the gag was taken off. "S-Shithead.." He cursed quietly.

That insult had been a mistake. A **BIG** mistake. The insult resulted in a punch to the stomach, hard enough to make him cough up blood.

"Rude. If you keep that up, the gag goes back. Understood?"

Lovino coughed loudly, eyes widening as he saw blood coming along. Oh God… This was bad. He had to play along, or else he would get killed. He nodded quickly, looking up into her eyes painfully . "...h..nh S-si...I..I'm..." He coughed a little bit again. "...S-sorry.."

"You are forgiven sweetie. For now." The woman mused, wiping his mouth like a mother would do with a child. She frowned at the blood. "Like I said, I don't want to break my toys~"

Lovino shuddered and huffed, looking away. Holy shit, his stomach hurt. She might've hit too hard.

"Hey! What did I tell you about manners?" She grabbed his face again. "Look. at. me. when. I. talk." Lovino grit his teeth together as the woman took such a hard grip on his face. "...I-I'm...gh..trying..." He whispered quietly, letting out a quiet whimper as his wrist turned again, sending a harsh jolt of pain through his entire arm

.  
"Try harder." The woman hissed. Suddenly another voice joined in on the conversation. "As much as I hate to interrupt, but it's your turn to keep watch." The woman looked up to see a young male with short dark-red hair and green eyes staring at her. "Awwww~ But Artie.. I was having fuuun..."

"Don't call me that Zanna. It's Artemis. Now shut up and go."

"Fiiiine.." Zanna smiled at Lovino. "I guess we'll resume this later hon." She stood and walked away. Lovino sighed quietly as he could finally let his chin fall onto his chest while trying to watch out to not hurt his body in any way.

'Antonio…'

Lovino felt tears well up again. Where was Antonio..? Did he even realize Lovino was gone..? Of course he did, Antonio must be worried sick.. But.. Would he ever be able to find him..? W-What if he would be stuck here forever? What if.. What if that woman, that BITCH.. What if she decided to play with him in a different way?! W-What if she used him like Brock used Ambrosia just now?! Oh God…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a cold rag pressing against the little hickey / wound on his neck. Artemis had pressed a wet rag against it, cleaning the wound. "...Are you okay? I'm sorry about her." His voice was monotone, his gaze just.. cold and emotionless.

"..D-don't fucking worry about me.." Lovino grunted and he turned to look at Ambrosia who was left alone by Brock. "...I'm ...fine.."

Yeah, he was fine. For the most part. But Ambrosia was not.

Ambrosia was staring into space wide-eyed, her breathing heavy and quick. She had curled as best as she could, trying to hide her body from the hungry looks. There was a bit of blood dripping from between her legs. Tears streamed over her face, stinging the cuts on her lips and cheeks. She was completly in shock about what just happend to her.

"Hey. What's this?" Artemis suddenly asked. He had found the little cross necklace around Lovino's neck, the one Antonio made for him. Lovino only now noticed that Antonio had engraved his phone number into it. Or.. Well. The number for his emergency phone. Zombie apocaplyse and all that shit. Artemis studied the necklace, and frowned.

"You won't be needing that anymore."

Snap!

He had pulled the necklace from Lovino's neck, snapping the string. The man pocketed the cross, and stood up, walking away. Lovino's eyes widened as Artemis snapped off the wooden cross.

"H-hey! G-give it back you asshole! GIVE IT BACK!" Lovino screamed in anger as he tried to get away from the shackles, but he let out a loud winch in the end. It hurt too much.

"...Gi-give it back.." he whispered quietly. But he got no response. Lovino hung his head, the tears finally spilling. God… Antonio.. He just wanted Antonio right now. He wanted him to storm through the door, shoot all these bastards and then bring them back home like a hero. But… That didn't happen.

Why the FUCK COULDN'T THAT HAPPEN?!

WAS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR THEM TO BE SAVED?!

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

Lovino began kicking his legs, kicking little stones towards the men that were standing around. He kicked his legs stronger, hitting one guy in the head with a pebble. The man just grunted in annoyance at him. Lovino narrowed his eyes and kicked another stone towards them.

""...Fucking assholes...Let us go!"

The men just ignored him. But eventually they got fed up with his stone kicking and loud cursing. "Shut up you brat." A man snapped as they walked towards him. One of them grabbed his hair, and another gagged him again. Lovino continued to struggle and yell through the gag.

"I said shut up!" A man yelled, slamming Lovino's head against the pole, hard. Lovino groaned in pain, mentally cursing as he saw black spots clouding his vision again. He tried to fight it, but eventually he passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Being unconcious did give him a break from his current situation, so that was _sorta_ nice. It did however throw him into the land of dreams. He wasn't sure if that was okay, but hey. Anything better then this hellhole he was in.

His dreams started off alright. Just dreaming about how he pictured life would be after this zombie apocalypse. How he would live with Antonio and the others on the farm.. Happy, without cares or worries.. Maybe he and Antonio would marry. The dream quickly shifted to that picture.

Antonio in a nice suit, the ceremony in a small church.. Friends and family that were still alive being happy for them.. And they would dance together.. Lovino saw it clearly in his mind. His hand in Antonio's, gently waltzing together..

He knew he was luicid during this dream, so he just went with the flow. He looked into Antonio's eyes, smiling lovingly at the grey-ish green colour.

Wait. That wasn't right. Why.. Why was Antonio's skin so.. cold? Grey-ish. Like he was…

Oh god. He wanted to wake up now. NOW.

But he couldn't. It was like his mind refused.

So, since he was luicid anyway, he began to control his dream. He ran away from Antonio, feeling his chest ache as he noticed how bloody the church had become. Hearing Antonio follow him, Lovino stopped. This was a dream. It was not real.

He felt Antonio grab his arm, and then he felt pain. Like Antonio had bit him into his lower arm. Lovino flinched. Not real. Not real.

"L-Lovi..?"

Not real. Not real.

"Lovino..?"

Notrealnotreal. It was just his dream.

"Come on.. You gotta wake up.. Lovi..?"

Lovino blinked, Antonio's face coming into focus.

He was relieved to see that Antonio's eyes were that familiar esmerald green. His face looked a little red, like he had been stressed. Or crying. Yup. He had been crying alright. Antonio cupped Lovino's face, smiling in relief.

"Lovino..!" He whisper-yelled, relieved. "Oh dios mío.. Thank g-god.."

Lovino's eyes widened as he realized he was out of the dream. Antonio was here. Antonio had come to save them. He was here!

"A-Antwoniwo.." The Italian sobbed in relief, his words muffled by the gag. He tried to move closer, only to flinch as his wrist began hurting again. Antonio's eyes flicked up to the bounds around Lovino's wrists. He frowned.

"Oh, dios, your wrist Lovi.. Easy.." He ungagged and untied Lovino, letting the other fall against his chest. "It's okay.. I'm here.." Lovino's breathing was heavy from shock, and tears streamed down his face. "..F-ffuck..d-dammit.."

He felt so relieved to feel Antonio's warmth Italian shivered and shook as he cried softly in Antonio's chest. Antonio was gently rubbing circles over his back, whispering soft words of comfort to him.

"Ssssssssh.. It's okay.. I'm here.. We're gonna get you guys outta here."

We?

Lovino looked up a bit to see Gilbert sitting on ground a few feet away from them. The albino had his sister on his lap, hugging her to his chest. But what really surprised Lovino was the fact that Artemis stood there, next to the corpses of the men who had captured them.

He stared at the red-haired man in confusion, who was currently looking at Gilbert. Artemis had a slightly surprised look on his face. "..Why I saved you? I.. Well. let's just say I had a debt to re-pay." He was fidgeting with a dragon-charm bracelet around his wrist.

Lovino hid his face in Antonio's chest again, blocking out the others. He just wanted to focus on Antonio now. The fact that he was here. He could feel Antonio holding him tightly, like he would never let go. He didn't want him to.

Though when Antonio stood up to help Lovino out, Lovino just stood up with him and managed to peel himself away from Antonio's chest. He did cling to him as they walked out of the building, and Antonio was still whispering Spanish words of comfort to him. Ambrosia was being carried by Artemis, and Lovino soon understood why. That bastard Brock must've gone all out with her..

When they got outside, Lovino wasn't too surprised to see a car standing there. Antonio and Gil must've borrowed it. Or stolen. Doesn't matter in this situation. Gilbert sat down in the driver's seat, and Antonio sat with Lovino on the back seat.

Artemis placed Ambrosia in the passenger's seat next to Gilbert and gave everyone a nod. "Stay safe you guys." And then he began walking away. Gilbert began to frantically gesture to Antonio, who quickly understood and looked at Artemis.

"H-Hey.. Where are you going?" Artemis looked at him and shrugged. "I dunno yet. Anywhere but here."

"You could come with us.."

Artemis shook his head. "Nah. It's okay, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go." He started walking away again.

Lovino huffed. "Let that bastard go...he doesn't want to be with us..." Suddenly he realized something. Artemis still had his necklace! "...M-my cross..Antonio..he..took it." He tried to stand up to follow Artemis, but Antonio pulled him down again.

"Nononono.. It's okay. Here." He pulled the cross necklace from his pocket. "Ta-daah.." The man chuckled. Lovino felt tears in his eyes and smiled. He didn't know how Antonio had gotten it back, but he didn't care.

Antonio smiled back. He tied the string around Lovino's neck so he was wearing the necklace again. Lovino held the cross in his hand and leaned against Antonio's shoulder, closing his eyes. He fell into a light sleep, listening to Antonio's gentle whispers.

Eventually he felt the car drive onto the farm, but he kept his eyes close. Antonio shook him lightly, but Lovino just curled against him. Lovino felt the Spaniard chuckle, and suddenly he was picked up bridal style and carried away.

Lovino was carried into the house, to his room. As he was placed into his bed, Lovino opened his eyes and grabbed Antonio's arm with his good hand. "D-Don't go.."

Antonio gave Lovino a soft and loving smile. "I wasn't planning on that Lovi.." He said softly, sitting down next to Lovino on the bed. Seeing the hickey on Lovino's neck, the Spaniard scowled and cursed quietly in Spanish. He sighed, looking at Lovino with shimmering eyes, looking very close to crying.

Oh damn it… Lovino couldn't handle seeing Antonio cry. So.. He wrapped his arm around Antonio's neck and pulled him close to kiss him. "...I'm...fine.." He whispered, even though he was lying through his teeth.

Antonio shivered slightly, beginning to shake as tears began flowing down his cheeks. "I... I'm sorry, I... I'm just so happy you're okay... I was so fucking scared... I thought..." It took a few sobs to regain his words again. "I thought I lost you..." he whispered softly.

Lovino shivered a little, trying to keep himself from crying. "...I-I'm fine dammit.." He tried to kiss Antonio, just so he wouldn't have to look at that crying face. So he could keep his own tears inside. Antonio's lips had a salty taste, probably from his tears.

After a while of soft kisses, Lovino let go of Antonio and winched in pain as he accidently hurt his broken wrist. "F-Fuck.." Antonio noticed the winch and looked down at Lovino's wrist, which looked blue and bruised. A little hump under his skin showed that the bone has clearly snapped.

"...We need to get that fixed. Come on, perhaps Feli can help."

Antonio helped Lovino stand up. Seeing him wince in pain from time to time he frowned. They went to the living room. Eline sat on the couch, Ambrosia curled up sleeping in her lap. Ambrosia had clean clothes on, and was gripping Eline's shirt tightly. The brunette gave a soft chuckle when she noticed the two men looking.

"She won't let go of me anymore.. I don't blame her."

Lovino leaned Antonio as he felt relaxed seeing Ambrosia sleeping. Oh god, he wanted to sleep too but at that moment.. it wouldn't work as his body was still in shock from everything that happened. "...nh...How long does it take for my wrist to heal dammit.."

Feli looked up from his position at the kitchen table, walking over to inspect his brother's wrist carefully. "I'll have to set it first.. Then it may take a few weeks. Come, you better sit down for this." He set Lovino on a chair. "Ready? This is gonna hurt." The Italian asked, holding his brother's wrist, ready to snap it back into place.

Lovino looked a bit shocked as he heard that Feliciano had to snap it back into place. "W-Wait.. Are you fucking sure you can do it...?" He asked quietly. "Si, now get ready.." Feliciano said, but Lovino pulled his wrist away, even though that fucking hurt.

"Nonono! It will fucking hurt.." Lovino clenched Antonio's shirt with his good hand. "...I-It'll hurt.." He whimpered. "It'll be okay Lovi.. Just look at me okay? Just look at me and breathe." Antonio said, trying to reassure him. He took Lovino's good hand, holding it as he looked at the scared Italian. "If it hurts, you can crush my hand as much as you need to." Feliciano smiled softly. "It's over before you know it fratello. On 3 okay?"

"But...fucking hell dammit.." Lovino bit his lip but then just gritted his teeth together as his brother said he would be counting. He kept a tight grip on Antonio's hand. "..J-Just do it quick dammit!" he yelled while clenching his eyes closed tightly.

Feliciano gave a quick nod, and quickly snapped the joint back into place. Antonio grit his teeth in pain as Lovino let out a pained yell and nearly crushed his hand. But he refused to show Lovino that he was hurting him. "Sssssssh... It's okay... Breathe. It will stop hurting so much in a minute." He said, rubbing Lovino's back with his other hand. Ambrosia startled awake at the yell, looking around the room a bit paniced. Seeing she was in her own house, she relaxed a bit. "Y-You okay Lovino..?"

Lovino was panting loudly, a few tears spilling out of his eyes. "G..g-g-goddammit.." He glanced at Ambrosia and nodded at her question. Ambrosia nodded, snuggling into her girlfriend's embrace again.

"There we go..." Feli smiled softly, making a custom brace with a strong piece of wood and cloth. This way Lovino wouldn't be able to move his wrist in any way until it was healed. "There." Feli said as he finished with the brace. "Better? You'll need to wear it for about 3 weeks. If you shower, try to not make it too wet, or just cover it with some plastic bag. And please.. Don't break a bone like that again fratello."

"I'm not going to dammit...and it wasn't my fault..." Lovino groaned. "I know fratello. I just said that because I wouldn't wanna do that again." Feli chuckled. Lovino just gave his brother a small glare and then turned to Antonio. "...I want to go back to the bedroom… I'm really fucking tired.."

Antonio helped Lovino up, but was stopped by Feli. "Wait.. Lovino, are there other injuries you're not mentioning?" Lovino was silent for a moment. He could tell Feliciano about the punch to his stomach, but.. It was probably not that bad. He had been in fights before. Now this punch hurt a little more, but.. It would be fine.

"I'm fine, let me go to sleep..Thanks for the hand.." Lovino smiled faintly. "Alright then." Feli smiled. Antonio helped Lovino to his room, tucking him in a bit, just sitting next to him on the bed. The Spaniard gently stroked Lovino's hair, avoiding the curl. "Go to sleep, okay? I'll stay here."

Lovino stared at Antonio, letting out a small sigh. "...I will.. I feel sleepy already anyway." He held Antonio's hand for a while as he shut his eyes, soon falling asleep. His stomach hurt a lot though.. Eh, it was probably nothing.

As Lovino was pulled into the land of sleep, his mind decided to be a damn bitch. Nightmares, yay! Awesome, great! Not. He was in a dark room, his wrist and stomach hurting like a bitch. Whispers echoed though the darkness, mocking him and saying hurtful things.

"You really can't do anything right, now can you?"

"Pathetic."

"No wonder nobody likes you."

"Why can't you be more like Feliciano?"

"You're going to die alone, you know that right?"

"Useless."

"You killed the poor dog, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! MURDERER!"

"Ah Lovi, haven't you figured it out yet? You're mine. All MINE. And there's nothing you can do about it."

The voices were evil, closing in on him like snakes. Lovino swatted around him, trying to get rid of the voices. He ran. Suddenly he found himself in an old abandoned house. It looked like a normal family house, but it was clear nobody lived there walls were rotting away, the floor was half broken.

Lovino looked around the house, and suddenly he noticed Antonio standing outside, crying into his own hands. 4 other people stood next to him, their features vague. Lovino had never seen them before. He tried to call out to Antonio, but the Spaniard was taken away by the 4 people.

"ANTONIO! DON'T GO!"

"Lovino..? Lovi, are you okay? Lovino, wake up!"

Lovino gasped wide awake, feeling like he could finally breathe. He stared up, seeing Antonio's worried face. Giving a soft sob, Lovino hugged Antonio, but then pushed him away. "..." Lovino just hid under his blanket, weeping quietly.

"..Lovino..?"

Antonio moved the blanket away. "W-What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He softly touched his lover's shoulder. "Lovi?" Lovino shook his head and groaned softly. "I just had a nightmare..." He whispered, curling up more. "It's nothing.."

"What was your nightmare about?"

Lovino bit his lip. He couldn't really tell Antonio about his silly fear of being rejected or abandoned.. "...It was about zombies breaking in...T-They tried to eat you and...everyone else." He rubbed back of his head slowly, biting his lip. He just hoped Antonio would believe him.

Luckily he did.

Antonio gave Lovino a hug. "Oh Lovi.. It's okay.. Listen." Lovino could hear Antonio's heartbeat beating steadily against his ear. "You hear that? I'm still alive and kicking. And so is everyone else here. We're not going down that easily."

Somehow Antonio's heartbeat made Lovino calm down a bit. "...mnh..S-Si...I should...just go back to sleep, si?" He tried to smile at Antonio, not really succeeding. He gently pushed Antonio away.

Antonio gave a nod, gently kissing Lovino's forehead as the Italian layed down again. "That's okay. I'm right here if you need me." He sat down in a chair next to Lovino's bed, resting his head on his hand and closing his eyes.

Lovino watched Antonio, listening to the sound of the Spaniard's breathing slowing down as he fell victim to the sandman. The Italian rolled onto his back, feeling his stomach a little and looking under his shirt at the punched area.

It was a very dark bruise, almost black. Damn that Zanna.. She had really punched him hard. Lovino huffed bitterly, hoping she would fall prey to the undead soon. Or something worse. She deserved it, damn bitch.

Lovino sighed softly, laying on his side again. He watched Antonio's face, which was lit up beautifully in the moonlight shining through the curtains. He slowly reached his hand out, carefully taking Antonio's free hand. The feeling of the other's skin, even with all the scars and callus that had formed on his hands, calmed him and made him feel safe. Giving a soft yawn and clenching Antonio's hand a little tighter, Lovino closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next couple of weeks/months were quiet, though the tention was thick. Ambrosia stuck to Eline like a child, often waking up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares. Eline comforted her a best as she could, but the brunette was tired too. But that wasn't the main problem.

It seemed like Amber was sick. Maybe because that bastard gave her some STD, or it was something she ate. But one thing was clear. It made her puke. A lot.

One morning, Antonio and Lovino were milking one of the cows when they heard Ambrosia empty her stomach into an empty bucket again. Antonio frowned. "You okay there chica?"

"I.. I'm.. Urgh.. I'm fine.."

Lovino stared at Ambrosia as she puked again. In the morning. Always in the morning. He had figured out what it was recently, but just the thought of that made him feel so… sick that he said nothing.

Morning sickness. One of the first symptoms of pregnancy. Pregnancy. That bastard had made her pregnant. His seed had made an embryo grow inside her. The bastard's child was growing inside her..

But he couldn't tell her that.. "...I'm sure it'll be okay soon.." Lovino said softly, turning back to the cow.

Ambrosia stopped puking after a while, and wiped her mouth with a shaking hand. "That's what you said last week Lovino.. I'm not sure I can believe that anymore.." She muttered quietly, emptying the bucket into a big container they used to gather old organic material.

As she walked away, Eline came walking towards her, the look on her girlfriend's face enough for her to open her arms, inviting her for a hug. Which Amber gladly accepted. Antonio shook his head, frowning. "Poor chica... I really hope it isn't what I think it is.. That would break her."

Lovino turned to look at Antonio and nodded slowly, "...I have to say...it's 99% sure that she's getting an ugly one. That man wasn't the pretties of them all... S-So unless Gil has his way to...kill it..." He said quietly and then he hissed. "..Fuck it's all my fault...I shouldn't have taken her with me.." He finished milking the cow and lowered his head.

"Lovino, don't blame yourself. She wanted to go with you. And maybe she isn't even.. You know. Maybe it's just some weird illness that makes you.. Oh who am I kidding.." Antonio sighed, looking at Ambrosia, who went into the house. "The poor chica's pregnant. Not doubt about it.."

Lovino rolled his eyes and sighed. "...I know..dammit.." He stood up, emptying the bucket of milk into a storage cillinder. Even though Ambrosia had been sick, Lovino was still 'sick' too. His stomach still hurt, and he often had nightmares of slimy hands touching him all over. He had refused sex because of those two reasons, and had just made up the excuse of not being in the mood.

Luckily Antonio respected that, but… Lovino knew the man would get frustrated eventually. Weeks with only your hand as relief would drive him crazy too.

"You… You done?" Lovino asked softly. Antonio smiled and nodded, emptying his bucket as well in the container. Lovino walked over to him and hugged him for a moment. "...Are you feeling okay..?"

"Of course I'm okay Lovi~" Antonio pecked Lovino's cheek with a smile, making Lovino close one eye. "M-mh...okay.." Lovino nodded and left the barn for a moment.

He stood there for a while, staring out to beyond the fench. A shudder went through him as the thought of those men coming for them flickering in his brain. 'No Lovino, don't be stupid. There's no way they would go a few miles just to regain 2 people they kidnapped and who could be replaced.' Lovino scolded himself.

To get his mind of things, he just walked inside. Seeing Feliciano and Gilbert go into the bathroom, Lovino rose an eyebrow. He walked towards the closed door and listened.

"... Do you want us to remove it?"

That was Feli's voice..

"We can, if you want. We'll figure it out. You don't have to-"

"...No."

Ambrosia. Were they talking about…?

"W-What?"

Feli seemed surprised.

"Don't. Don't risk it. The chance of me dying is too big. I'll... I'll keep it. It's.. It's still my child. Besides.. It's not the baby's fault its father is an asshole."

Lovino felt his throat clench. So she really was pregnant.. God damn it.. And she wanted to keep it?! Okay, granted, an abortion was pretty difficult right now.. How long was she pregnant anyway? A morning after-pill wouldn't work at least.. Maybe 2 or 3 months..?

He was pulled out of his thoughs by Ambrosia chuckling. "Are you already calling me fat Gil?~" There was another silence, and then in a small voice, Ambrosia said "I'm… I'm going to be a mother.." Her voice was happy, but terrified at the same time.

She was scared. Scared of the new life growing inside her. Lovino clenched his fists. Those bastards… Brock… He did this to her. He had to pay. Lovino would make him pay. He would make him bleed for what he did.

He would kill that bastard for this.

Tonight.

Tonight he would sneak out.

Tonight was the night… that he would drive a bullet through Brock's skull.


	11. Chapter 11

((Hi, hello, this story is not dead. xD I've just not been having the motivation to continue. But thanks to two LOVELY reviews by iIampureAngel and a guest called 'Matthew', I found my motivation again! :D Really guys, the reviews give me motivation to write :3 So please keep giving me these wonderful reviews ;) More reviews means me writing faster~ Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoy B.O.T.E. Please leave reviews, and any tips and tricks you think I should know. :33 Anyway, on to the next chapter!))

That night, when Lovino thought everyone was asleep, he grabbed his weapons, put on his gear, and walked outside. The night was cold, very cold. With a shiver, Lovino pulled his coat closer around himself, and went towards the gate. But just as he was about to open it…

"And where do you think you're going Lovi?" 

Shit. Antonio had still been awake. Lovino turned around and scowled lightly at the Spaniard, who had put on his coat as well, shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"..I-I'm…" Lovino began softly. "It's none of your concern, so go back to sleep dammit. I've got enough ammo.." He adjusted his coat a bit. "I'll be back before morning." Lovino began to try and open the gate again, but suddenly Antonio grabbed his arm.

"Lovino, where are you going..?" Suddenly he seemed to realize, and his grip got tighter. "Oh no. You're not going out there on your own just get revenge on those bastards. Not alone at least."

Lovino tried to pull himself loose, but suddenly he noticed the serious look on Antonio's face. "...Fine. Come with me then. Now be quiet before you fucking wake everybody." Antonio grinned lightly at that, and let Lovino go.

They walked through the gate together, and began walking towards the city. After a while Antonio spoke up. "So… What's the plan?" Lovino looked back at him and sighed.

"...Well, what do you think..? Kill those bastards and then go home..."

He really meant it. He really wanted to kill them all. Along with Antonio, that would be much easier. Lovino knew Antonio was angry too. Furious maybe, if he learned anything from how the Spaniard acted when Ambrosia told everyone the news. Antonio's face had darkened a little, before he had sighed.

" _It's your child. You're carrying it. It should be your choice. If you want to keep it, I'll respect that."_

Eline had flipped out of course, Lovino saw that in her eyes. The brunette woman had just stared at her girlfriend for a while, disbelief in her eyes. Then she had left the room for a moment.

Ambrosia had followed her, and Lovino had heard them talking in the hallway. He hadn't listened to what they said, but he knew it was private anyway. When they returned, Eline kept holding her girlfriend's hand.

Lovino snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Antonio chuckle lightly. Lovino just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and grabbed his hand. Just for that little bit of comfort. He secretly was glad Antonio went along with him. That way he wouldn't be alone.

After walking for about 2 or 3 hours, they reached the city. It was very dark, and groans from the infected echoed through the streets. But by being sneaky, they managed to reach the building they were looking for. Yet something seemed... Off.

"Yikes.. I have a bad feeling about this.." Antonio muttered. As they walked closer, they noticed a bloody smiley face painted on the door. Under it, layed a dead body. 'MEAnIE' was carved into the corpse's forehead. 

Lovino froze a little. Holy fuck, what had happened here..? Some sort of cult? Goosebumps rose on his skin. He did not like this. Not one bit. He was really freaking out now. "W-What the hell is that..?"

Antonio looked kinda disgusted. "A victim from someone with a twisted mind..." He mumbled. Lovino scrunched his nose up and walked over to the corpse. It was in the way of opening the door. So the only way to get in was… Ewww…

"Help me move it aside bastard. This thing is in the way."

Antonio gave a nod and helped Lovino pull the dead man away. They stepped inside after slowly opening the door, careful not to make any sound. As they walked down to the basement, they could hear deranged, female giggles coming from a nearby room, along with muffled screaming.

"Shush~ Shush, shush, shuuuuush. Loud.. Too loud. No good, no good.. Ah!"

The screaming stopped and the female voice chuckled again. "No more loud. Good, good! Much more fun!" The walls were decorated with drawings in blood. Happy faces, words, doodles.. Like a kid went wild.

Lovino felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Yup. This was some sort of cult. There was a mad person down here. Making sounds would really get them both killed. Lovino walked down the hallway, and looked behind a few doors, Antonio behind him. After looking behind 3 doors, Lovino looked back to signal Antonio that there was nobody there.

That is… if he could signal Antonio that nobody was there. Antonio was gone all of a sudden.

An icey cold feeling bloomed in the pit of Lovino's stomach. Oh no. Oh nonononono.. Where was he..?! His heart raced. "A-Antonio…?"

OH SHIT. He wanted to slap himself. Instead he just covered his own mouth with his hand. Shit. Why did he make a sound?! Hopefully that mad woman in that room hadn't heard him. He prayed she hadn't heard him.

But God had other plans. The giggling in that room stopped. A metallic scraping was heard. A knife. Someone had grabbed a knife.

"Hellooooooo?~"

Lovino shuddered, feeling his blood nearly turn to ice at the voice. Oh shit, she had heard him. And she was coming for him. Shit, shit, hide. HIDE. He had to hide. Somewhere. Anywhere.

"Frieeeeeeend?~"

He had a feeling she wasn't so nice to 'friends'. Suddenly Lovino spotted a broom closet. He darted towards it and hid inside. Just in time too. He heard the door from that one room open and footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hehehehee~ Where aaaare youuuu? Teehee~ Me love hide and seek~"

Lovino forced himself to stay silent, even though tears streamed down his face. He was scared. Where the fuck was Antonio when he needed him?! Was he okay? Was he maybe grabbed by someone?!

The footsteps came closer and stopped in front of the closet. For a moment, everything was silent. Lovino could hear his heart beating, and mentally cursed the organ for being so loud. And then that voice rang through the air again.

"Awwwww... Friend?~ Where are youuu?~ I no hurt you.. Me never hurt friend."

Silence.

The woman walked further, her calls of "Frieeeend?~" slowly disappearing. When Lovino was sure the woman was gone, he stepped out of the closet, shaking.

"A-Antonio.." He whispered. "Asshole, don't leave me alone damnit.." Lovino cursed softly as he began walking towards the room the woman had came from. Maybe he could find a clue to what the hell was going on here.

As he walked, every footstep made him feel more alone. This place was freaking him out. This had been a bad idea. And he had gotten Antonio involved in it. He really felt like an idiot right now. Lovino just hoped they would get home safe.

The door to the room squeaked lightly, making Lovino flinch. He quickly slipped through the crack and looked around the room. It was definatly the room where he and Ambrosia had been kept.

It was bad. A few men were tied up to the poles, looking really badly injured. Antonio, luckily, wasn't one of them. They were all blindfolded. Hearing Lovino coming closer, the men whimpered softly in fear. They looked familiar. The same men who had locked him and Ambrosia up that day.

Lovino growled lightly at the men, reaching for his gun. Now was his chance. But.. The crazy woman would probably hear him. So he just walked over to one of the men, and pulled the blindfold away. "Keep your voice down or you're dead. What happened here? I promise to help you if you tell me."

He wasn't really planning on it, but hey.

The man looked at Lovino with scared eyes. "T-Those people... N-No.. T-Those t-things.. T-They.. You gotta run man, they'll kill you!" He whispered.

Lovino flinched. Oh crap, there were more. He set his jaw and put the gun against the man's forehead. "What the fuck do they do. Tell me now damn it." The man paled at the gun and began to sputter. "I-I don't know, I swear! So far they have only gotten their hands on my men.. I-I haven't seen their faces! B-But.. They're fucking insane!"

Lovino bit his lip. He really couldn't help these guys escape and take them to the farm. Ambrosia would flip her shit and kill them. They had done horrible things.

Suddenly he was snapped out of thoughts by a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Ruuuude~ Rude meanie."

OH SHIT SHE WAS HERE.

Lovino turned around, now seeing the woman. Now that he saw her, she didn't look like much of a threat. She looked around 18, with middle-long red hair, grey-green eyes, wearing a simple green shirt and sweatpants, glasses, an insane smile, a knife in her hand...

Wait, what?

"Hiiiiii frieeeend~" The woman mused, nearly skipping over to Lovino. Lovino quickly darted away and hid behind one of the men. "G-Go away! I-I'm not your fucking friend!" He knew he might've just given her a reason to butcher him, but frankly, he didn't care.

"Awwww~ That's meaaan.." The woman got closer, smiling creepily. Suddenly a gunshot went off in another room. "Loud thing!" A little voice wailed. A young boy came running from a room, throwing a shotgun on the ground like it was a snake.

Lovino paled. It was Antonio's shotgun. He would recognize that thing from anywhere, mostly because the bastard had engraved turtles into the barrel.

The young child latched onto the woman's leg, who picked him up. "Mommy!" Lovino glared at the child. "Where did you find that?! TELL ME!"

The boy meeped a bit. "F-Found it..." The woman frowned, pointing her knife in Lovino's direction. "No yelling. Not nice."

Lovino took a step back and grit his teeth. Where the hell was Antonio then?! Please don't be dead… Lovino breathed in and out to calm himself. "..Where is Antonio? And who are you?"

The woman smiled at him and pointed at a little card stuck to her shirt. "Marije~" Lovino studied the card a little closer. It was an ID-card for patients of the St. Lukas Andreas Mental Hospital. Well… He wasn't wrong about her being crazy. She was literally a mental patient.

Suddenly the door to the door opened, and in came a tall man with platinium blonde hair and purple hair. Even though he was a giant, he still looked at Marije slightly scared. "Sorry.. I make mistake Sunflower. I hurt friend."

Lovino stared at the new arrival, and saw how Marije frowned, holding the little boy in her arms closer to her. "Ivannnn..." She whined. "What you doooooo?"

"Hit head by accident. Dropped him.."

"Ivannnnn..."

"Sorry... But Nathalia gave him stuff in first place.."

"...is okay. Come."

Marije motioned Lovino to follow her. Lovino blinked. "W-Will you bring me to Antonio..?" He got a nod, which made him follow the two mental patients. He stayed at a safe distance though. "I-Is he okay..? Is Antonio okay..?"

Ivan shrugged. "Probably. Stuff will make him a bit.. Blargh though." He imitated someone puking, then looked at Lovino, smiling innocently. Lovino frowned. Well… Alive but sick was better than dead.. "Just… take me to him.."

Ivan nodded. After walking through a few hallways, they stopped. "Here we are~" They were standing in front of a door that had another drawing in blood on it.

 **'FrIEnDS'**

Ivan opened the door.

The first thing that came to Lovino's mind was the word infirmary. There were some beds standing around, and some wounded people were sleeping on them while other people took care of the wounded, giggling a bit insanely. The caretakers all had the same little cards as Marije and Ivan on their chests.

Lovino looked around the room, still feeling nervous. These people were.. creepy. But they weren't hurting the people on the beds.. Maybe they had a little morality. Lovino walked further, looking at the people on the beds. Most of the people were sleeping, and a few were clearly related to eachother. Suddenly Lovino's heart skipped a beat.

On a bed in the far corner layed Antonio. He was unconcious, and a young woman was carefully making detailed drawings on his arms with a red liquid that could only be blood. Lovino quickly ran over to them.

"A-Antonio..!"

He dropped to his knees next to Antonio's side and tried to shove the strange woman away. "S-Stop making those creepy things..!" Lovino tried to scrub the markings off, but his arm was suddenly grabbed by the woman.

"Don't. It's protection. Zombies won't smell living."

Her voice held no emotion. Lovino looked at her and grit his teeth. "...I know that.. Why such weird marks though? These are creepy!" He motioned at the marks, making the woman nod.

"To recognize an ally. Only I make those marks." The woman replied, her voice still monotone. "Some people are a bit... Stab first, ask questions later here. We don't want anyone innocent being hurt."

Lovino huffed. "You hurt him anyway. What did you do to him? Why is he unconcious?!" The woman just slowly blinked, and sighed. "My friend drugged him on accident. She thought he was one of _them_." 

Oh fucking hell…

"...S-Stupidos, we came here to kill those bastards, to get our revenge..." Lovino growled. He clenched Antonio's hand, watching his boyfriend's unconcious face. That didn't last long though.

"Nngh…"

Antonio was waking up. Lovino gasped and grabbed Antonio's hand a little tighter. "Antonio?! A-Are you okay?! You don't feel sick, now do you?!" He knew he didn't sound calm at all right now, but he was stressed out damn it!

Antonio groaned a bit again, trying to open his eyes. Christ, it was like someone was pounding on the inside of his head with a hammer.

What had happend?

His memories were fuzzy.

He remembered following Lovino, then someone had covered his mouth and nose with a cloth. On instinct, he had gasped in surprise, the sweet smell on the cloth making his head spin. He had tried to warn Lovino in some way, but the drug made his eyes droop, the man only managing a small groan before the world had gone black.

He could hear Lovino call his name in a paniced tone, the sound only making his headache worse.

"...Uugh.. L-Lovi...?"

Lovino quickly quieted down a bit, seeing Antonio's face scrunch up in pain. Damn it, that drug must've given him a headache. He gently stroked Antonio's hair and gripped his hand. "..Are you okay? They… They drugged you accidently."

Antonio nodded slowly, still keeping his eyes shut. God, his head hurt. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open. He tried to give him a small smile to reassure him, but even that hurt. He just gently squeeshed Lovino's hand back, as if to say; "I'm okay"

The Italian smiled slightly, and gave Antonio a quick kiss. He looked up at the other people. Most of the mental patients were watching them, curious. Maybe they had never seen a gay couple? Didn't matter. "...Do you guys have any water for him?"

One man nodded, going over to a barrel. He scooped a cup of water out of it, handing it to Lovino with a smile. It wasn't super clear, but at least it was clean enough. Antonio was still trying to regain his bearings, breathing and moving slowly to not worsen his headache.

Lovino took the cup and gave the patient a nod as thanks. He helped Antonio sit up and pressed the cup to his lips. "...Can you drink by yourself or…?" Antonio just put his hand on Lovino's wrist, and pushed it up slightly so he could drink the water.

He began coughing a little as he drank too much in one gulp, and Lovino quickly put the cup down and gently patted Antonio's back. Antonio just groaned in pain and massaged the sides of his own head, trying to fight off the migraine. Lovino sighed and helped his boyfriend to lay down again.

They sat there for a few moments, and suddenly guilt swept over Lovino. He had gotten Antonio into this mess… This was all his fault… Lovino huffed at himself, and stood up. "D-Damn it… This is all my fault…" He walked out of the room, faintly hearing Antonio call after him. He ignored it though, too annoyed at himself to care now.

Lovino wandered through the few halls a little, and soon found a little room with nothing but a wardrobe closet in it. He sat down on the floor, hugging his knees with a sigh. All of this was his fault… If he had been more careful back when they went to help that woman… Or if he had just swallowed back his need for revenge.. Antonio wouldn't be feeling so sick right now..

He truely was an idiot.

Suddenly he heard Marije talking in the room next to the room he was. Oh.. Had he completly passed the madwoman in his state of self loathing..?! That was a dangerous mistake.

"Hi friend. Other friend went that way. He sad. Very angry at himself. You help him."

Lovino shivered at her words. Oh no. He looked at the closet and quickly went to hide in it, sitting down in it. Just in time, because he heard the door to the room open.

"Lovi?"

Lovino swallowed and stayed silent. He didn't want to talk to Antonio right now. He just felt too guilty. After a moment of silence, Lovino heard Antonio exit the room.

"He's not here.."

"He is. Went in there. Saw it. No way going out without me seeing."

Oh shit, Marije was coming to the room as well.

"Friend? Are you hiding again?"

He could hear her walking over to the wardrobe. There was a soft knock on the door. "Friend? Why are you in closet? Come out." Lovino swallowed, hiding his face in his knees. "Go away.. Just go away.." He whispered, just loud enough to be heard from out of the closet.

Light flowed into the closet as Marije opened the door. "..Friend..? Are you okay..?" Lovino looked up a little. Marije was staring down at him, an almost worried look in her eyes. Was that even possible for someone as mentally damaged as her..?

"Lovi..?"

Lovino looked over at Antonio, who seemed worried as well. The Italian clenched his eyes closed, grabbed the door of the wardrobe and pulling it closed again very quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly, because his fingers got caught for a moment. Lovino nearly cried out in pain, but let it turn into a sob.

"I-I said go away!"

There was silence. "Loud.. Not nice, not nice.." Marije suddenly mumbled, walking away. There was more silence, but Lovino could faguely hear Antonio sitting down in front of the wardrobe.

"...Isn't that a bit of a tight space to sulk in Lovi?"

Lovino let out a slight snort. "T-Tight enough for me to sort out my thoughts… A-And I'm not sulking damn it..!" He knew he was lying, but whatever. Antonio laughed a little. "Suuure.. I know you longer then today Lovi. Why are you hiding in a closet? What's wrong?"

Oh, where would he start? So many things were wrong. The world was fucked up, his mind was scarred from his past, his parents died resenting him, he got his friend kidnapped and caused her to get raped and get pregnant from that, he was too prideful and thought he could handle killing an entire building full of people, and he got his boyfriend into this mess.

So, to handle with all his emotions, Lovino did what he always did when he felt guilty about things. He hid in a small space and quietly cried until he tired himself out. Lovino sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I've done this always when I felt fucking guilty...M-My parents always used to yell at me, w-who knows how much I've had to bear with it...F-Feliciano was always the good boy..." He hiccuped a bit as the tears began to flow for real now. "I-I wanted mama to love me too..."

He knew that had nothing to do with his current situation, but… It was like weeks and weeks of frustration and sadness finally broke loose. He could faintly hear Antonio sigh.

"Lovi.."

The door to the closet opened, and this time Lovino didn't protest. Antonio stepped into the closet, pulling Lovino close to him. He closed the door again, covering them both in darkness. Lovino curled against him, sobbing into his shoulder. Antonio gently stroked his boyfriend's hair, rubbing soothing circles over his back.

"Lovi, it's okay.. You've done nothing wrong.."

Lovino continued to sob, clutching his Spaniard tightly. He could faintly feel the scars on Antonio's body through his sleeves. To be honest, he often wondered where the Spaniard got them. But now was not the time to ask. Not now, when they were in an old closet in the basement of some stupid factory, and Lovino was crying his eyes out.

Slowly, Lovino began to calm down. He sniffled a few times. "...Bastard.." He muttered, not knowing what else to say. The way he said it made it almost seem indearing. "A-At least… At least I've got someone better now.." He mumbled in Antonio's shirt. He could feel Antonio chuckle.

"You're not the only one with someone better mi amor."

Antonio pressed a kiss to the top of Lovino's head. They sat there for a while, just quietly hugging, waiting for Lovino to calm down. Eventually, Lovino wiped his nose and let out a sigh.

"We.. can get out now.. If you want.."

"Alright mi amor."

They got out of the wardrobe together, and straightened their clothes a bit. Suddenly Antonio chuckled. "Hey. We just got 'out of the closet'." He joked. When Lovino looked at him unamused the Spaniard pouted. "Oh, come on.. That was funny."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Leave it to Antonio to try and lighten up the mood with a stupid pun. "That would only be funny if we weren't gay, idiot.." He sighed, though his tone was a little playful. He gave Antonio a quick peck on the lips and then walked to the door leading out of the room.

"..We should go back to the farm… There's nothing we can do here now." The Italian said as he walked out, freezing for a moment as he saw a dead man laying on the ground with stab wounds all over his body. Huh. That must've been one of the 'Meanies'. Lovino was glad he and Antonio were concidered 'Friends' by the mental patients.

Scrunching up his nose in disgust, he walked around the corspe, heading towards the exit. "What? No revenge plan?~" Antonio teased as he followed Lovino.

"..No. They'll get what they deserve I think. Our new 'friends' will probably have the time of their lives." Lovino muttered, chuckling softly at the thought. Antonio chuckled at that, nodding in agreement. "Alright then Lovi. Whatever you say." He picked up his shotgun on the way out, slinging it over his shoulder.

As they walked outside, Lovino noticed the sun was rising a little already. "..Damn it.. It's getting bright. We'll have to hurry before the zombies see us in broad daylight." He said, walking a little faster, Antonio following him.

Soon enough, they were out of the city and back in the countryside. The sun was rising more. Antonio looked up into the sky with a sigh. "By the time we get back everyone will probably have freaked the hell out. Hopefully not too much.." 

Lovino chuckled a little bit. "Amber might beat us up." He joked. Both of them chuckled at the thought of the blonde woman ranting at them in German. Granted, they would deserve it after disappearing in the middle of the night, but hey. The thought was still a little funny.

They walked for a little while longer, soon passing a few old bungalows. Maybe they had accidently walked into an old trailer park. Lovino looked around a bit, but then froze. There was a small pack of walkers, maybe 50 metres away from where they stood. They hadn't noticed them yet, but they soon would.

Antonio stopped behind Lovino, swallowing softly, He desperately hoped the walkers wouldn't see them. And that's when karma said "Fuck you.", since the wind turned, taking their scent along towards the walkers. One of them lifted their head, sniffing and growling. But since Antonio stood so close to Lovino, the blood-marks on his arms masked Lovino's living scent. Mostly, not completly. They had to move.

Lovino shivered in fear and looked at Antonio. His experssion said all. What now? If they ran, the walkers would hear them. They needed a plan, and fast. The walkers couldn't smell then yet, but the keyword was 'yet'. Soon they would.

Antonio seemed to think. He slowly shrugged, his face very scared. Suddenly his face lit up with an idea, and he motioned with his head towards one of the abandoned houses. Slowly, Antonio holding Lovino to shield his scent with his own, dead, smell, they shuffled towards the building.

Suddenly the walker growled. It had gotten a tiny whiff of Lovino's scent. The infected suddenly ran towards them, screaming. Antonio's eyes grew wide.

"LOVINO, GET INSIDE!"

He pushed the Italian towards the building, quickly getting his shotgun to shoot the infected. It tackled him to the ground, but rolled off dead when the Spaniard shot it. "GO!" He called, fighting off more of the undead.

Lovino nearly tumbled to the ground, but he did what Antonio asked of him. He ran like an arrow shot from a bow, bolting towards the most nearby house. His body whizzing with adrenaline, Lovino managed to reach the house, jumping through the window and quickly shutting it.

He wasted no time. The walkers might've been preocupied with Antonio, but he couldn't keep them off forever. Lovino quickly began to block all the windows. He jumped a bit when the door slammed open, grabbing his gun. He lowered it when he saw it was just Antonio, who quickly closed the door and blocked it with everything that was avalible.

"Lovino.. A-Are you okay..?" The Spaniard eventually panted out. Lovino finished up with the last window, and nodded. "Si.. I'm fine.. Just a bit shaken up. Damn, they came out of nowhere huh?" He chuckled, walking to the small living room where Antonio was standing.

"Y-Yeah.." Antonio chuckled, his voice still shaken. But for some reason… He didn't sound relieved. There was a hint of.. fear in his voice. He was hugging his left arm to his body a bit too tightly.

Lovino tilted his head. "Hey… Are you alright bastard..? That stupid drug isn't still affecting your brain, now is it?" He asked carefully. He suddenly had a real bad feeling. But.. That couldn't be, right? Antonio wasn't so stupid.

"N-No, I.. I'm.. I-I.." The Spaniard bit his lip, suddenly cursing under his breath. "L-Lovi...? P-Promise me you won't freak out.."

Those words only made the sinking feeling in Lovino's stomach worse. No, it couldn't be… That wasn't what happened, right..? Lovino swallowed, stepping closer. "P-Please don't tell me… T-That you're.."

Antonio sighed in defeat, pulling his sleeve away from his wrist. There it was. Funny, how such a small wound could mean certain death. It was small, but it still terrified them both to the core. It may have been small...

But it was still a bite.

((WHOOOOOOO, I return and I give you guys another cliffhanger, yayyyy! xD))


End file.
